Decisiones
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: La vida es solo una serie de Decisiones. Lo queramos o no, cada una de las que tomamos afecta nuestro destino. Es por eso que debemos asegurarnos de tomar las correctas. Secuela de "Lazos" y "The Lost Canvas".
1. Marea de Cambio

**Decisiones  
>Por Joey Hirasame<strong>

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo le pertenece a Poyo Segovia, no a mi. Puedes reproducirla cuando veas este simbolo. "#".  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1  
>La Marea del Cambio.<br>**

Quería a estos tipos- con toda su alma, si cabía agregarlo. Pero pasar 5 horas en una pequeña furgoneta, con solo el suficiente aire para no desmayarse, en compañía de los DH, un grupo de adolescentes de madurez variable y temperamentos inestables era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

"¡Se llama Lola! Y tiene historia aunque más que historia... es un poema." -Cantó Dia, y trás un ritmo de sus bongós, Ruby, Black y Pearl marcaron el tempo con un ruidoso.

"¡Tun TUN TUN TUH!" -Tras el extraño y desafinado cantico, la furgoneta dio una curva con tal vigor y bestialismo que todos, excepto el conductor, fueron a parar a una esquina del vehiculo.

"Juro que si no se callan, abriré la puerta y los haré llegar a Olivine City caminando." -Siseó el ojiambar, con la mirada fija en el camino. Todos los Diamond Holders le miraron sorprendidos, antes de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad entre ellos. Dia se apartó de la muchedumbre, tomó sus bongós, y reasumió su tarea.

"¡Se llama Gold! Y tiene historia aunque más que historia... son chingaderas."

"¡Tun TUN TUN TUH!"

"Los odio a todos." -Murmuró el moreno. Black gateó hasta el asiento del copiloto, se dejó caer sobre él y miró sonriente a su iracundo compañero.

"También te queremos, Gold." -Respondió el castaño, divertido por la expresión en el rostro del muchacho. Gold le miró de reojo, tratando de no apartar la vista del camino, y sonrió levemente.

"No puedo esperar a que alguien venga a poner algo parecido a orden en este grupo." -Se quejó Ruby, saliendo de debajo de la pila humana al fondo del vehiculo.- "Al principio fue divertido, pero esto se esta volviendo muy poco cuchi."

"Oh, ¡Qué lindo!" -Exclamó Gold.- "¡Ruby extraña a su capitán!"- Inmediatamente, el resto del grupo se unió a la mofa, y pronto, Ruby yacía en el centro del martirio, sonrojado y en silencio.

"Descuida, Ruby." -Le tranquilizó Dia.- "Si todo sale bien, volveremos a ver a Red esta tarde."

"Hablando de Red, ¿Aún vienen detrás de nosotros?" -Preguntó Pearl, ganando la atención de todos. Black abrió la ventana más cercana y asomó la cabeza. No había visto señales de civilización desde hacía 3 horas, cuando salieron de Ecruteak City, y ahora transitaban un camino bastante rural, verde y habitado solo por unos cuantos grupos de ganado. Sin embargo detrás de la furgoneta, a no mucha distancia, venía un auto compacto, de un color azul brillante.

"Si, aún nos siguen." -Informó Black, para después regresar a la seguirdad del vehiculo y cerrar la ventana trás de si.- "Creí que por lo menos lo disimularían un poco."

"¿Por qué coño tenías que decirle a esa loca que vendriamos?" -Exclamó Gold, claramente molesto con su amigo. Black rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella preguntó y no me quedó más que decirle." -Se justificó el castaño.- "Ella sabe cuando miento."

"Más que tu profesora parece tu domadora." -Señaló Pearl, y todos se hubiesen echado a reir... a no se porque de verdad, detrás de ellos, venía la domadora de Black.

* * *

><p>"Solo queda el resto de la Ruta 39, y llegaremos a Olivine City." -Anunció Crys, antes de doblar el mapa y regresarlo a su lugar dentro de la guantera.- "Parece que vamos a buen tiempo, llegaremos al hotel antes de las 6."<p>

"¿Escuchaste eso, Yellow?"- Preguntó la conductora, lanzando una mirada juguetona a su derecha, perfectamente visible aún a através de sus gafas oscuras.- "Estarás reunida de nuevo con tu amado antes del anochecer."

"¡N-No es mi amado!"- Exclamó la rubia, enrojeciendose cual tomate en su punto.

"Oh, ¿Es decir que no lo amas?"

"Si, pero- ¡No! Quiero decir..." -Crystal hubiese creído que Yellow acababa de desmayarse de no ser por la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Blue. La castaña regresó su mirada al camino, mirando fijamente a la furgoneta de Gold.

"¿Cómo va Sapphire?"- Preguntó la más adulta del grupo.

"A-Aún está dormida." -Respondió Yellow, regresando a la normalidad. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la castaña recostada junto a ella. Pese a no haber mucho espacio, Sapphire se las arregló para quedarse dormida, con cada uno de sus miembros apuntando a una dirección diferente... y de cabeza.- "No entiendo cómo lo hace."

"Es todo un misterio." -Murmuró Crystal, antes de que las trés largaran a reir.

* * *

><p>"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó la pelirroja. Red miró por sobre su hombro a su ex compañera de clases, antes de sonreir de oreja a oreja.<p>

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -Exclamó el muchacho, sin perder la euforia ni un segundo. Misty respondió al gesto inconscientemente.

"Bueno, llevas meciendote en tu asiento desde que salimos de Cianwood City." -Observó la cantante, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía abajo.- "Y creo que los descanza-brazos de tu asiento ya tienen marcados tus dedos de tanto que tamborileas con ellos."

"Lo siento."- Se disculpó el ojirojo, sin embargo, no lucía para nada arrepentido.- "Es solo que estoy muy ansioso por aterrizar."

"¡Vaya, me siento alagada!" -Exclamó Misty, con falsa molestia.- "Parece ser que estas muy ansioso por acabar la gira. No sabía que pasar tiempo conmigo fuese tan horrible."

"¡No, sabes que no quise decir eso!" -Dijo el moreno.- "Es solo que..." -La mirada del chico viajó rápidamente a la ventana; ya estaban sobrevolando Olivine City.- "...Tengo muchos deseos de verla."

* * *

><p>"Olivine City, ¡Oficialmente eres territorio de los DH!"- Gritó Gold, desde el techo de la furgoneta, ganando las miradas de varios playeros y algunos transeuntes en la acera. Uno a uno, los DH salían del vehiculo, cargando sus respectivas mochilas.- "Recuerden bien donde nos estacionamos, o dormirán en la playa."<p>

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Dia, helandose al instante.

"No tenemos para una habitación en un hotel."- Señaló Black.- "Especialmente en estas fechas, cuando todos están hasta el tope."

"¿Osea que dormiremos todos en la furgoneta?"- Preguntó Ruby, uniendose al argumento.- "¿5 Personas en una pequeña furgoneta?"

"No tuviste problemas con eso cuando fue para llegar aquí." -Musitó Gold, bajando lentamente del techo.

"¡Si, si los tuve!" -Exclamó el ojirojo, agitando sus brazos como loco.- "¿No lo recuerdas? Ofrecí varias ideas pero ninguno me escuchó."

"Si, si. Lo que digas." -Dijo Gold. Su mirada viajó por todo lo ancho y largo de la playa, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: había varias personas montando una tarima no muy lejos de allí.- "Lo encontramos."

"¡Detente allí!" -Oh, mierda. Antes de poder echarse a correr, una mano se enganchó en su hombro y le obligó a girarse, para quedar frente a frente con aquella castaña de ojos azules que había aprendido a temer.- "¿Acaso pensabas ir sin nosotras, Gold Ongaku?"

"Honestamente, si." -Respondió él. Firme pero con tacto.- "No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Blue. No te avisé precisamente por-"

"¿Nosotras?" -Interrumpió Ruby, repitiendo lo dicho por su amiga.- "¿Es decir que trajiste compañía?"

"¡Blue! ¿Por qué desapareces así? Sabes que lo mejor es mantenernos juntas." -Se escuchó replicar a una muchacha, y pronto, de entre el barullo de la calle y los autos aparcados junto a la acera, aparecieron Crys y Yellow, ambas cargadas de casi el doble de equipaje que todos los DH juntos.

"¿También vino Sapphire?"- Se apresuró a preguntar Ruby, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La idea de un día en la playa para su amiga de ojos azules, involucraba fútbol, rugby y cientas de otras actividades de las que el mesero ojirojo no quería ser participe. Y sí, el muchacho palideció cuando Blue asintió con la cabeza, con una asquerosa sonrisa plegando sus labios.

"Basta de tonterías, ¡Vamos a ver a nuestro amigo la estrella!" -Cantó Blue, antes de liderar al grupo hasta la tarima en construcción. Sin embargo, una pareja se quedó resagada, separandose de los demás.

"Pudiste haberme avisado." -Murmuró Crys, y Gold no hizo nada sino rodar los ojos y suspirar.

"Fue algo de último minuto." -Se explicó él, sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de ella demostraban que eso no lograba convencerla.- "Lo importante es que estás aquí, también." -Escurridiza y ágil, la mano de Gold se enganchó a la de la muchacha.- "¿Vamos?"

"Si..." -Respondió ella, tratando de lucir su mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo, eso no era tan sencillo.

* * *

><p>"¡Por fín llegamos!" -Chilló una voz, perteneciente a la persona más engreída y narcisista que alguna vez se atrevió a pisar la arena de Olivine. De cabello y ojos rosados, acompañada del resto de las Modelos, Whitney caminaba entre la gente, y ellos se abrían como el mar rojo al ver pasar a Moises.- "¡Misty estará tan feliz de vernos aquí!"<p>

"Oficialmente somos lo más fabuloso en este lugar." -Anunció Gardenia, examinando detalladamente toda la playa. Había varios muchachos que habían detenido sus actividades solo para admirar de lejos la "cocina extranjera".- "¡Sigan soñando, queridos!"

"Es un lugar muy hermoso." -Comentó Platina, sonriendo ampliamente. Su mano viajó a su frente para resguardar sus ojos del sol, facilitando la tarea de mirar hacía el horizonte.- "Me pregunto qué habrá más allá."

"¡Te apuesto a que del otro lado del mar, alguién está viendo hacía aca de la misma forma!" -Exclamó White, abrazando por detrás a su amiga, haciendola tambalear y casi caer al suelo.- "Pero te apuesto también a que no luce tan bien."

"Tienes razón, Whitey." -Comentó la pelirrosa lider de la parvada, antes de colocarse unas gafas oscuras y sonreir engreídamente.- "Ni en esta playa ni en ninguna otra."

* * *

><p>Red no había podido tener una conversación descente con ninguno de sus amigos durante toda la gira., principalmente porque Lance siempre lo mantenía ocupado haciendo una u otra estupidez, así que no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que le esperaba. Pero aún entonces, sabía que esta era la última parada de su viaje, y después podría volver a casa, así que, una vez que el auto de Lance se estacionó frente a la playa, el ojirojo corría cual niño después de desayunar cereal sabor chocolate, endulzado después con azucar, nadando en malteada.<p>

Bueno, tal vez un poco más hiperactivo.

"¡Deja de jugar!" -Gritó Lance, y el moreno de inmediato se congeló. El pelirrojo aclaró su garganta y retomó compostura.- "En lugar de perder el tiempo, ve a preparar tu instrumento, tu repertorio, tu-"

"Ya lo hice." -Interrumpió Red, sonriendo ampliamente. El jefe tenía "incredulidad" tatuado en su frente, sin embargo, pronto la estrella de la gira hizo acto de aparición junto al telonero, luciendo la misma sonrisa.

"4 veces, en el avión." -Ahora Lance dirigía la misma mirada a su subordinada.- "¿Qué? Trata de pasar 4 horas con él en un avión sin querer arrancarle la cabeza. ¡Tenía que mantenerlo ocupado!"

"Bien, entonces-"

"¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta?" -Se apresuró a preguntar el moreno, tomando por sorpresa al hombre. La mirada de Lance se perdió en el horizonte por unos segundos, después viajó a la tarima en preparación, en un rincón de la playa, y finalmente fue a parar sobre Red. El pelirrojo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"Solo trata de no repetir lo que pasó en Castella City." -Murmuró el hombre. Sin esperar o dar oportunidad para un cambió de opinión, Red salió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta perderse entre la gente que atestaba la acera colindante con la playa.

* * *

><p>"¿A quién llama Blue?" -Preguntó Yellow, sentada sobre una manta estrategicamente colocada sobre la arena. La castaña se había apartado varios metros del grupo, y mantenía su teléfono celular pegado a su oreja, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo: maquiavelicamente.<p>

"Ni idea." -Suspiró Crys, antes de girarse a ver a los DH. Al parecer, se habían preparado en caso de no encontrar a Red de inmediato, porque uno de ellos había traído un balón de fútbol y ahora todos corrían y pateaban por allí.- "Creí que lo de ellos era el béisbol."

"Ellos hacen practicamente de todo." -Comentó una voz ajena, llegando a sentarse junto a ellas sobre la manta. Era Sapph, luciendo un rostro lleno de adormilada rabia.- "¡¿Por qué diablos no me despertaron? ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué tan caliente se pone dentro de un auto?"

"Pensamos que despertarte no era lo más prudente que podíamos hacer." -Respondió Crys, ganando de inmediato una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga. La castaña carraspeó y rodó los ojos, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo en dirección a los DH. La expresión de Ruby al verla venir no tenía precio.

Se pasaban la pelota de un lado a otro, maniobrando en la arena velozmente. A pie descalzo y torso desnudo, todos ellos disfrutaban de lo mejor que podían hacer juntos: deporte. Podrían tener personalidades muy contrastantes, metas diversas e intereses distintos, pero esto era algo que podía unirlos. Los Diamond Holders siempre tenían algo a qué regresar, algo a que recurrir para sentirse unidos. Fue por esto... que él sabía que era un buen momento para intervenir.

Cuando Black estaba a punto de tirar a la meta, resguardada por Dia, una rafaga roja pasó frente a él, despojandolo del balón, y tumbandolo a la arena debido a la sorpresa. Aquella mancha en movimiento se despojaba rápidamente y sin perder control del balón de sus ropas, quedando pronto en igual condición que los demás, vistiendo solo sus pantalones.

Al llegar frente a la portería, Dia ni siquiera se movió, causando que el balón fuera a parar varios metros al fondo de la playa. La sonrisa del lider de los DH era como un faro, que marcaba el camino a los demás barcos navegando en la oscuridad.

"Entonces." -Comentó el ojirojo, antes de rascarse la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice.- "¿Quién va ganando?"

En medio de gritos y rugidos de euforia, todos los muchachos, e inclusive Sapphire, embistieron a Red, hundiendolo en una pila de cuerpos humanos contra la arena. La conmoción alcanzó pronto los oídos de las muchachas, quienes se apresuraron al lugar del barullo.

"Te llamaré luego." -Dijo Blue, aún hablando por teléfono, sonriendo dulcemente.- "Ya llegó."

Uno a uno, los chicos se levantaban de la arena, hasta dejar ver a un Red cuya piel se había enrojecido y cubierto en arena, pero cuya sonrisa no flaqueó ni un poco. Tomandolo completamente desprevenido, Blue atrapó a su amigo de la infancia en un asfixiante abrazo, llenandose ella también de arena.

"Promete..." -Murmuró ella, solo para el oído del muchacho.- "...Promete que no volverás a irte de mi lado." -Al principio, Red no supo qué hacer, pero una vez que su mente procesó las palabras, sus brazos rodearon a su amiga y la acercó más a sí mismo.

"Lo prometo." -Respondió, marcando aquella sonrisa en cada palabra. Entonces, desde detrás de un par de hebras de cabello castaño, Red la vio a ella; aquella rubia por la que había hecho todo esto. El ojirojo se deshizo lentamente del abrazo de Blue, y dio un par de pasos en dirección de Yellow. Habían pensado tanto, ambos, en todo lo que se dirían cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Pero en ese momento... en ese momento, cuando Yellow lo embistió en un abrazo, llorando en su pecho desnudo, todas esas palabras ya no tuvieron significado.- "...A mi también me alegra verte." -Bromeó Red, arrancando una corta carcajada de todos los presentes.

Y justo cuando el ojirojo se disponía a decir algo, un zumbido proveniente del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón lo detuvo en sus cabales. Su mano se adentró en este y rápidamente recuperó un pequeño aparato que lucía más como una pequeña computadora que un teléfono celular. Red solo necesitó ver el número para saber cúal era el motivo de la llamada.

"En verdad me gustaría quedarme a platicar y a ponerme al corriente." -Dijo él, separandose con dificultad de la rubia que se adhería a él como si la vida se le fuere en ello.- "Pero debo ir a afinar los últimos detalles para el concierto."

"Claro, claro." -Exclamó Gold, antes de llevarse ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.- "Las obligaciones diarias de un gran artista."

"Te apuesto a que ni siquiera se dignará a vernos una vez que suba al escenario." -Se quejó Black, con falso enojo. Red sonrió ampliamente, preparando una respuesta ingeniosa, pero un par de manos lo empujaron por la espalda hacía adelante.

"Basta ya. No hay tiempo que perder." -Ordenó Blue, con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.- "No sería justo que llegaras tarde y te riñeran solo por nuestra culpa."

"¡Andando, y suerte!" -Exclamaron Dia y Pearl al unísono. El ojirojo sonrió fugazmente en la dirección de ambos, antes de fijarse una última vez en la tímida rubia frente a él.

"Cuando vuelva..." -Murmuró Red, sorprendiendo a Yellow. La mano del muchacho pronto se encontró sobre la de ella, acariciando suavemente el dorso de esta con un pulgar.- "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

* * *

><p>No cabía duda de que Olivine City, por lo menos durante las vacaciones, era el lugar con más turismo en toda la región de Johto. Y viva prueba de ello, era el concierto de Mystick. La playa se había llenado de gente en cuestión de minutos, y para cuando todo estaba listo para empezar, no cabía ni una aguja sobre la arena.<p>

Sin embargo, gracias a su puntualidad- o más bien dicho a la insistencia de Gold por salir antes que el sol- los DH habían conseguido buenos asientos. No estaban en primera fila, pero aún así lograban tener un buen panorama de todo lo que ocurría en el escenario. Esto probo particularmente cierto cuando fueron los primeros en armar revuelo una vez que Red apareció en el escenario.

El mayor de los primos Ongaku saludó al público un par de veces, antes de tomar el micrófono de la base y moverlo un poco, de un lado a otro.

"Buenas tardes, Olivine City." -Saludó el ojirojo, recibiendo una euforica ovación del público.- "Bienvenidos a este, el útlimo concierto de la gira Mystick Flower. Antes de comenzar- porque por si no lo habían notado, yo soy el telonero." -Red pausó unos segundos, esperando a que el coro de risas se desvaneciera.- "Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer algo que no he podido hacer durante toda la gira: presentarme yo mismo." -El muchacho calló por un instante, escaneando a la muchedumbre de un lado a otro, antes de agitar su mano erraticamente.- "¡Hola, mi nombre es Red Ongaku! Era estudiante de la Academia de Bellas Artes de Goldenrod City, y soy también el mejor béisbolista que han visto en sus vidas."

"¡Ya quisieras!" -Se escuchó gritar a una voz en el tumulto, que Red identificó como la de su primo.

"Lo que trato de decir es que soy un chico promedio, pero yo me esforcé por estar aquí frente a ustedes algún día." -Comentó Red, antes de girarse hacía la derecha, posando su mirada en cierta persona a un costado de la tarima.- "Sin embargo, si el señor Lance Wataru no me hubiese dado la oportunidad, yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Tengo fé en que hubiese sido en el futuro, pero no tan pronto. Por eso le agradezco a él, y le agradezco a Misty. Y le agradezco también a mis amigos, sin quienes no habría tenido el valor de subir nunca aquí."

Todo el público había posado sus miradas sobre el encargado del evento. Aquel pelirrojo representante solo miraba al telonero con una extraña mezcla de asombro y realización.

"Pero bueno. Ustedes no vinieron aquí para escucharme hablar, ¿O si?" -La multitud estalló una vez más en aplausos y gritos. Justo cuando Red se disponía a bajar de la tarima por su guitarra, presenció como alguien la colocaba frente a su estomago. Su mirada viajó hacía arriba, y se topó con aquellos ojos marrones de su jefe.

Sin decir nada, el hombre regresó a su lugar, dejando a un confundido Red con su intrumento firmemente sujeto a sus manos. El ojirojo sonrió y se volvió hacía el público.

"¡A darle!"**#** -Lenta y armoniosamente, los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a rasgar las cuerdas del instrumento de madera, emitiendo un sonido que cierta persona había extrañado tanto, sin darse cuenta.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas rimas, aquel sonido que salía de la boca del ojirojo, al principio no tenía sentido para ella, pero poco a poco ese ruido se transformo en un susurro. Si, eso; era como se él estuviese susurrando esas palabras en su oído. Solo para ella. Y cuando la mirada de Red se posó sobre la suya, en la suya y en la de nadie más, sabía que era cierto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos estaban sudando y sin embargo, su mirada no se apartaba del muchacho que se mecía de un lado a otro, atrayendo toda la atención del público hacía sí mismo, pero lograba mantener el contacto visual con su rubia admiradora.

Por otro lado, los DH, Sapphire, Crys y Blue también disfrutaban del número. Algunos pocos cantando también aquella canción.

Yellow no pudo evitar que su mente vagara al pasado, al momento en que él y Red se conocieron. No, no fue aquella tarde en el autobus, aunque Red crea eso por el resto de sus días.

_Era su primer día de clases en la Academia. De hecho, era el primer día de muchos, ya que los cursos acababan de comenzar. Todos ya se habían marchado, sin embargo, ella seguía en el salón de dibujo, sola, pintando el atardecer que se asomaba por la ventana en su lienzo virgen. Trazó un par de lineas más antes de dar por terminado su trabajo, y después bajó de la banca sobre la que estaba montada._

_Ya era tarde, y tenía que poner todo en su lugar, así que haciendo uso de sus cortos brazos, abrazó todas las botellas de pintura a su estomago y caminó hacía el armario junto a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, la puerta se abrió subitamente y se impactó de lleno contra el rostro de la rubia. Yellow trató de mantener el equilibrio, soltando las pinturas en el proceso, pero tras unos segundos, cayó sentada al suelo._

_"¡Ah!" -Se escuchó gritar a un chico. Tras toda la conmoción, Yellow no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con un muchacho de cabello negro y piel bronceada, con pintura en la cara. Más especificamente sobre sus ojos.- "¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí dentro?" -La rubia estaba a punto de preguntarse cómo fue que el chico terminó manchado de pintura, pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió la botella sobre la que había caído sentada._

_"Lo siento, dejame limpiarte." -Ofreció la rubia, sin embargo el joven retrocedió sonriente._

_"No te preocupes. Tengo algo de prisa y solo vine a buscar a alguien."- Explicó el moreno, antes de tratar de abrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, se rindió trás un par de intentos.- "¿No haz visto a un chico muy parecido a mi, pero de ojos ambar pasar por aquí?"_

_"Eh... no."- Respondió ella. Tras un suspiro del chico, y varios segundos después, Yellow extendió su mano y trató de presentarse.- "Soy-"_

_"Bueno, gracias." -Le cortó él, antes de regresar por donde vino, mientras Yellow solo le siguió con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, se escuchó un golpe seco al fondo del pasillo y un sonoro- "¡Auch!"_

El último acorde trajo a Yellow de vuelta a la realidad, seguido por una ronda de aplausos, gritos y vitoreos por parte de la audiencia, Red hizo una educada reverencia y bajó del escenario, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la sonrojada rubia.

* * *

><p>Para cuando el concierto terminó, la noche había caído sobre la iluminada costa de Olivine, y todo el grupo paseaba por la playa, felicitando y gozando de la compañía de su lider.<p>

"¡Salgamos a festejar!" -Gritó Gold, abrazando a Crys por la cintura. Al escucharle, esta última le miró con severidad.- "Vamos, acabo de encontrarme con mi primo-casi hermano- después de un año. ¡Es algo que debe celebrarse!"

"Una chica en el concierto me invitó a una fiesta junto al faro." -Comentó Pearl, atrayendo todas las miradas hacía si.

"Eso suena como un plan." -Exclamó Blue, rápidamente tomando las riendas de la situación.- "Chicas, vamos a prepararnos. Muchachos-"

"No me ladres, sé lo que tengo que hacer." -Bromeó Red, recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte de su amiga.- "¡Jugaba! Estaremos listos en un rato. Las esperaremos junto a la furgoneta."

* * *

><p>30 Minutos después, Black ya estaba listo y paseando por la playa. Las chicas no mostraban señales de aparecer, así que el castaño decidió aprovechar el tiempo para recorrer el lugar. Solo Arceus sabía si algún día tendría otra oportunidad. Fue así como llegó al faro, pasando de largo la creciente verbena en el camino.<p>

El monumento estaba desolado pero funcional, así que Black no tuvo problemas para navegarse por la plataforma. No parecía haber nadie cerca, y aquel sitio parecía traerle una extraña calma y quietud. Quería hablar con Red; quería preguntarle tantas cosas y pedirle tantos consejos. Pero habría tiempo para eso después. No había razón para arruinar el momento de su amigo.

Algo irrumpió en la serenidad de la bahía: al borde de la plataforma, había alguien sentado. La oscura silueta era ilumida solo por el fulgor de la luna que se cernía sobre ellos, por lo que era dificil identificarla. Black no se dió cuenta, pero seguía caminando hacía la extraña figura.

"En este mundo, nunca sabemos en qué momento las cosas cambiarán." -Se escuchó decir a una voz. Una voz femenina, suave y melancólica. Entonces, la silueta se movió, y permitió que Black vislumbrara el lado izquierdo del rostro de la chica desconocida. Un ojo, de color azul, se cruzó con la mirada de Black, y este último no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Esa expresión, sentía como si la hubiese visto en otra parte, sentía que en alguna otra persona había visto aquel semblante de tristeza y... decepción.- "Pero la Luna siempre estará allí. Sin importar que las cosas siempre cambien, uno puede contar con que la Luna siempre flotará en el firmamento."

Aquella persona se puso de pie y se giró hacía Black, dejando que su cuerpo se bañara en el resplandor del astro gigante en la oscura noche. Su cabello era largo, lacio y de color magenta, cayendo agraciadamente por su hombro derecho en una elegante coleta. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro, parecían un cielo en el que cualquier persona se sentiría capaz de volar.

"No importa que tanta sea la distancia por la que están separadas dos personas." -Recitó ella, antes de dejar salir un pesado suspiro.- "La Luna luce igual desde donde quiera que la mires." -La extraña caminó directo hacía el castaño béisbolista, y justo cuando Black creyó que se impactaría contra él, le pasó de largo. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos de deportista, la mano de Black se enganchó a la de ella.

"¿Quién eres?" -Preguntó él, mirandole fieramente. Ella le miró de reojo y sacudió su mano de la de él.

"Skyla."

* * *

><p>"¿A donde fue todo mundo?" -Preguntó Dia, saliendo de la furgoneta, completamente listo para celebrar. Gold suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda contra el costado del vehiculo.<p>

"Bueno. Mi querido primo se llevó a Yellow a no-se-donde, Sapphire abdujo a Ruby y Black fue a perderse o a solicitar un secuestro."- Enumeró el ojiambar, antes de partir su expresión funebre en una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.- "Lo cual nos deja a tí, a mi y a Pearl para arrasar esta noche."

"Sin mencionar a Blue y a Crys." -Comentó Pearl, antes de salir también de la furgoneta.- "Por cierto, ¿Crees que tarden mucho más?"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?" -Preguntó Blue, sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados en una silla detrás de Crys, quien no paraba de mirarse en el enorme espejo en la pared. La susodicha miró a la mayor por el reflejo del cristal antes de arquear una ceja interrogante.- "No te atrevas a mentirme, sé que algo te preocupa."<p>

"Es una estupidez." -Confesó Crystal, para después sentarse sobre la cama.

"Pero es lo suficientemente grave como para afectarte de tal forma que yo me doy cuenta." -Dedujo la castaña.- "Sueltalo."

"...Veras, lo que sucede es que-" -Y justo cuando Crys estaba por abrir su corazón y dejar fluir todas sus dudas e inseguridades a su amiga, el teléfono de esta comenzó a timbrar. Rápidamente, Blue recogió el aparato del tocador y lo llevó a su oído.

"Entiendo, ya voy." -Fue lo único que dijo la mayor, antes de colgar, meter el teléfono a su bolso y avanzar hacía la puerta.- "Lo siento, tengo que irme."

* * *

><p>La razón por la cual la había traído hasta aquí era todo un misterio para ella. Tan pronto como Yellow salió del hotel, Red se enganchó de su mano y la condujo hasta un rincón olvidado de la playa; oscuro y totalmente desierto. Finalmente, cuando el ojirojo dejó de caminar y ella se atrevió a abrir la boca para preguntar qué demonios pasaba, Red la tacleó en un abrazo, la alzó en el aire y atrapó sus labios con los propios. Y dentro de pocos segundos, la rubia se encontró a si misma respondiendo al acto.<p>

Con la delicadeza de un primitivo barbaro, el moreno recostó a su compañera en la arena, mientras continuaban con aquella caricia tan profunda. Las manos de Red se asentaron en la cintura de ella, y no mostraban señales de moverse pronto; mientras que las de Yellow revolvían las hebras de ollín sobre la cabeza de Red, enredando sus dedos en cada fino cabello. Tan abruptamente como todo comenzó, Red se separó de Yellow, utilizando sus brazos para mantenerse firme sobre ella.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" -Exclamó él, con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza, igualando al de la rubia que yacía bajo su cuerpo.- "M-Me dejé llevar y-"

Ella nunca había sido buena para tomar la iniciativa, pero cuando sus manos sujetaron el rostro de Red con tal cariño, y cuando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se toparon con los de él, Red entendió la idea.

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Había chicas bailando en el centro, chicos riendo y armando revuelo a los lados, y montones de personas bebiendo lo que Gold imaginaba era cerveza. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Gold y Pearl partieron cada quien por su lado, dejando solo a un inocente Dia. Sin embargo, el peliazul no estuvo perdido por mucho tiempo. Sintió un leve golpeteo en su hombro, y al girarse, se vio gratamente sorprendido por aquellos ojos de color extraño que tanto, tanto había aprendido a amar.<p>

"¡Plat!"- Exclamó el béisbolista, abrazando a su novia con fuerza.- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Whitney nos trajo a todas." -Respondió ella, señalando a la pelirrosa que bailaba con trés chicos a la vez en el centro de la fiesta. Dia sonrió y, aún estrechando a Platina entre sus brazos, se apartó de la fiesta. No necesitaba alcohol, no necesitaba otras chicas.

Mientras la tuviera a ella, estaba feliz.

Por otro lado, Pearl si estaba interesado en las chicas que rondaban por la arena, y Gold estaba muy interesado en el alcohol.

Tras servirse un vaso de aquella bebida que tanto anhelaba, Gold se giró para buscar a cualquiera de su grupo, pero solo encontró a Pearl, bailando con una desconocida. No pudo evitar sonreir antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios y dar un sorbo. ¡Cómo extañaba esto! Después de la partida de Red, no quedó nadie que luciera lo suficientemente mayor para comprar cerveza por ellos, y la rara vez que lograban conseguir un poco, tenían que dividirla entre 5, así que no quedaba mucha para el disfrute del ojiambar.

"¿Te diviertes?" -Preguntó una de las fiesteras, llegando junto a Gold para servirse ella misma un vaso de aquel elixir bendito. Gold sonrió a labio apretado y asintió con la cabeza.- "Me pareces conocido, ¿Te he visto en algún lado?"

"Dicen que me parezco al telonero que abrió el concierto." -Respondió Gold, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada ante la ironía.- "Aunque me preocuparía si no fuera así; es mi primo."

"¡Enserio!" -Exclamó ella, a lo que Gold respondió asintiendo lentamente.- "¿Y tú no eres músico?"

"Claro que si. Aunque yo, entre otros instrumentos, toco la flauta." -Explicó el ojiambar, antes de mostrarle ambas manos a la chica.- "Soy muy bueno con los dedos."

"Y al parecer también con las palabras." -Gold se giró velozmente sobre sus talones para quedar de frente con la propietaria de aquella voz que interrumpió su casual charla con esta desconocida. La mirada de la peliazul se cernía afilada por sobre el hombro del ojiambar, directamente a la inocente extraña a la sitaución. Entendiendo el mensaje, la chica sin nombre se alejó del problema, dejando solos a aquel par de tortolos.- "¡Eres increíble!" -Exclamó Crys, antes de alejarse de Gold a paso veloz.

"¡Espera!" -Gritó él, antes de correr tras ella. Al alejarse lo suficiente del alboroto, el moreno por fin detuvo a su novia, sujetandola de la mano.- "¿Qué mosca te pico? ¿Por qué te comportas así?"

"¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, Gold!" -Exclamó ella, girandose para verle de frente. Había algo extraño en su mirada, algo a lo que Gold no podía poner nombre.- "Ahora todo tiene sentido. El "inesperado" viaje a este sitio, solo con tus amigos. ¡Solo querías una oportunidad para jugarme sucio!"

"¡¿Podrías hablarme despacio, por favor?" -Exclamó el joven, arrojando las manos al aire.- "¡No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo! ¿De qué me hablas?"

"Y pensar..." -Murmuró ella, ignorandole por completo. Crystal apretó los labios con fuerza, con la mirada gacha y los ojos luchando por mantenerse secos.- "Y pensar que yo... confié en ti." -Fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido para el muchacho. Por fin todas esas palabras hilaban una red de coherencia para el muchacho... y no le gustó mucho el resultado.

"¿Crees que quería engañarte?" -Preguntó él, antes de dejar salir una carcajada. Una amarga carcajada.- "¿Es eso por lo que me ladras? No seas tonta, Crys. Sabes que yo nunca-"

"¡No, no lo sé!" -Soltó ella, retrocediendo bruscamente cuando Gold trató de abrazarla.- "Te conozco Gold."

"Crys..." -Comenzó él, tratando de ganar compostura, de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Para después fallar miserablemente.- "Hemos estado juntos oficialmente 4 meses. Antes de eso, estuve aproximadamente otros 9 meses tratando de convencerte para que fueras mi novia. Y ahora... ¿Vas a decirme que durante todo ese tiempo solo haz estado esperando a que metiera la pata?" -Él sabía que no era una buena elección de palabras, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Cuando Crystal no hizo más que desviar la mirada, Gold dejó salir sonoramente un aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. No fue un suspiro, fue mas bien un resoplido. Al principio, se sintió ofendido, después molesto, luego eso se convirtió en enojo, y al final, Gold estaba ciego de ira.

"No puedo creerlo..." -Murmuró él.

"Comprende que-"

"¡Comprende nada!" -Le cortó Gold, antes de sujetarla por los hombros.- "Después de todo lo que hice por ti... no me creiste capaz de cambiar."

"No era eso, yo solo-"

"¿Sabes algo?" -Le cortó nuevamente, para después soltarla y retroceder varios pasos.- "Vete al diablo." -Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que le gustaría admitir.- "Tú nunca te equivocas, así que voy a volver allá, voy a beber hasta la inconsciencia y voy a ligar a cualquier puta que se cruce por mi camino. Vete al diablo, y ten una buena vida."

Crys literalmente escuchó su corazón romperse mientras veía alejarse a Gold. Parecía como si algún animal se hubiese introducido en su garganta; no podía respirar, y el simple hecho de tragar le parecía una tarea titanica. Luchaba por tratar de mantenerse firme, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al hotel.

* * *

><p>"Menos mal que no ibas a tardar." -Exclamó Blue, llegando al encuentro con cierto castaño de ojos verdes. El susodicho levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos; aquellas orbes esmeralda acuchillaban a la ojiazul através de los cristales de sus gafas. Green cerró su libro, se levantó de la banca sobre la que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar por el malecón, seguido de la muchacha.<p>

"Te preguntaría si tienes alguna idea de cómo es la vida de un estudiante Universitario." -Comenzó él, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.- "Pero tu y yo sabemos que nunca lo podrás experimentar."

"Yo también te quiero, amorcito." -Dijo ella, en un suspiro, para después engancharse con ambos brazos del torso de su novio.- "Ya llegó el hijo prodigo, por si te interesa saberlo."

"Para mí no hace diferencia." -Dijo él, en aquel tono monotono que solo él sabía utilizar a la perfección.- "De igual forma no podré ir a verlo."

"¿Pero acaso no te reconforta saber que allí está por si lo necesitas?" -Preguntó ella, y justo cuando él abrió la boca para responder:- "Por supuesto que no, ¡Miren con quién hablo!"

* * *

><p>"Por última vez, ¡No!" -Exclamó Ruby, antes de arrojar el balón lejos. Sapphire siguió aquel objeto con la mirada por un rato, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Fue después que esa mirada de rabia casi animal se posó sobre el ojirojo.<p>

"¡No seas tan niña!" -Exclamó la castaña, para después correr trás el balón.- "Es solo un juego de fútbol, nena."

"Sapphire, mirame." -Dijo él, tras un suspiro de exasperación.- "Estoy vestido para una fiesta, maldita sea. ¡No para un sudoroso partido de soccer!"

"¿En verdad quieres ir allá?" -Preguntó ella, asqueada ante la simple idea de pasar la noche con un grupo de personas que no conocía. Pero no, ella no podía explicarle eso a él, porque no sabía poner en palabras lo que pensaba. En lugar de eso, dejó salir lo primero que le vino a la mente.- "Solo hay alcoholicos y prostitutas."

"Por dios, Sapph." -Gruñó él, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.- "Uno pensaría que habrías madurado un poco ya." -Y dicho eso, el muchacho partió con rumbo desconocido, dejando sola a la chica salvaje.

* * *

><p>...A la siguiente, sin duda se ligaría a la siguiente... Bueno, la noche era joven. ¡No había prisa! Quiza era porque había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, Gold no era capaz de hablar con ninguna chica. Usualmente, no tenía problema alguno, pero esta noche parecía una tarea imposible. Siempre era lo mismo.<p>

Cruzaba la mirada con una muchacha, ella le sonreía, y justo en la parte cuando se suponía que él respondiera al gesto, caminara hacía ella y comenzaran a charlar, Gold bajaba la mirada y le daba un trago a su cerveza. Un trago superficial, ya que llevaba toda la noche con el mismo vaso y no había bajado ni a la mitad.

Pearl no parecía tener problemas. Ahora estaba bailando con- ¡Santo hijo de Arceus en bicicleta! De acuedo, al parecer también había perdido practica bebiendo, porque la única manera en la que vería a Pearl bailando con "esa" chica, sería estando realmente ebrio.

Decidió dejar de lado a Pearl y sus extraños gustos por un segundo, y al tratar de cambiar de curso su trayecto de pensamientos, su mente rápidamente repasó su pelea con Crystal... y bebió para olvidar.

Tal vez se había propasado, tal vez ella no se merecía que le hablara así, y tal vez pronto- más de lo que se imaginaba- se arrepentiría de eso. Pero ella también se comportó como una perra; una perra que no le tenía confianza. Aunque claro; helo aquí, en una fiesta, con bebida en mano y tratando de ligar a una completa desconocida para desquitarse con ahora ex novia. Gold no era ningún santo.

No lo dejaría. No dejaría que todo ese esfuerzo que invirtió en ella se fuera con la marea. Él nunca se esforzaba por nada a menos que fuera importante, ¡Y maldita sea esto lo era!

Para cuando el ojiambar se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, en el hotel. Maldito alcohol.

"¿Crys?" - Sabía que había sido él quien llamó a la puerta, pero la voz que resonó en aquel corredor no se parecía en nada a la suya. Era la voz de alguien mas débil, tímido y nervioso. No podía ser suya.- "Crys, por favor abre." -Aún sin respuesta, Gold consideró la idea de golpear la puerta, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que de atreverse, lo más seguro era que perdiera la calma y terminara derribandola.- "Crys, te lo suplico."

"Vete al diablo." -Se escuchó decir a la peliazul desde el interior de la habitación, y Gold no pudo evitar golpear su frente contra la puerta. ¿Por qué tenía que usar esas palabras?

"No me iré de aquí hasta que arreglemos las cosas." -Afirmó él, tratando de mantener su voz en un volumen razonable.- "Así que puedes abrirme, o puedo pasar toda la noche hablandole a la puerta." -Durante un par de segundos, que para Gold se sintieron eternos, se escuchó como la puerta era despojada del seguro. Gold tragó pesadamente y abrió con cuidado la puerta, para después entrar a paso lento. Lo primero sobre lo que posó su mirada fue Crys, vestida en sus pijamas, sentada en el centro de la cama, mirandole fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" -Preguntó ella, tratando de sonar molesta, pero fallando miserablemente a oídos de Gold. Él la conocía; ese tono que acababa de usar indicaba que había estado llorando. Lo cual solo hizo que el ojiambar se sintiera como un mierda todavía más grande.

"Quiero disculparme."

"Pues no-"

"Dejame terminar, por favor." -Pidió él, sin dejar que el calor se apoderara de su mente.- "Fuera la situación que fuera, no debería hablarte así nunca. Aunque tu y yo no fuesemos nada, te debo por lo menos un tanto de respeto. En cuanto al motivo por el que desconfías de mi..." -Los ojos dorados del muchacho se plasmaron en el techo por unos segundos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.- "Supongo que es valido. Si aún temes que te traicione, es porque no he hecho algo genuinamente grande para ganar tu confianza. Por eso..." -Gold avanzó lentamente hasta la ojiazul, se sentó en el borde del colchón y sujetó delicadamente su mano.- "No quiero perderte. No quiero que me niegues la oportunidad para ser feliz contigo."

Durante varios minutos, no se pronunció otra palabra en aquella habitación. Al cabo de lo que Gold consideró como suficiente, se levantó con toda la dignidad posible, caminó hasta la puerta y sujetó la perilla, pero un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo, atrapandolo firmemente.

"Por favor... no te vallas." -Se escuchó pedir a la peliazul, amortiguando su voz contra la espalda del chico.- "Yo... también lo siento."

"¿Tú?" -Preguntó él, para después girarse y quedar de frente con ella.- "¿Por qué?"

"...¿Qué tengo yo?" -Al principio, Gold realmente no entendió la pregunta, pero trató de calmarla abrazandola a su pecho.- "Las chicas con las que salías antes eran hermosas, eran artistas, eran talentosas. Y sin embargo, en un punto las engañaste a todas. ¿Qué tengo yo que te mantendrá conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente a ellas?"

"Para empezar, cerebro." -Bromeó él, pero no le hizo gracia a ella.- "Para seguir... eres más hermosa. Somos muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo me entiendes como quiza nadie lo ha hecho. Contigo... puedo ser un yo diferente. Alguien a quien no le importan cosas tan insignificantes como el béisbol o la música, mientras esté contigo. Lo que te hace diferente a ellas, en resumen, es... que a ti te amo."

Y aunque en el futuro se presentaran más discusiones como la de esa noche, en ese instante, Crys tenía una cosa muy, muy clara.

"También te amo."

**N/A: Ya volvió tu papi! Sip, esto es Decisiones: la tan esperada secuela de Lazos. Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, me deshice del uso de letras de canciones para esta historia, pero aún doy la opción de que complementen el capitulo con la cancion que utilicé originalmente. No en todos los capitulos estaré utilizando canciones, así que no se preocupen y recuerden que el escucharla es totalmente opcional. Solo por si no quedó claro, esto "#" significa "Dale play, cabron."**

**No les prometo un nuevo capitulo muy pronto, porque de por si escribir este me tomo un chingo de tiempo, pero si les puedo pedir paciencia... y reviews. Para más información, visiten mi perfil. Adios!  
><strong>


	2. La Otra Promesa

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo no me pertenece y estará disponible en mi perfil. Sugiero que si van a escucharla, sea la versión que está en mi perfil**.

**Capitulo 2**

**La Otra Promesa  
><strong>

Maldita la mañana, maldito el sol, maldita la alarma... y maldito Red, saltando sobre su cama.

"¡Despierta, hoy hay clases!" -Gritaba el ojirojo, rebotando sin parar sobre el colchón, aplastando a su primo en el proceso.- "¡Apurate o llegaremos tarde!"

"Con mil demonios, Red..." -Gruñó el ojiambar, con el rostro hundido en su almohada.- "Si no fueses mi primo, te habría arrojado por la ventana hace ya mucho tiempo."

"Estamos en el 7° piso."

"Por eso mismo." -Recalcó Gold, para después empujar al mayor y hacerlo caer de la cama.- "Y también estamos en la cama superior de una litera, estúpido." -Como si la caída hubiese sido de solo un par de centimetros, Red se levantó sonriente y sujetó del brazo a su primo, para proseguir a tirar de él.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Ni 20 minutos después, Gold ya estaba en el comedor, desayunando, mientras Red se movía de un lado a otro, de un rincón del apartamento al opuesto en cuestión de segundos, tomando cuanta cosa creyera necesaria y musitando algo que Gold no podía- ni tenía el interes- de entender.

"¿Cúal es el maldito apuro en llegar temprano?" -Preguntó Gold, trás un bocado de cereal.

"Aún tengo que terminar de tramitar unos papeles, y tengo que recoger mi horario. Después quiero ganar un buen lugar y..." -Y siguió, y siguió, y siguó. Pero la mente del menor de los primos no podía procesar mucha información en las mañanas, así que solo se limitó a asentir y dedicarle una mirada ausente al mayor.- "Como sea, tengo que irme ya. ¡Te veré luego!"

"Un momento. ¿Por qué carajo me despertaste temprano si ibas a dejarme ir solo?" -Preguntó Gold, ligeramente molesto. Red desvió la mirada, en ese semblante de infantil confusión que solo él sabía lucir.

"Vaya, supongo que no había necesidad." -Por un segundo, Gold consideró lanzar el plato de cereal sobre la mesa hacía la cabeza de Red, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea. A su padre no le gustaban las manchas de sangre en la alfombra.- "¡Nos vemos!" -Y sin mediar otra palabra, el mayor de los primos huyó del departamento por la puerta principal a una velocidad incalculable para la adormilada y desinteresada cabeza de Gold.

El ojiambar se levantó, tomó los trastos sucios que acababa de usar y los llevó al lavabo. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a lavarlos, el timbre del teléfono rompió con la calma matinal del departamento. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Gold avanzó hasta el infernal aparato en la sala, presionó un botón y se lo llevó al oído.

"¿Bueno? ...No, acaba de salir." -Explicó Gold, antes de suspirar por lo bajo.- "...Claro, deme un momento." -El muchacho tomó lapiz y papel de un estante al otro lado de la sala y se sentó a la mesa donde apenas hace unos minutos estaba comiendo. Su mano se movía suavemente y sin prisa, redactando cada palabra que el hombre al otro lado de la linea le dictaba.- "Listo... No hay problema. Adios." -Y con el mismo efusivismo, el moreno colgó.

Su vista se posó en lo que acababa de escribir, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. Por algún motivo, sentía un vacío en su estomago, a pesar de que acababa de desayunar, y al mismo tiempo, sentía nauseas. Dejó el recado que acababa de anotar junto al teléfono, tomó su mochila, y salió del departamento, aún con ese sentimiento inquietante zumbando en la parte trasera de su mente.

* * *

><p>¡Oh, por Arceus! Definitivamente no había extrañado este lugar. No hay que malentender a Ruby, pero cualquier adolescente sano desea alargar al maximo su estancia fuera de la institución educativa en la que están enrolados, y Ruby era cualquier cosa menos insano. Llegó al aula acostumbrada y se sentó en el primer lugar disponible. Miró con pereza el reloj atado a su muñeca izquierda y después volvió su mirada ausente al frente del salón.<p>

Entonces volvió a examinar el reloj, esta vez un tanto extrañado, para después girarse y escanear el fondo de la clase, en busca de alguien.

"No ha llegado..." -Dedujo Ruby, en un murmullo. Pensó en levantarse e ir a buscarla, pero justo entonces, los alumnos que vagaban en el pasillo entraron al aula, seguidos de el Subdirector Wallace. El ojirojo tendría que esperar.

"Dentro, jovenes. ¡Dentro!" -Exclamó el hombre, sonriendo amigablemente. Era raro para Ruby verlo sonriendo de esa forma. Wallace no era ni remotamente un hombre malo o antipatico, simplemente era... demasiado teatral como para dejar aflorar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Una vez que todos habían entrado, Wallace pasó al frente de la clase y se sentó sobre el escritorio, de brazos cruzados, escaneando a todos los alumnos.- "Como muchos sabrán, soy el Subdirector de esta institución."

"¡¿En serio? No lo había notado." -Exclamó una voz al fondo del salón.

"Castigado. Te quedarás después de clase a limpiar el auditorio." -Anunció el peliturco, sin perder la compostura ni dignarse a mirar al muchacho. Él sabía quien era.- "Lo que significa que tengo muchas responsabilidades. Después de cierto incidente el año pasado con una de las profesoras en el..."

Oh, si. Ruby recordaba eso. Según le habían contado ciertos integrantes de los DH, Gold se las había arreglado para "cerrar el trato" con Flannery, la ex-profesora de Baile que laboraba allí hace un año... frente a Crys, quien ahora es su novia. Qué mundo tan extraño.

"...Y por tanto, los roles se han visto un poco alterados." -Ruby se perdió un poco durante la explicación, pero regresó justo a tiempo para lo importante.- "Winona ya no será Directora de esta institución; yo tomaré ese lugar, mientras que ella cubrirá el lugar de Flannery como profesora de Danza. Entonces, eso los deja a ustedes, jovenes Artesanos Visuales, sin un profesor. Pero me tomé la libertad de solucionar ese problema. ¡Pasa!" -Después de la explicación del ahora Director de la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod, la puerta del aula se abrió.

Una joven mujer, de cabello corto negro y grandes ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, labios rojos y voluminosos, vistiendo en forma demasiado formal para una mujer con sus facciones, se adentró al aula y tomó lugar frente a Wallace, sonriendo de la misma forma.

"Buenos días, alumnos." -Saludó la mujer.- "Mi nombre es Margerine Yögan, y seré su profesora de Artes Visuales durante el tiempo que sea necesario."

"Bien, yo ya hice mi trabajo." -Exclamó Wallace, para después abrirse paso hacía la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, miró por sobre su hombro y se dirigió al grupo.- "Aquel que no acate sus ordenes, responderá personalmente ante mi."

"Otorguenme se atención, por favor." -Llamó la morena profesora, atrayendo todas las miradas al frente de la clase. Yögan comenzó a escribir en el pizarron al frente, al tiempo que explicaba.- "Como ya les expliqué, soy Margerine Yögan. Pueden referirse a mí como Señorita Yögan o Miss Yögan. Estudié en esta Academia cuando tenía aproximadamente su edad, y después finalicé mis estudios superiores en el Colegio Castella de Artes Visuales, así que si tienen alguna duda, estoy segura de que puedo aclararla fácilmente."

"¿De dónde es usted, Miss Yögan?" -Preguntó una muchacha.

"Jovenes, les pido que cuando quieran preguntar algo, levanten la mano." -Explicó la profesora, ignorando gélidamente a la alumna. Segundos después, la misma joven levantó la mano.- "Nací en esta ciudad, si a eso te refieres. Si ninguno de ustedes tiene una duda referente a la clase, me gustaría-" -La mano de Ruby se levantó, cortando a la mujer en medía oración. Yögan le señaló, otorgandole la palabra.

"¿Es usted la misma Margerine Yögan que ganó la beca Drayden?" -Preguntó el ojirojo. La profesora le miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin mostrar ningún deje de sentimiento, de emoción. Sin algo que delatara o que señalara a lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Eso no se relaciona a la materia." -Señaló la morena.

"Se relaciona a usted, que va a impartir la materia." -Argumentó el ojirojo.- "Si de verdad es usted, significaría que es alguien digna de respetar."

"¿Y acaso yo necesito tu respeto?" -Preguntó ella, avanzando lenta y peligrosamente a Ruby. No se notaba molesta; si acaso lucía como una serena serpiente a punto de engullir a un indefenso roedor.- "Si soy tu profesora, creo que no necesito nada más para exigir tu respeto."

"El respeto no se exige: se gana." -Afirmó el estudiante, desafiando la mirada de la mujer con una propia. Ambos mantuvieron esta extraña lucha de poder en silencio, hasta que Miss Yögan se giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la silla detrás del escritorio.

"Tendremos tiempo para discutir acerca del tema cuando te quedes después de clase en detención." -Anunció ella, para después apoyar ambos brazos en su escritorio y descanzar su mentón sobre sus manos.- "A menos que tengas un problema con eso."

"...Ninguno." -Murmuró Ruby, derrotado.

Ese sería un largo, tortuoso, y nada cuchi semestre.

* * *

><p>"¡Red!"<p>

Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la oficina principal, una mano se enganchó del hombro del moreno y lo obligó a girarse, para quedar frente a frente con un par de ojos turcos extrañamente brillantes. Le tomó un par de segundos percatarse de quién le sujetaba, ahora, por los dos hombros.

"Eh. Hola, señor." -Saludó torpemente el béisbolista.- "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Eso no importa ahora." -Musitó el hombre, separandose un poco del muchacho al notar la incomodidad en su mirada.- "Lo que importa eres tú. ¿Volverás a estudiar aquí?"

"Así es. A fín de cuentas, solo queda un semestre antes de graduarme." -Respondió un sonriente Red. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro se apagó lentamente cuando notó cómo la mirada de Wallace había hecho lo propio.- "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Cómo hiciste para pagar la colegiatura?" -Preguntó el Director. Red bajó la mirada casí por instinto.

"Lance me ayudó con eso."

_"¿Qué es esto?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, después de que un pequeño sobre cayó en su regazo. Levantó la mirada para ver cómo el pelirrojo representante caminaba hasta la nevera de su habitación y sacaba de ella una botella de agua._

_"Consideralo tu paga." -Murmuró Lance, dandole la espalda. Demasiado ocupado hidratandose como para dignarse a dirigirle la mirada._

_"¿Qué? No, eso no fue parte del trato." -Dijo el telonero, alarmado. Hizo ademán de levantarse del sofá en el que estaba recostado, pero la mirada de Lance le detuvo._

_"Que te quede algo claro." -Dijo el hombre, el tono de su voz peligrosamente bajo.- "Yo soy quien decide cómo es el trato. Tampoco te emociones; no es mucho dinero. Solo lo suficiente para comprarte una motocicleta, nuevos uniformes para tus compañeritos del béisbol..." -El hombre caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y una vez que estuvo del otro lado, con la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para solo dejar ver uno de sus ojos, murmuró:- "...O tal vez puedas tomar unas clases."_

"Estupendo." -Gruñó Wallace, antes de recargarse en el muro más cercano, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en el fondo del corredor.- "Ahora estás en deuda con él."

"No lo creo." -Dijo Red, ganandose inmediatamente una mirada extrañada del mayor.- "No creo que Lance sea tán malo como usted lo hace ver."

"No lo conoces."

"Usted tampoco." -Afirmó Red, tan sereno como al principio.- "Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que ustedes se vieron; pudo haber cambiado."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" -Preguntó Wallace, ligeramente interesado. La sinceridad con la que Red sonrió después le hizo dudar.

"Trás lo que usted me contó antes de irme... yo también pensé que Lance me haría la vida imposible mientras le fuera posible." -Confezó el muchacho, con la mirada baja, pero sonriente.- "Pero en realidad, él me trató bien."

"¿Eh?" -Fue lo único que atinó a decir el mayor. ¿Red le estaría mintiendo? No. ¿Cúal sería el propósito?- "¿De qué hablas?"

"Si, de vez en cuando se frustraba cuando hacía algo mal, y me presionaba bastante." -Explicó Red, rascando su nuca perezosamente.- "Pero cuando no estaba haciendo eso, me aconsejaba a su manera, y a fín de cuentas me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de éste medio, y de la música en general. Ahora... estoy más decidido a cumplir mi meta."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el ojiturco, desviando su mirada hacía el techo. Pese a la confianza que le tenía a Red, pese a la confianza con la que sus palabras rodaban de sus labios... no podía creerle. En su mente no cabía esa idea, no podía concebir el hecho de que Lance...- "Ve a clases."

"¿Eh?" -Al principio, esas palabras desorientaron un poco al muchacho, pero trás la mirada que le profirió el hombre, Red se puso en marcha.- "Nos vemos."

"Adios." -Murmuró Wallace, aún con esa mirada melancólica clavada al techo. Los engranes de su cabeza se pusieron a trabajar como no lo habían hecho en decadas.

* * *

><p>Ok, tal vez llegar tarde el primer día de clases no era algo que tuviera el lujo de hacer, considerando sus notas. Tal vez no debió haberse quedado hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con su padre, y tal vez no debió apagar la alarma en la mañana solo para volver a quedarse dormido. Pero honestamente, a Black no le importaba mucho.<p>

Sin prisa y con toda la calma de quien poseeía el lugar, el castaño se abría paso por los vacíos corredores, directo hasta su objetivo: el salón de música. Sin embargo, en medio de la tranquilidad matinal que inundaba el pasillo, se pudo escuchar un suave murmullo, que rompía con el silencio que tan raro era en un lugar como lo era esta Academia.

Ligeramente cautivado por el suave sonido, Black siguió la fuente de éste sin darse cuenta. Era una voz: una voz suave y al mismo tiempo firme, que recitaba linea tras linea de palabras intangibles para el muchacho, pero que al mismo tiempo lograban conmoverle de una extraña manera. Para cuando Black se percató, ya estaba frente a un salón al que nunca había venido. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no causar ningún sonido que pudiese delatarlo, y simplemente asomó su cabeza al interior del aula.

Eran cerca de dos docenas de alumnos, sentados en silencio sobre el suelo, formando un perfecto circulo alrededor de una sola chica. Una chica con la que el Diamond Holder ya había tenido el placer de entablar una conversación.

"¿Y qué son las emociones, sino la verdad del corazón? Aquella verdad que refleja la aflicción y el sufrimiento de un alma herida." -Black no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero se encontró a sí mismo tan cautivado por sus palabras como el resto de los adolescentes en ese salón.

"Muy bien, Skyla." -Felicitó el profesor. Un extraño y anciano hombre, vistiendo una gabardina demasiado pesada y acolchada para aquella epoca del año.- "Puedes tomar asiento."

Apenas la muchacha se movió un poco, su mirada se disparó hasta la puerta del aula, sorprendiendo al fisgón músico. Pronto las miradas de los demás alumnos se le unieron, y al final la del profesor.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, muchacho?" -Preguntó el hombre, sonriendo amablemente al castaño. Sin embargo, la mirada de Black seguía estática en la muchacha. Aquella muchacha tan extraña que había conocido bajo la luz de la luna.

"Y-Yo- No, solo-"

"¡Oh, aquí estás!" -Exclamó Skyla, lanzandose sobre el muchacho, para sorpresa del mismo.- "¿Tienes una idea de cúanto tiempo te he esperado? ¡Oh, si tan solo nuestra abulea viviera para ver el tipo de muchacho en el que te haz convertido!"

"Skyla, ¿Lo conoces?" -Preguntó una de las alumnas sentadas en el suelo. La aludida sujetó firmemente el brazo del castaño y se giró a la clase.

"La verdad es que no." -Exclamó ella, arrastrando un poco a Black.- "Ha sido mi primo durante toda mi vida, y sin embargo, pareciera que no lo conozco en lo más mínimo. Señor Pryce, ¿Le importaría si acompaño al chiquillo? Es importante."

"Seguro, Skyla. Ve con cuidado." -Sin esperar una segunda confirmación- siquiera una palabra más- la extraña muchacha, aún sujeta al brazo del DH y dirigiendolo a su voluntad, salió del aula.

Una vez afuera, ambos caminaron varios pasos hasta dar vuelta en una esquina, donde Skyla simplemente soltó a Black y dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Había tantas cosas que Black quería preguntar en ese momento, pero mientras la muchacha apoyaba su espalda en el muro más cercano y se delizaba hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, la única que zumbaba en su cabeza sin importar las demás, era:

"¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?" -Preguntó el castaño. Skyla posó su mirada en él, como sorprendida de que aún estuviera allí parado.

"Acabas de presenciar una de mis grandes escenas actorales." -Explicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.- "Oh, cierto. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Eh..." -Y justo en ese momento, el castaño recordó que nunca le dijo su nombre. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener las ganas de golpearse la frente.- "Black. Mi nombre es Black Kokutan."

"Skyla. Skyla Ten." -Se presentó ella, extendiendole la mano. Black dudó un poco, pero a fín de cuentas la estrechó.- "Me pareces conocido, Black. ¿Te he visto en alguna parte?"

"Nos vimos hace una semana en Olivine City." -Respondió el muchacho, pero la mueca de confusión y la forma en que Skyla ladeaba su cabeza hacía la izquierda, le decían que debía ser un poco más especifico.- "Debajo del faro... en la noche. Dijiste algo acerca de la luna, y que el mundo-"

"¡Oh, si!" -Le cortó estrepitosamente, y el castaño casí se traga su propia lengua del susto.- "¡Eras tú!" -Exclamó, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

"S-Si." -Afirmó nuevamente el muchacho.- "Por cierto, ¿Qué era todo eso de la luna?"

"Era el monólogo de una vieja obra de teatro." -Respondió Skyla, para después extender su mano nuevamente al muchacho. Black la sujetó y le ayudó a levantar.- "Estaba aburrida, así que decidí ensayar."

"Pero entonces-"

"¡Oh, mira la hora!" -Exclamó la ojiazul, mirando al inexistente reloj en su muñeca.- "Debo regresar a clase o Pryce sospechará. ¡Nos vemos, pastelito!" -Y después de plantar un rápido, cortó y exageradamente ruidoso beso en su mejilla, Skyla huyó de regreso al aula de la que había salido hace unos momentos, dejando solo a un confundido DH.

"...¿Cómo carajo sé cuando está actuando y cuando no?" -Se preguntó en voz alta, antes de meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y continuar su tardío trayecto a clase. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

><p>"¡Oh, si las paredes hablaran!" -Exclamó Red, arrojandose al sofá viejo y polvoso del Cuartel, levantando una nube de particulas en el aire.- "Seguramente dirían cuanto me han extrañado."<p>

"O muy probablemente te maldecirían aún por la mancha de mostaza en aquella esquina." -Dijo Black, para después arrojar su mochila al lugar señalado. Poco después de ellos, un aletargado Gold entró al punto de reunión del equipo. La actitud del ojiambar podría pasar desapercibida por su despistado primo, pero no por Black.- "¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada." -Respondió a secas. Black no era estúpido; se notaba a leguas que su amigo le mentía.- "Deja de mirarme así."

"¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo si supiera que me estas dando por mi lado?" -Preguntó el ojinegro, antes de sonreír suavemente.- "No sé por qué te molestas en mentirme si sabes que lo descubriré tarde o-"

"¡Está bien, mentí! Ahora cierra la boca." -Espetó el muchacho, atrayendo la atención de su primo a la conversación.

"¿Y ahora qué te picó?" -Preguntó Red, desde su cómodo lugar en el sofá. Gold desvió la mirada y apretó la mandibula, tratando de calmarse.

"Lo que sea que me pase, no es de su incumbencia." -Murmuró Gold, dando media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de allí. Pero su primo se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, se apresuró hasta él y sujetó su hombro. Sin embargo, apenas su mano entró en contacto con él, Gold se la sacudió bruscamente.- "¡Dejame en paz!"

"¡Si vas a ladrarme, al menos ten la consideración de explicarme por qué!" -Espetó Red, contagiandose de la rabia de su pariente. Gold rió de manera agria, justo en la cara de su primo.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te vas a jugar a la superestrella? Es lo que mejor sabes hacer." -Siseó el ojiambar.- "Es lo único que sabes hacer. Solo sabes hundirte en sueños y fantasías y te olvidas de todos los que te rodean."

"Sabes bien que eso no es verdad." -Dijo Red, totalmente sereno.- "Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes."

"¡Oh, por favor! Diras la mierda que quieras una y otra vez hasta que tu mismo lo creas." -Exclamó Gold, empujando a Red por el pecho, haciendolo retroceder un par de pasos.- "Pero yo sé que en verdad tu fuiste en esa gira porque querías sentirte famoso. No lo hiciste por Yellow, ni por Sketch. No lo hiciste por Misty, ¡Lo hiciste por tí!"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" -Dijo Red, fallando en su intento de sonar creíble. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, su voz se había partido a media oración.- "¿Crees que fue fácil para mí dejarlos? ¿Salir de sus vidas por un año? ¡No fue mi elección!"

"¡Fue completamente tu elección, Red!" -Gritó el ojiambar, y seguido, un silencio de ultratumba se apoderó del lugar.- "...Elegiste la fama por sobre tu familia y amigos... Y después todos ellos te recibieron como un heroe."

Ambos Ongaku se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, como si pudiesen escuchar sus mutuos pensamientos. Después de una corta carcajada, Gold dio media vuelta, pasó de largo a Black y salió del cuartel. Apenas la puerta de metal se cerró, Red le lanzó una mirada suplicante al co-fundador de los DH.

"Sé que no..." -Le aseguró el castaño, arrancando una débil sonrisa del capitán.

* * *

><p>Y helo aquí, en detención. ¡Oh, las cosas que escucharía de su padre esa noche! Norman era muy estricto en cuanto a la conducta que esperaba por parte de su hijo, y un castigo no era algo que aplaudiría. Pero bueno, Ruby tenía con que defenderse. Él seguiría argumentando que no hizo nada malo aún cuando se volviera mudo, a todas las personas en el mundo se les hubiesen caído las orejas y el mundo entero hablara mandarín.<p>

Ruby odiaba el mandarín... y a la profesora delante de él. Bajó un poco su cuaderno para poder lanzarle una furtiva mirada a la más reciente adquisición del plantel. La nueva docente estaba completamente inmersa en un libro: "Vanitas" era todo lo que Ruby podía leer en la portada, las demás letras eran demasiado pequeñas.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" -Preguntó Marge, sorprendiendo a Ruby. El muchacho se estremeció un poco, pero se tranquilizó al notar que la mirada de la morena seguía en las hojas de aquel libro.- "¿No tienes tareas, o algo?"

"Ninguna que pueda hacer aquí." -Musitó el ojirojo, antes de dejar salir un pesado suspiro.- "Nunca me respondió."

"Nunca escuché una pregunta." -Respondió ella, mecanicamente. Como si fuera una respuesta automatica que se activa con un comando.

"¿Usted ganó la beca Drayden?" -Preguntó nuevamente. Finalmente, Miss Yögan bajó un poco el libro, y clavó su mirada sobre la de Ruby por encima de éste.- "¿Por qué se molesta tanto cuando le preguntó eso? Honestamente no lo entiendo."

"Una pregunta a la vez, niño." -Exclamó Marge, para después cerrar su libro y dejarlo a un lado. Juntó sus manos y reposó sus codos sobre su escritorio. Dejó salir un ligero suspiro y después fijó su mirada estática en un punto al azar del techo.- "Si, yo gané la beca Drayden para el Colegio Castella de Artes Visuales."

"Lo dice como si fuese algo malo." -Señaló Ruby, suavizando sus palabras por puro instinto. La mirada de Margerine se endureció, y casí al instante sus manos se sujetaban una a la otra con más ímpetu.

"...Es díficil... alejarte de las personas que amas para cumplir tus sueños." -Dijo la profesora, para después esconder su mirada de la de Ruby.- "...Pero que la persona que más amas en el mundo te aleje para que lo hagas... es insufrible."

_"¡Por favor, no quiero!_

_"Será por tu propio bien. Te juro que volveremos a vernos... Cuando seas tan buena artista como yo."_

"Ya veo... entonces, usted está casada." -Musitó Ruby, sorprendiendose a sí mismo y a su profesora.- "¡Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia!"- La morena rió ante la reacción de su estudiante.

"No. No estoy casada." -Respondió Yögan, sonriente.- "Yo a él lo amo, pero de una manera pura y especial. Él fue quien me dió mi apellido, y el que me ayudo a aprender todo lo que sé ahora."

"¿Le dio su apellido?" -Preguntó el ojirojo. Y después, sin esperar la respuesta, dejó caer su frente en la mesa de su banca.- "Una vez más, no es de mi incumbencia."

"Esta vez tengo que coincidir contigo, Ruby." -Dijo ella. El muchacho levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que su mirada se encontrara con la de su profesora, y trás un par de segundos en silencio, ambos se echaron a reir como un par de locos.

Miss Yögan, pensó Ruby, tal vez no era tan mala como lucía.

* * *

><p>"Por favor, Green." -Suplicó Blue, hablando por teléfono con su novio. Utilizando aquel tonito de voz que usaría una niña de 4 años para convencer a su padre de comprarle una golosina.- "Es importante."<p>

"Es un cumpleaños, Blue." -Musitó Green, algo exasperado por la insistencia de la ojiazul.- "Tiene uno cada año."

"¡Pero se trata de Red!" -Exclamó la castaña, dando vueltas por su habitación, cual demente enjaulada.- "Es tu mejor amigo, tu casi-hermano. La persona a la que por cierto aún no haz visto desde que se fue de gira."

"Blue yo-" -Un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la linea causó que Blue alejara el aparato de su oído, apretando los dientes debido al dolor. Parecían voces. La muchacha pudó oir levemente la voz de su novio antes de que se cortara la comunicación:- "Te llamo después."

"...Claro." -Murmuró Blue, antes de arrojar violentamente su teléfono al colchón.- "Como siempre lo haces."

* * *

><p><em>Una mañana soleada en la playa de Olivine City, el cantar de las aves, la brisa salina golpeandole el cuerpo. Sería el despertar perfecto, a no ser por la increible resaca que le atracó sin piedad. Estuvo a punto de gritar de agonía, pero el peso y la falta de circulación en su brazo derecho lo detuvieron. Temeroso, miró hacía su derecha y encontró una mata de cabello rosado frente a él.<em>

_"...Mierda, no lo hice." -Suplicó el rubio._

_"Mierda, no lo hiciste." -Murmuró una tercera voz. El muchacho miró a su izquierda, y se encontró con el capitán de su equipo, y con la rubia dueña de Sketch. Extrañamente, la mano del muchacho estaba firmemente fija sobre los ojos de la jovencita.- "...¿E-Enserio, Pearl?"_

_"Puedo explicarlo."_

_"¡¿Por qué carajo estás desnudo? ¿Por qué está desnuda ella? ¿Por qué en la playa? ¿Qué hay de Maylene? ¡Whitney, Pearl! ¡Mierda, Whintey, Pearl!"_

_"¡Callate, coño!" -Siseó Pearl, tratando de safarse de debajo de la Modelo, pero fallando en el intento.- "...Ok, tal vez no puedo explicarlo ahora, pero-"_

_"Su hermana, Pearl." -Murmuró Red, aún con la mano fijamente tapando la visibilidad de Yellow.- "Te acostaste con su hermana. ¡En la playa!"_

_"No me sermoneés, ¿Qué hay de ti?" -Preguntó el rubio, señalando la chaqueta del ojirojo.- "La arena me dice que ustedes también pasaron la noche aquí."_

_"Pero no tuvimos sexo, imbecil." -Se defendió Red.- "Y no despertamos desnudos bajo el sol. A todo esto, ¿Donde está tu ropa?"- Pearl escaneó sus alrededores, safó finalmente su brazo del agarre de Whitney y rascó su cabeza confudido._

_"Buena pregunta."_

"Wow." -Exclamó Dia, una vez que Pearl terminó su relato.- "...Lo arruinaste."

"Gracias."

"En grande."

"Lo sé, Dia." -Señaló Pearl, levantando la voz.- "Dejé eso muy claro, soy un imbecil. Pero en mi defensa, estaba totalmente ebrio."

"No me refiero a eso, y ya estás lo suficientemente grande para saber cuanto bebes." -Explicó el peliazul, mirando con preocupación a su amigo.- "¿Qué sucedió con Maylene, Pearl?" -Ante esta pregunta, el rubio no pudo evitar agachar la mirada. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

"Terminó conmigo." -Confesó Pearl. Dia trató de leer entre lineas, ver si el rubio mentía, o bromeaba, o algo que dijera que esto no era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Ellos eran tan... perfectos, el uno para el otro.

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Dia. Nunca había sido del tipo de personas que buscan los detalles de cada desgracia por puro morbo, pero de verdad quería saber cúal podría ser un motivo para romper algo tan... correcto, como lo era la relación de ellos. Porque si ellos no eran perfectos, si ellos no merecían tenerse el uno al otro...

"Dijo... dijo que... oh, coño." -Musitó el muchacho, para después llevarse las manos al rostro.- "Dijo... que simplemente, ya no sentía nada por mí. Dijo que dejé de ser un desafío, y que lo que... lo que-"

"Tranquilo." -Le apacigüo el cocinero, sujetando sus hombros. Existía la confianza, tras una amistad con la edad de una vida joven, así que Pearl no lo pensó dos veces en abrazar a su amigo y llorar en su hombro.

"La cagué, Dia... Ahora ella no volverá conmigo." -Musitó el rubio. El peliazul pudo sentir ese nudo de incertidumbre en su estomago.

Si ellos no eran perfectos... quiza los demás ni siquiera estaban cerca.

* * *

><p>Sabía el procedimiento a seguir en este tipo de situaciones. No porque ocurrieran muy a menudo, sino porque las pocas veces que habían ocurrido, Crys había prestado mucha atención. Ahora, ambos yacían en el suelo de la habitación de ella, completamente en silencio, uno junto al otro, sin tocarse y con la mirada fija en el techo.<p>

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Gold?" -Preguntó finalmente la ojiazul, trás varios minutos de silencio.- "¿Por qué fuiste tan duro con tu primo?"

"Me da coraje que se haya ido... y que después todos actúen como si lo que hizo no estuviera mal." -Murmuró el muchacho, sin embargo, Crys imitó el sonido de cierta función corporal con su lengua. Gold se levantó un poco, apoyandose sobre sus codos, y miró extrañado a su novia.- "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Esto?" -Preguntó, y después repitió el mismo sonido.

"Si, eso. ¿Qué se supone que fue?"

"Es todo lo que escuché cuando hablaste." -Explicó Crys, y una vez más repitió el sonido.- "¿A quién tratas de engañar, Gold? ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?"

"Me molesta..." -Comenzó el ojiambar, para luego regresar a su posición inicial.- "...Me molesta que ya tenga todo planeado."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -Preguntó Crystal, incierta. Gold suspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Ese muchacho sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida." -Explicó el moreno.- "Digo, sabe que quiere ser un cantante famoso. Quiere ser músico y hacer lo que le apasiona. Tiene un plan para hacerlo, sabe qué pasos seguir- ¡Incluso ya empezó a ponerlos en marcha! Crys, yo ni siquiera sé qué desayunaré mañana."

"Entonces, te preocupa que te esté dejando atrás." -Señaló Crystal, recibiendo como respuesta un cabeceo del muchacho.- "Te preocupa que no sabes qué quieres hacer con tu vida."

"Exacto." -Respondió él.- "Este será mi último semestre en la Academia. Después de eso... no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. No tengo madera de artista pop, las alternativas tampoco parecen muy llamativas. No puedo ser de esos artistas ambulantes que van de pueblo en pueblo, pero no puedo quedarme en esta ciudad sin los estudios de bachillerato y... ¡Mierda!" -Exclamó, para después impactar el suelo con su puño cerrado.- "...Soy un desastre."

"No, no lo eres." -Le tranquilizó ella, para después acariciar su mano con la propia.- "Solo eres humano. Es normal que te preocupe tu futuro, y a decir verdad, es muy saludable."

"Gracias." -Dejó salir Gold.

"¿Qué hay del piano?" -Preguntó Crys, genuinamente confuniendo a su novio.

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"Sé que no eres fanatico de la Orquesta de Goldenrod, pero-"

"Mis palabras exactas fueron: preferiría bañarme en gasolina y entrar a un edificio en llamas antes de poner un pie en ese escenario." -Recalcó Gold, para descontento de su novia.- "Ademas, ellos nunca me aceptarían."

"¿Por qué lo dudas?" -Preguntó Crys, acariciando suavemente la frente del muchacho. Gold dejó salir un suspiro amargo de derrota, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el suave contacto.- "Puedes hacerlo."

"Simplemente no me imagino a mi mismo tocando música clasica." -Murmuró el ojiambar.- "Cuando toco el piano, no me gusta tocar cosas de Beethoven, Mozart, Satie o esos pelmazos. Me gusta tocar la música que me gusta."

"Podrás seguir tocando lo que te gusta. Es más, si te aceptan, podrás usar el piano de la orquesta cuando gustes." -Le persuadió la muchacha, adentrandose en su psiquis. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Sabía las cosas que lo motivarían a hacer algo grande.- "Intentalo, Gold. Date una oportunidad."

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaba, caminando de noche por las calles de Goldenrod City, recientemente salido del Parque Nacional y en ruta a ver a su novia. Oh, si había algo que Red había extrañado durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, fue la comida de Sketch... y a Yellow. Como fuere, el ojirojo se acercaba a paso acelerado al restaurante, planeando ya las palabras exactas que le diría a la rubia, con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.<p>

Sin embargo, paró en seco al llegar a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrado. El muchacho trató de ver a través de las ventanas, pero con las luces apagadas era practicamente imposible ver más allá de las cortinas. Tendría que venir en otra ocasión, pensó él, o quiza llamarla por teléfono. Si, eso haría. Justo cuando el muchacho se disponía a retirarse, un hombre al final de la calle llamó su atención. Lo reconoció rápidamente como el tío de Yellow.

"Buenas tardes, señor." -Saludó amablemente. El hombre levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Red. Qué extraño, pensó el muchacho, lucía sorprendido.

"Red... ¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó el hombre, acercandose a la puerta con llave en mano. El ojirojo no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la pregunta.

"Pues, vine a ver a Yellow." -Respondió el capitán de los DH, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y quiza lo era. El señor se detuvo en sus cabales, dio media vuelta y miró directo en los ojos de Red, inmerso en confusión.- "¿Sucede algo?"

"Acabo de dejarla en el aeropuerto." -Explicó el hombre, y esta vez, fue turno de Red de verse confundido.- "Se fue."

"Se fue... ¡Se fue! ¿Cómo que se fue?"- Exclamó Red, sujetando al señor por los hombros, para después sacudirlo sin piedad.- "¿A donde se fue? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada?

"Ganó la beca Drayden para el Colegio Castella de Artes Visuales. Fue a Unova para terminar sus estudios." -El hombre continuó explicando cosa tras cosa, pero Red ya no le prestaba atención. Lo único que entró en su cabeza fue que Yellow se había marchado, sin decirle nada, a Unova. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía un lugar con ese nombre, maldita sea!

Quiza... quiza Gold estaba en lo correcto. Quiza de verdad los había descuidado, tanto que no pudo ver venir algo como esto.

* * *

><p>Para ser justos, tenía una muy buena razón para no querer venir... Odiaba este lugar. Lo odiaba con locura. Odiaba las orquestas, odiaba a los maestros de orquesta. ¡Odiaba todo lo referente a las orquestas! Y sin embargo, se las había arreglado para llegar al auditorio. El lugar por fuera era como un domo gigante, y por dentro, era un lugar oscuro, iluminado solo por los reflectores que se elevaban sobre el escenario. Miles de butacas rodeaban el entablado en forma de semi-circulo.<p>

La mirada de Gold se posó en el grupo de personas en el escenario, a mitad de un practica. El muchacho pensó en retirarse, pero descartó esa idea y se sentó en el lugar más cercano, esperando a que finalizaran. Al cabo de unos segundos, todos lo instrumentos dejaron de sonar. Una mujer que tocaba el clarinete, le murmuró algo al Maestro de Orquesta, el hombre que encabezaba al grupo, y este se giró hacía el público.

"¡Parece que tenemos un admirador!" -Exclamó el hombre. Gold estaba demasiado alejado, por lo que no podía vislumbrarlo apropiadamente.- "Acercate, chico. No te morderemos." -Gold rodó los ojos en exasperación, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el escenario. Poco a poco, el hombre se volvió más real frente a sus ojos.

Era totalmente calvo, anciano, de piel ligeramente bronceada, lucía un extraño bigote largo y blanco y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y redondas. El hombre, cruzado de brazos, arqueó una ceja, que escapó de su oculto lugar debajo de los cristales sombríos.

"¿Cúal es tu nombre, chico?" -Preguntó el Maestro de Orquesta.

"Gold Ongaku." -Respondió a secas, para después pasar a otra cosa. Tanto fue su apuro, que no notó aquel leve deje de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre.- "Quiero ser parte de la orquesta." -Afirmó el ojiambar, e inmediatamente, todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. El calvo se giró y le hizo una seña con la mano. Inmediatamente todos enmudecieron.

"Ongaku, dices..." -Murmuró el hombre, sonriendo cual niño en una dulcería. El extraño individuo se dio media vuelta, de frente a la orquesta.- "Sientate, y escucha."

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Gold, sin embargo, el hombre ya no respondió. Solo tomó su batuta y le hizo una seña al conjunto. **#** El sonido de la flauta dio pie para que los demás instrumentos comenzaran a sonar. Gold retrocedió un poco y se sentó en primera fila, mientras la orquesta proseguía con la pieza en turno.

A medida que se adentraba más en la canción, Gold comenzó a recordar cosas. Principalmente, las amistades que había forjado en su vida, las que había perdido, las personas que había decpecionado, las que le habían decepcionado a él. Entonces, un destello fugaz trajo a su atención aquel momento de su niñez. Aquel instante en su vida en que decidió estudiar música. Aquella promesa entre primos que había olvidado.

Durante todo este tiempo, Gold había actuado por mera costumbre, olvidando por completo los motivos detrás de sus acciones. Había olvidado que él también había hecho una promesa. Dos, de hecho, pero una de ellas era la que realmente le preocupaba romper. El ojiambar sintió un nudo en su garganta, pero trato de obviarlo conforme la melodía avanzaba.

Esto era lo que quería hacer. Quería poder despertar emociones en la gente con solo sonidos, quería conmover a alguien de la misma manera en que esto imbeciles lo estaban conmoviendo a él, y si ser parte de la Orquesta le ayudaba a hacerlo, ese sería el camino que tomaría. Esta era su decisión, la que cambiaría el curso de su vida. Este momento crucial en el plano de su existencia, como lo había sido aquel día...

Cuando por fin los músicos dejaron de tocar, el Maestro se giró hacía Gold, sin embargo, se detuvo en sus cabales, sorprendido.

"¿Te sientes bien?" -Preguntó el hombre, confundiendo a Gold.

"Si, perfectamente, ¿Por qué?" -Preguntó el ojiambar.

"Estás llorando."

Efectivamente. Gold sentía un par de lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. No recordaba justamente cuando fue la última vez que había llorado, menos aún la última vez que alguien lo había visto llorar. Y había olvidado... ese gran alivio que sentía cuando terminaba de hacerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes, Gold?" -Preguntó el hombre. El muchacho levantó la mirada, para que se encontrara con las gafas del calvo, y sonrió.

"Siento... que aún puedo cumplir mi promesa." -Afirmó el ojiambar, y trás unos momentos, el Maestro sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Excelente! Tienes madera de músico, muchacho." -Exclamó el anciano, antes de extenderle una mano para subirlo al escenario.- "¿Qué instrumento tocas?"

"Pues, relevante a este lugar, diría que solamente el piano y el violín." -Respondió el moreno. El viejo rodeó su cuello con un brazo y lo atrajo hacía sí.

"Uh, lo siento, muchacho. El piano está firmemente ocupado, y alguien más ya está audicionando para nuestro puesto libre en el violín." -Explicó el Maestro, para disgusto de Gold.- "Pero... supongo que podemos hacer esto interesante. ¡Elesa!" -Tras el grito que profirió el viejo, una rubia joven se levantó de su lugar al fondo de la Orquesta.- "Gold, ella es Elesa Denki. Nuestra aspirante a violinista."

"Mucho gusto." -Dijeron ambos, para después hacer una corta reverencia.

"No se muestren tanto respeto, muchachos." -Dijo el hombre, sonriendo maleficamente.- "Porque a partir de mañana, estarán compitiendo por el puesto de violinista en la Orquesta de Goldenrod City."

"¡¿Qué?" -Exclamó la rubia, indignada.- "Blaine, no puede hacer esto."

"Puedo, y lo haré, jovencita." -Afirmó el hombre, ajustando sus gafas.- "El ganador será parte de nuestra afiliación, pintorescamente bautizada como "The Golden Symbols"."

"Si se trata de una competencia, entonces esto ya está decidido." -Exclamó Gold, destilando arrogancia en cada palabra. Su mirada chocó con la de Elesa, ambas radiantes con determinación.

En ese momento, Gold no sabía lo que le esperaba. No sabía que estaba repitiendo los pasos de alguien más.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo Gold fue ir a su habitación. Sin escalas ni desviaciones, tenía que disculparse con Red. Sin embargo, al llegar al cuarto que compartían desde niños, el ojiambar se encontró con una faceta de Red que nunca había visto. El ojirojo estaba recostado en su cama, boca abajo, abrazando una almohada a su pecho, con la mirada perdida en la pared.<p>

"Hola." -Saludó Gold, para después sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de su primo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Hola." -Respondió Red, totalmente por instinto.- "¿Cómo estás?"

"Como mierda." -Dijo el ojiambar, en toda pura y santa honestidad.- "Escucha, lamento-"

"Se fue." -Le cortó Red. Y a primera instancia, Gold no entendió de qué estaba hablando.- "Yellow... se fue."

"¿A donde?"

"Unova."

"¿Donde queda eso?"

"Ni idea." -Eso no era una conversación, eran solo dos personas respondiendo preguntas mecanicamente. Gold necesitaba conversar con él. Necesitaba aclarar cosas.- "No estoy enojado contigo."

"Deberías. Me porté como un imbecil." -Dijo el menor. Una mano se posó en su cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Red.- "...¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí?"

"Como si fuera ayer." -Dijo el mayor, sin dejar de sonreir.

"¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos ese día?"- Preguntó Gold. Red pensó un poco y después respondió sonriente.

"Prometimos que llegaríamos a ser músicos famosos." -Ambos rieron levemente. Sin embargo, Gold negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no. _La Otra Promesa_."

_No importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos._

**N/A: Ok, ahora si me pasé de cola. Me tardé un mes para actualizar! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Espero que alguien siga leyendo esto... En fin. Más o menos este era uno de los grandes misterios de The Lost Canvas. Tal vez no era la canción que ustedes esperaban, pero es una cancion que tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi.**

**Gracias a Danyeda, Jetto, Sayato, MFerchu, el cuate anonimo este wey, Candiice, Courage Princess y kta . iso por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Ustedes iluminan mi mundo... ooook. Tambien aprovecho para agradecer a los reviewers que han estado apoyando a mi canal de YT. ¡Valen mil!**

**Adios, y hasta la proxima  
><strong>


	3. Violeta

**Las canciones utilizadas en este capitulo no me perteneces. Estaran disponibles en mi perfil en el orden correcto.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Violeta.  
><strong>

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con aquel color blanco percudido del colchón de su primo, elevandose sobre él. ¿Cúanto había pasado? Una semana, quiza más. No estaba seguro, ni le importaba. Mentira. Si le importaba; mucho. Más de lo que quería admitir. Había pasado una semana, y aún no sabía nada de ella: no sabía si había llegado a salvo a Unova- donde quiera que fuera eso-, no sabía si estaría allá mucho tiempo. ¡No sabía nada! Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no había nadie que le respondiera.

"Feliz cumpleaños." -Murmuró una voz. Red sonrió débilmente, para después rodar a su derecha y bajar de su cama. Su mirada se alzó a la cama superior, donde Gold le miraba espectante.- "Oficialmente eres todo un hombre."

"Gracias... supongo." -Respondió Red, suavemente. El ojirojo tomó una camisa del suelo y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

"No llegues tarde a tu fiesta sorpresa." -Dijo Gold, y de inmediato el mayor de los primos paró en seco.- "Ruby se esmeró mucho en ella, sería grosero no ir."

"No me siento muy festivo." -Musitó el ojirojo, de inmediato recibiendo una mirada aprehensiva de su pariente.- "No estoy molesto con él."

"No deberías." -Afirmó Gold.- "Tienes que entender la situación en la que estaba. Él-"

"No estoy molesto con él." -Repitió Red, para después salir finalmente del cuarto. Gold respiró profundo, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente. Ese sería un largo día.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Lo sabías!" -Exclamó el capitán de los DH, impactando a Ruby violentamente contra el muro más cercano. Casí al instante, Black hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero la mano de Gold sujetando su brazo le detuvo.- "¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! Tú... estabas al tanto. Sabías que yo... ¿Acaso no te preocupó lo que yo pudiera pensar? ¡Acaso no me tomaste en cuenta!"<br>_

_"Ella me pidió consejo, y me hizo prometer no decirle a nadie." -Respondió Ruby. El nerviosismo se hacía presente en su voz, pero trataba con fuerza no dejarlo apoderarse de él. Los ojos de Red se abrieron como platos, después su mandibula se apretó y el agarré que tenía sobre el cuello de la camisa de su compañero se hizo más fuerte._

_"Y tú... ¿Le aconsejaste que se fuera?" -Preguntó Red, temblando de ira.- "Le dijiste que se fuera... No solo fuiste complice, tú tiraste del gatillo." -Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un instante, un instante que pareció una vida entera. Lentamente, Ruby asintió con la cabeza, esperando lo peor.- "Me apuñalaste por la espalda..."  
><em>

_"Se trataba de una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, Red." -Explicó el muchacho.- "Una oportunidad única, y además-" -Lo que pasó a continuación, los tomó a todos desprevenidos. El capitán de los DH le conectó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro. Ruby se desplomó al suelo cual casa de naipes trás una corriente de aire._

_Habiendo presenciado ya el resultado que temía, Gold corrió a interponerse entre Ruby y su primo, lanzandole una mirada furiosa a éste último. Red le devolvió el gesto por unos instantes, sin embargo, cuando vio cómo Black ayudaba al mesero a levantarse, sintió cómo si una navaja se clavara en su costado._

_"R-Ruby..." -Murmuró el mayor, mirando con horror la marca roja en la mejilla de su amigo.- "Yo no- Yo... Lo siento." -Y dicho eso, el capitán huyó a toda velocidad del Cuartel. Sin mirar atrás.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"No creo que me perdone." -Susurró Ruby, meciendose suavemente en el columpio sobre el que estaba sentado. Su mirada depresiva se elevaba por sobre los árboles del parque, mirando directo a los grandes edificios de la ciudad.- "Sé que yo no me perdonaría."<p>

"Creo que ese gigantesco moretón en tu cara fue desquite suficiente." -Opinó Sapphire, volando por los aires en el columpio que colgaba junto al del ojirojo. Ruby le miró fulminantemente por encima de su hombro. A veces era tierno ver a Sapph con la cara llena de helado, jugando cual niña de primaria.

Pero hoy eso solo lograba frustrarle.

"¡¿Podrías por favor tomarte esto en serio?" -Exclamó Ruby, levantandose del columpio.- "Necesito consejo, Sapph. No que alguien se burle de mis problemas."

"Lo que deberías hacer, en lugar de quejarte conmigo, es buscarte unos pantalones para deshacerte de tu vestidito, niña." -Gruñó Sapph, para después saltar del columpio y aterrizar perfectamente de pie. Le dio un último mordisco al cono de helado en su mano y caminó hasta Ruby.- "¿Crees que prepararle una fiesta va a hacer que olvide lo que hiciste? ¿Qué clase de estúpido piensas que es?"

"¿Y cúal es tu plan entonces?" -Gruñó Ruby, cruzado de brazos, esperando la brillante solución de la chica salvaje.

"Los verdaderos hombres resuelven sus diferencias a golpes." -Filosofó la castaña. Sapphire soltó un par de golpes al aire, quiza para evidenciar más el punto.- "Devuelvele el golpe para que estén a mano."

"Ese no es el problema, Sapph. ¿Acaso no-?" -Ruby se cortó a si mismo, se llevó una mano a la cara y soltó un gruñido bestial.- "¿Sabes algo? Olvidalo."

"Hey, si no quieres mi opinión, no preguntes." -Se quejó ella, dando media vuelta.- "Ni siquiera soporto que vengas a llorar conmigo todo el tiempo."

"La verdad comienzo a preguntarme por qué me molesto." -Espetó el muchacho, mirando con rabia a su amiga.- "Todo lo que haces es insultarme, nunca puedes ayudarme con nada y eres la persona más inmadura que conosco." -Sapphire se giró, para verle a la cara con ojos de indignación, sin embargo, se topó con aquel par de furiosos rubíes que le hicieron estremecer y callar.- "No sé por qué me molesto en ser tu amigo."

Sapphire quería responder, quería hacerle ver que estaba en un error. Pero no encontraba cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras; no lograba expresar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba en ese momento. Así que no movió un dedo cuando Ruby dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

><p>No le fascinaba la idea de venir a Sketch, pero era el único lugar al que logró convencerla de venir. Su primera opción fue el Cuartel, pero la muchacha se negó rotundamente, y tomando el consejo de su primo, decidió que no era conveniente hacerla enojar. Red ya iba por su tercer malteada de Mocha-Mora-Mandarina cuando su cuñada se dignó en aparecer.<p>

"Lamento el retraso." -Dijo Crys, antes de sentarse frente al ojirojo. Su voz denotaba todo menos arrepentimiento, pero Red la dejó ser y simplemente se limitó a terminar esto de la mejor manera.- "¿Para qué me necesitas?"

"Necesito pedirte un favor." -Dijo el muchacho, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una hoja de papel y la colocó sobre la mesa, para que después la ojiazul la tomara.- "Quiero aprender ingles."

"Eso es muy repentino." -Murmuró Crys, con la mirada fija en la hoja. Su mirada se torció en una mueca de confusión y duda.

"Llamó el presidente de la disquera que financió la gira de Mystick. Dijo que quiere organizarme una propia."- Explicó el muchacho.

"Steven Stone, de Discos Stone." -Comenzó a leer la muchacha.- "Dominar el Ingles. Trabajar en pasos de baile. Conseguir una nueva guitarra y todos los utencilios necesarios. Trabajar en la facilidad de palabra. ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Tengo que ocuparme de todos esos puntos, y entonces la disquera me dará luz verde para empezar la gira." -Explicó el ojirojo, antes de darle un ruidoso sorbo a su malteada.- "Será una gira pequeña. En centros comerciales, escuelas; la idea es darme a conocer."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo insignificante." -Señaló Crys, devolviendole la lista, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.- "Red, esto es enorme. Es el primer paso hacia el estrellato. Muchos artistas famosos han empezado sus carreras con giras de esta índole."

"Lo sé." -Murmuró Red, agachando la mirada levemente. Solo por unos segundos, antes de volver a sonreir.- "Entonces, ¿Me ayudarás?"

"Por supuesto. Pero no podemos empezar de inmediato." -Respondió la muchacha, para después levantarse de su asiento.- "Tengo que ayudar a Ruby con un par de detalles para tu fiesta sorpresa esta noche."

"Claro." -Musitó Red, desviando la mirada, a cualquier lado que no fuera la de Crys. La muchacha arqueó una ceja en confusión.

"Vendrás. ¿Cierto?" -Red no respondió, simplemente le miró y sonrió. Crystal no tenía forma de saberlo, pero esa era la sonrisa más falsa que Red había esbosado jamás. La chica le respondió con una sonrisa más honesta, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.- "Feliz cumpleaños, Red."

"Gracias." -Murmuró el ojirojo, viendola partir.- "...Por todo."

* * *

><p>Ese había sido un castigo cruel, inhumano totalmente carente de sentido. Bien, llegó un poco tarde el primer día de clases, pero ese no era motivo para hacerlo desperdiciar la mañana de su Sabado limpiando el Auditorio de la Academia. ¡Era estúpido! Pero bien, Black ya había terminado y solo le restaba caminar hasta su casa para echarse al sillón, ver televisión y tal vez atascarse de comida chatarra.<p>

Pero entonces, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo tomó y se extrañó un poco al ver el nombre que apareció en pantalla, sin embargo contestó y se lo llevó al oído.

"¿Aló?" -Saludó el muchacho.

"Ven aquí..." -Gimió White, al otro lado de la linea. El castaño pudo notar un sollozo en su voz.- "Por favor, ven aquí."

"Voy en camino." -Y sin preguntar ni pedir razones, Black colgó y comenzó a correr en dirección a su edificio. Sin embargo, se detuvo a solo unos metros de haber empezado. Si su amiga se encontraba en peligro, corriendo no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla. En ese instante, se giró, y al final de la calle pudo ver a un taxi acercandose. Le hizo señas y gritó hasta el cansansio, pero el infeliz le pasó de largo.- "¡Vete a la mierda!"

Se giró una vez más, desesperado. Las calles estaban vacías y la voz de White no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Decidió tomar la opción inicial y corrió en dirección a su departamento. Pero, justo al dar vuelta en una esquina, una rafaga negra le pasó de lado, casi arroyadolo. Estuvo a punto de maldecir al agresor, pero quedó mudo al verlo. Un motociclista montado en su vehiculo, vistiendo una chaqueta negra y un casco del mismo color. El visor de éste era muy oscuro, por lo que no podía deducir su identidad. El extraño personaje le hizo una seña con la cabeza, que Black entendió cómo un "Montate". No tenía tiempo para discutir, así que lo hizo, y el motociclista arrancó a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>"Me preocupa Pearl." -Confesó Dia, tumbado en el suelo de la habitación de su novia. La enorme habitación de su novia, que era un poco más grande que el departamento donde vivía él.- "Últimamente ha estado un poco... deprimido."<p>

"¿A qué se debe?" -Preguntó Platina sentada al borde de su cama. El peliazul se encogió en hombros y lució la mueca más despreocupada del mundo cuando dijo:

"Supongo que porque tuvo sexo con Whitney." -La reacción de la heredera Berlitz fue todo lo que Diamond pudo esperar. Primero, se heló totalmente, después, resbaló de la cama y calló al suelo. Y finalmente, le dio un tick nervioso en el ojo.- "¿Te parece malo?"

"¿Whitney? ¿Mi amiga Whitney?" -Preguntó Platina, gateando hasta su novio. El peliazul no pudo evitar reir un poco, ganandose una mirada aprehensiva de la muchacha.- "¿Qué acaso Pearl no estaba saliendo con su hermana menor?"

"Ella había terminado con él, así que tecnicamente no le fue infiel." -Le defendió el cocinero.- "Sin embargo, dudo mucho que las cosas entre ellos puedan solucionarse ahora."

* * *

><p>"No vendrás. ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó Blue, de antemano sabiendo la respuesta. Se escuchó suspirar al muchacho al otro lado de la linea.- "Lo suponía."<p>

"No tienes derecho a molestarte conmigo." -Afirmó Green, sonando autoritario.- "Tú sabías qué era lo que implicaba esta relación. Y aún así, cuando vine a estudiar acá, tú estuviste dispuesta."

"Porque pensé que al menos harías el esfuerzo." -Dijo la castaña. Un sabor amargo comenzaba a inundar su boca, conforme se secaba.- "No pensé que te importara tan poco. No creí que me tendrías aquí sola esperandote cómo una estúpida."

"No sé qué puedo decir para hacerte sentir mejor." -Confesó el muchacho. El de ojos verdes suspiró, y el estres marcó severamente su siguiente frase.- "No sé qué es lo que esperas que yo haga. ¿Qué más quieres de mi, Blue?"

Todos esos meses que pasaron juntos, todas aquellas tardes bajo el roble del parque, esas horas bajo el cielo rojo de Goldenrod vinieron de nuevo a la mente de la castaña. Aquellos ojos verdes que siempre habían logrado traerle calma, la promesa de que todo estaría bien, de que, aún cuando no lo dijera, él siempre estaría allí para ella. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdo... se rompieron como un espejo al golpear el suelo. En cientos de pedazos.

Fue cuando Blue entendió, que ella no era indispensable en su vida. Que él podría vivir el resto de su vida sin saber de ella, y no le afectaría en lo más minimo.

"...Nada." -Respondió la ojiazul, finalmente, tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.- "...No quiero nada de tí."

"Blue no-" -Y sin darle oportunidad de añadir algo más a la discusión, Blue cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono. La muchacha lanzó el aparato al sillón en un rincón de su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, mirando hacía el techo. Quiza ella tampoco iría a la fiesta de Red.

No se sentía muy festiva.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo pasó esto?" -Preguntó Black, habiendo terminado de vendar el pie derecho de su vecina. White se sonrojó con fuerza y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.<p>

"La botella estaba muy alto." -Respondió White, obviando el dolor punzante en la planta de su pie.

"¿Y tus padres nunca te enseñaron que no debes caminar descalza cuando hay vidrio en el suelo?" -Bromeó el muchacho, riendo un poco. Sin embargo, calló al notar la mirada asesina que le dedicaba White.- "Eh, ven. Te llevaré a tu cama." -El muchacho se hincó, la sujetó en brazos y se levantó, gruñendo en el proceso.

"No estoy tan gorda, no exageres." -Le reprimió ella. Black rodó los ojos y se abrió paso en el apartamento hasta llegar a la habitación de la ojiblanco, la depositó suavemente en la mullida cama, tomó una almohada y la usó para descanzar el pie malherido sobre ella.- "Qué atento."

"La proxima vez, dejaré que te desangres." -Gruñó el DH, arrancando una risilla tonta de su vecina. Black sonrió sin intención: la preocupación que había sentido hace 20 minutos, ahora se había desvanecido.- "Bien, será mejor que descanses un poco."

"Gracias por venir, Black." -Murmuró la Modelo. Black respondió con una sonrisa e hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo...- "...Black."

"¿Si?" -El muchacho se detuvo en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que la muchacha soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Nada."

* * *

><p>"Seguro." -Respondió Sapphire, sentada sobre el cesped del parque, con un sonriente Red mirandole de pie.- "Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo libre, y te enseñaré lo que sea necesario."<p>

"Wow, esperaba que fuera un poco más difícil convencerte." -Confesó el ojirojo, para después sentarse junto a ella.- "De hecho, temí que fueras a chantajearme o algo peor."

"¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?" -Preguntó la castaña, antes de empujarlo con fuerza y hacerlo caer al cesped. Red rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba nuevamente, con Sapphire mirandole curiosa.- "...Enserio."

"¿Qué?" -Preguntó Red, confundido. Sapph desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?" -Preguntó nuevamente. Al principio, la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, así que no la entendió del todo. Pero cuando notó la pensativa mirada de Sapphire, clavada en el cesped, casi como si quisiera partirlo en dos, Red solo se limitó a sonreir.

"Eres una chica divertida." -Respondió efusivo el capitán de los DH.- "Una chica con la que las personas disfrutan estar; alguien con quien no temen ser ellos mismos y no se molestan en ocultar cosas o pensar en cada palabra antes de decirla."- Los ojos azules de la castaña se encontraron con los rubíes brillantes de Red, un par de ojos que le recordaron a los de alguien más. Y sonrió.

"Gracias, Red." -Murmuró Sapph. El aludido, sonriente, se levantó del cesped y añadió para finalizar.

"Sip, ¡Eres casi como uno más de los chicos!" -...Y lo arruinó. Toda la autoestima que Sapphire había recuperado, esa seguridad que había conseguido, se desplomó a un pesado abismo negro de desilusión cuando Red gritó eso. Y al parecer, el béisbolista no se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, así que solo se despidió con la mano y huyó de escena.

Uno más de los chicos... Diablos.

* * *

><p>...Gold nunca había sido misógino (gracias, Crys, por enseñarle esa palabra), de hecho amaba a las mujeres. No había nadie más que apreciara tanto la belleza femenina como él.<p>

Pero dios, ¡Esa perra lo desafiaba!

"¡Oye, Centellita!" -Gritó el ojiambar, llamando la atención de la segunda violinista al fondo del grupo. Elesa se mantuvo en la misma postura, de cara al frente, pero de reojo fijó su mirada en su rival.- "No trates de apantallarme, o te irá mal."

"No espero que un salvaje como tú entienda la sofisticación y la elegancia que destellan las notas que acabo de improvisar." -Dijo la rubia, antes de sonreir burlonamente.- "Pero al menos anhelo tu tecnica pueda mejorar por lo que haz escuchado."

"¿Ah si? Pues..." -Gold enmudeció, examinó de arriba a abajo a la violinista y:- "Tú eres chaparra."

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Muy bien, gente!" -Exclamó Blaine, llamando la atención de los jovenes violinistas hacía el frente.- "Ya que nuestros prospectos están tan interesados en alardear e intimidarse el uno al otro, hay que darles la oportunidad de que lo hagan. Dark Impetus; la treceava pieza en sus portafolios."

Gold buscó dicha pieza entre el montón de papeles que le habían proporcionado el primer día que inició la competencia con Elesa. Muchas de esas hojas ya estaban doblada, manchadas y garrafalmente maltratadas, pero aún eran legibles para el muchacho. Finalmente, el ojiambar encontró la partitura que buscaba, le dió una rápida mirada, y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un:

"Mierda." -A pesar de que fue un murmullo, los Golden Symbols, todos y cada uno de ellos, se giraron hacía él.- "¿Es una broma?"

"No bromeamos en este lugar, muchacho." -Respondió el Maestro de Orquesta.- "Tú y Denki se turnanaran una estrofa cada uno. Empiezas, muchacha."

"A menos que tengas un problema con eso." -Le retó la muchacha, sonriendo con superioridad. Gold le lanzó una mirada llena de colera, al tiempo que se llevaba el violín al hombro y se colocaba en posición para comenzar. Blaine intercaló una mirada divertida entre ambos, sonriendo como un niño que acababa de hacer una maldad.

"Esto va a estar bueno." -Murmuró el anciano para sí mismo, antes de dar la señal para comenzar. **#**

Al principio, Gold solo se mantuvo al margen. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la maldita se estaba luciendo como nunca. Durante toda su primer estrofa, Elesa le lanzaba sucias y malintencionadas miradas al ojiambar; ella sabía que le miraba, y sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para restregarle su superioridad en la cara a Gold. Oh, ¿Pero se suponía que él se quedara sentado allí y la dejaría hacerlo?

"Sigue soñando." -Murmuró Gold, antes de ponerse de pie y tocar la estrofa que le tocaba. Para sorpresa de muchos, el muchacho no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Admitiría que no se sentía tan cómodo tocando un violín como se sentía pasando las manos por las teclas de un piano. Pero a la mierda, ¡Esto se trataba de confrontar a esa golfa!

Mirandole con rabia, Elesa también se puso de pie y continuó con la pieza, poniendo más enfasis en el sonido de su instrumento. Blaine, de haber estado en un concierto, le habría reprendido por romper el flujo de la melodía... ¡Pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para hacerlo!

Gold, por otra parte, no encontraba divertida la manera en que Elesa quería levantarse por encima de él, así que cuando la muchacha se detuvo, el ojiambar pateó el tripié sobre el que descanzaba la partitura, avanzó hasta la rubia y, justo frente a ella, tocó con la misma destreza e intensidad que ella lo había hecho hacía unos segundos.

Para finalizar, ambos tocaron la última estrofa, mirandose de frente, adentrandose en la psiquis de su rival, poniendo en evidencia que uno era tanto o más habilidoso que el otro. Con un último rasgueo, la pieza terminó, y ambos violinistas se aún mantenían esa lucha de miradas, respirando agitados, sudorosos y un tanto mareados por la cantidad de adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos. Un lento aplauso los sacó de su disputa, y los hizo mirar al frente.

"Bien hecho, muy entretenido." -Felicitó el viejo hombre al frente.- "Pero si hacen eso en un concierto importante, me veré obligado a sacarlos de inmediato."

"¿Quién lo hizo mejor?" -Preguntaron ambos, al unísono. Blaine se llevó la mano a la barbilla, exagerando sus acciones como siempre.

"Diría que la dama ha sido superior al vagabundo." -Afirmó Blaine, y de inmediato, el rostro de Elesa se iluminó como una pancarta espectacular. La ojiazul estaba a punto de restregar su triunfo en el rostro de Gold, pero:- "Sin embargo, si la dama sigue fanfarroneando, el vagabundo le arrancará la cola de una mordida y la pasará de largo."

"En tu cara, perra." -Murmuró Gold, en el oído de Elesa, antes de regresar a su lugar.

* * *

><p>Salió del edificio de una manera completamente diferente a la que entró. También sintiendose miles de veces mejor. Se sentó en los escalones del pórtico y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, para después dejar salir un enorme suspiro de alivio. Por el pequeño espació abierto entre sus dedos, pudo ver al frente: el motociclista seguía allí, junto a la acera, aparentemente mirandole de regreso. El misterioso personaje encendió de nuevo el motor del vehiculo.<p>

"Gracias." -Dijo el castaño, sin mostrar interés en levantarse.- "Por ayudarme hoy y... por lo del partido de béisbol."

"No sé de qué hablas." -Respondió el muchacho de negro, para después apagar su vehiculo.- "Estuvimos a punto de patearles el culo ese día."

"Lanzaste como una niña." -Bromeó Black, antes de reir un poco.- "A decir verdad, Ruby pudo haber lanzado mejor que tu."

"Mi brazo se acalambró." -Mintió, antes de quitarse el casco. Aquel largo cabello verduzco fue liberado de su prisión, y ese par de ojos del mismo color se abrieron lentamente, debido a la molestia que le causaba el sol.- "Solo tuvieron suerte."

"¿Por qué me ayudaste, N?" -Preguntó el castaño, levantando un poco la voz. El peliverde desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.- "¿Es acaso porque aún sientes algo por White y querías-"

"Si, porque aparentemente no solo soy un cabrón y un hijo de puta. También soy adivino." -Siseó un molesto N, pero trás ese fugaz destello de cólera, su rostro recuperó la compostura.- "No sabía a dónde ibas, pero la manera en la que le gritaste a ese taxista me decía que era importante que llegaras."

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperas ganar de esto?" -Preguntó nuevamente. El pálido ex-DH se mantuvo en silencio, desafiando con la mirada al que una vez fue su amigo.- "¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

"Porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero." -Respondió el muchacho. Su voz sonaba forzada, seca y cortante.- "Yo cumplo mis metas, porque lucho por ellas y siempre llego al final de todo. Siempre miro hacía atrás y me doy cuenta de lo que he recorrido. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Black? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir bajo una regla todos los días de tu vida?"

"Si, si lo sé." -Respondió el béisbolista, sorprendiendo al peliverde. Black agachó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su gorra.- "...Tu tienes metas, yo tengo ideales." -N le miró extrañado unos momentos, antes de empezar a carcajear sin control.

"¿Cúal es la diferencia?"

"Las metas son objetivos que te propones a lograr sin importar el costo." -Explicó el muchacho, para después levantar la mirada. Aquella fiera mirada llena de determinación que le pertenecía solo a él.- "Los ideales son... normas. Normas que quieres aplicar en el mundo, para que sea mejor. "Ser bueno con tus amigos", "vivir cada instante como si fuese el último", "que todos entiendan las distintas formas de pensar": Todos esos son ideales... Ideales bajo los que yo vivo."

"Entiendo..." -Murmuró el peliverde. Ambos quedaron así, en un cálido silencio por unos minutos, hasta que N encendió de nuevo el motor de su motocicleta.

"Otro de mis ideales..." -Dijo Black, atrayendo la atención del ojiverde.- "...Es que todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad." -A esto, N no respondió. Simplemente le miró fijo por unos segundos, se puso de nuevo su casco y arrancó, hasta perderse al final de la calle.

* * *

><p>Honestamente, Red no quería ir. No era porque estuviese molesto con Ruby; a decir verdad, le preocupaba que el mesero estuviera molesto con él. Lo que le impedía disfrutar del hecho de que sus amigos le organizaran una fiesta, era que estaba triste. Se sentía dolido, abandonado, traicionado. Simplemente quería estar solo, y ahogarse solo en su miseria.<p>

Caminaba a Sketch en el dorado atardecer que se cernía sobre su cabeza, por mera obligación moral. Solo para arreglar las cosas con su amigo y disfrutar de la compañía de todos. Aunque tuviese que forzarse a hacerlo.

"¿Red?" -Le llamó una voz. El muchacó se giró y pudo ver, aproximandose lentamente, a su amiga de la infancia. Aquella castaña de grandes ojos azules que de niños siempre lograba meterlo en problemas. La misma niña que creyó nunca volver a ver cuando partió de Pallet Town, pero que más de diez años después tuvo el placer de encontrar.

"Hola, Blue." -Saludó el ojirojo. Sin embargo, la preocupada mirada de Blue solo lograba hacerlo sonar deprimido.- "¿Vienes a la fiesta?" -Preguntó el béisbolista, tratando de sonar alegre. Blue agachó la mirada y suspiró, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de su otra mano. Red reprimió una impulsiva carcajada.- "Si, yo tampoco me siento muy festivo."

"¿No quieres ir?" -Preguntó la castaña, y culpable pero al instante, Red negó con la cabeza. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Blue se apresuró hacía su amigo, tomó su mano, y lo arrastró en dirección opuesta a la que iba.- "Andando."

"¿A donde vamos?" -Preguntó Red. Blue le miró de reojo por encima de su hombro, sonriendo de aquella forma maquiavelica que solo ella podía hacer.

"Vas a disfrutar de la mejor parte de tener 18 años."

* * *

><p>"No vendrá." -Anunció Gold, acostado descaradamente sobre una de las mesas de Sketch, con Crys sentada enfrente.- "Sabía que no vendría."<p>

"No puedo culparlo." -Suspiró Ruby, recogiendo la vajilla que habían ensuciado los DH y las chicas.- "De cualquier forma, no era tanto una fiesta."

"¿Estás bromeando?" -Exclamó Black, montado en la barra.- "Para los estandares de alguien tan mojigato como Red, esto es todo un reventón."

"¿Aún se siente mal por lo de Yellow?" -Preguntó Crys a su novio. Gold elevó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su mano para mirar de frente a la ojiazul.

"Creo que la herida aún está muy fresca." -Opinó el ojiambar.- "Pero se recuperará. Sé que lo hará."

* * *

><p>Entonces, media hora, un coqueteo al bar tender y muchas promesas rotas a sus padres después, Red estaba aquí, sentado frente a la barra de un bar cualquiera en Goldenrod City, junto a su amiga de la infancia, disfrutando de una extrañamente reconfortante bebida que Blue había llamado "Tequila".<p>

"¿Ésta es la mejor parte de ser mayor de edad?" -Preguntó Red, examinando su tercer vaso de dicha bebida. ¿Por qué carajo los vendían en vasos tán pequeños?

"Ssssip." -Respondió la castaña, terminando ya su 5to trago.- "La mejor parte no es la bebida en si; es la habilidad de poder decidir si bebes, y cuanto bebes. La mejor parte de ser mayor de edad es poder tomar tus propias _Decisiones_ y joderte solo cuanto quieras. Pero lo importante, es que tú seas el que te joda. Tú y nadie más."

"Excelente." -Fue la única respuesta de Red. Antes de girarse al cantinero.- "Otro, por favor."

Y así, entre risas, recuerdos, bromas y filosofías estúpidas, la noche fue avanzando. Gente entraba, gente se iba; los únicos constantes eran Red, Blue y el cantinero. El muchacho sentía como poco a poco sus preocupaciones se desvanecían y eran reemplazadas por una sensación cálida en su pecho. Tal vez fuera el alcohol, tal vez era la compañía de Blue, tal vez era el suave sonido que salía de la rocola en el bar. No sabía, no le importaba.

"¿A qué le tiene miedo?" -Preguntó Blue, justo cuando Red terminaba un trago más de tequila.- "Digo, ¿Acaso tiene miedo de algo? Si se tomó la molestia de estar conmigo, ¿Por qué no tomarse la molestia de continuar? ¿Acaso no valgo la pena?"

"Para resssssponder esa pregunta..." -Comenzó Red, sorprendiendose a sí mismo por la aberración que acababa de cometer hacía el idioma.- "Primero tenemos que entender a Green. Ahí, mi niña, ya estamos jodidos, porque nadie entiende a Green."

"No es tán complicado como piensas." -Dijo ella, sonriendo detrás de un nuevo trago.- "Él es... como un libro."

"¿Cómo un libro?"

"No me interrumpas- ¡Si, como un libro!" -Exclamó la ojiazul, arrojando los brazos al aire, salpicando de tequila a su amigo.- "...Una vez que entiendes de qué se trata, es más fácil entender lo que trata de contar, y hasta puedes ser capaz de adivinar la trama y qué es lo siguiente que pasará."

"Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda." -Musitó el ojirojo entre dientes, limpiando de su mejilla un poco del liquido que derramó la castaña.- "Si Green es un libro, ¿Qué es Yellow?"

"Un cuadro." -Respondió ella, con simpleza y sobriedad. Una sobriedad actuada, ya que, pues, estaba ebria.- "Ella es más fácil de predecir, ya que ella siempre es igual, nunca hace algo fuera del paradigma ya escrito. ¡Digo, dibujado! Porque es un- un cuadro... De pintura."

"¿Entonces por qué coño se fue?" -Preguntó Red, antes de recostar su rostro en la barra.- "Si es tán fácil entender sus motivos dime, ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse, sin explicarme, sin decir nada?"

"Porque Ruby se lo dijo." -Respondió Blue. Ambos se miraron fijamente por escazos 5 segundos, antes de echar a reir como un par de lunaticos.

"¿Esa es tu brillante deducción, Sherlack Holmas?" -Preguntó Red.

"Es Sherlock Holmes, Red."

"Nah, porque tú eres mujer." -Argumentó el muchacho. Blue alzó la mirada, pensativa por unos segundos, antes de asentir convencida.

"Yellow es muy influenciable, y no podía tomar una decisión de esa talla sin consultarlo con alguien."- Prosiguió Blue, antes de suspirar y levantar el recién servido trago.- "Solo tuviste la desgracia de que la persona que le aconsejó pensó primero en su carrera que en su novio."

"Si, ¡Qué suertudo soy!" -Exclamó Red, entre risas. El bar tender le extendió un nuevo vaso y el ojirojo lo había tragado en cuestión de parpadeos.- "Wow... ese último si me pegó duro."

"¿Sabes algo?" -Llamó Blue, mientras le pedía dos tragos nuevos al cantinero. Después de recibirlos, Blue le dió uno a Red y levantó el suyo al aire.- "¡Que se jodan!" -Exclamó ella, extrañando a su amigo.- "Nos tenemos el uno al otro, no los necesitamos. ¡Que se jodan!"

"...Si."- Respondió el moreno, levantando su trago al aire para chocarlo con el de Blue.- "¡Que se jodan!" -Y trás ese brindis, ambos engulleron de golpe el trago de tequila en sus vasos.- "...Ok, esto ya no me está gustando."

"Pues deja de beber."

"Nah, al diablo. Seguiré hasta que yo decida que fue suficiente." -Exclamó Red, para después pedir un nuevo trago.- "¿No es eso parte de ser adulto?" -Blue respondió a eso con una sonrisa, y mostró su solidaridad para con su amigo pidiendo ella misma otro trago.- "...Hace mucho tiempo, habría dado todo para que dijeras eso." -Al escuchar eso, Blue se frenó en seco, dejando solo que sus labios tocaran al frío vidrio del vaso, pero sin probar el líquido.

"¿Qué cosa?" -Preguntó ella, ligeramente confundida. Red sonrió melancólicamente antes de añadir otro trago a su conteo de la noche.

"Que mientras nos tuvieramos el uno al otro, no necesitabamos a nadie." -Respondió Red.- "Cuando eramos niños, yo siempre imaginaba cómo sería nuestro futuro. Siempre soñé con que algún día tu y yo nos casariamos."

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó Blue, para después levantar la mirada y clavarla al techo.- "...¿Qué nombre le pondríamos a nuestro hijo?"

"Si es niño, lo llamaríamos Purple. Si es niña, la llamaríamos Violet." -Anunció Red, sonriendo ampliamente.- "Purple odiaría el béisbol, pero a Violet le encantaría. Cuando estuviera en edad, tendría que romperle la cara al hijo de Green por querer salir con Violet, pero ella se molestaría y huiría de la casa."

"¿A donde iría?" -Preguntó Blue, aún con la mirada fija en el techo.

"Escaparía a Viridian City, pero en cuestión de horas, estaría de regreso en casa." -Relataba Red. Blue finalmente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Red.- "Porque tú la traerías de regreso. Porque juntos seríamos una familia feliz."

"Red..." -Murmuró Blue, mirando directo en aquel par de ojos rojos que siempre había visto, y sin embargo nunca había examinado.

"Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero cuando eramos niños..." -Comenzó Red, dudando un poco a la mitad. Quizá preguntandose si era correcto decir lo que iba a decir.- "Tú tomaste una decisión. Hubo un punto en el que pudiste escoger entre Green o yo, y lo escogiste a él. A partir de ese instante, era su destino estar juntos algún día. Y yo estoy feliz por eso, porque mientras ustedes estuvieran felices, yo también. Pero..."

"A veces te preguntas..." -Comenzó Blue, concretando la idea que planteó Red.- "...¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas... de haber tomado una decisión diferente?" -Red asintió. El silencio reinó entre ambos, no pidieron más tragos, no bromearon más, no hicieron más platica estúpida. Hasta que Blue fijó su mirada en la rocola al fondo del bar.- "Me encanta esa canción."

"¿Eh?" -Escupió Red, cuando Blue le extendió una mano.

"Sacame a bailar." -Dijo ella, en un tono que sonaba a petición. Un tono que Red nunca había escuchado provenir de ella. Ella siempre daba ordenes, nunca pedía las cosas, ¡Las demandaba! ...Era interesante ver este lado de ella. E impulsado por esa idea, la idea de descubrir más de este lado suyo, tomó su mano- entrelazó sus dedos con los propios y la llevó a un lugar despejado. **#**

Conforme la melodía avanzaba, ambos se mecían suavemente de un lado al otro, e inconscientemente, Red cantaba la letra de la canción, mientras sus manos se posaban firme y al mismo tiempo de forma delicada en las caderas de su amiga. Los brazos de la castaña rodeaban el cuello de su acompañante de tal forma que impedía el escape de él, impedía que la distancia entre ellos se hiciera mucho más grande. Red podía sentir como cada vez que su amiga respiraba, su aliento le golpeaba directo en el pecho. Quemaba un poco, pero qué bien se sentía.

Blue hundió su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante, conforme se mecían juntos, como una sola persona se mecería de un lado a otro, como si fuese un baile que habían practicado durante semanas. Mecanizado, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba la humanidad, el sentimiento en sus movimientos. Cuando llegó el momento, Blue susurró la letra de la canción en el oído del ojirojo, haciendolo estremecer. Wow, no sabía que podía hacer eso.

La canción... era como la conversación que habían tenido mas temprano esa noche. No necesitaban a las personas que los habían lastimado, y si regresaban, eso les dirían. Agradecerían el esfuerzo, pero no los aceptarían de regreso. Porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque podrían bailar uno con el otro por siempre, como lo hacían esta noche, aquí presentes. Como siempre habían estado, a lo largo de los años.

Ambos rieron, en medio de ebria complicidad, despecho sordido y una pizca de... algo más. Red se separó un poco de su amiga, la hizo girar, el baile se volvió más alegre, más festivo... pero también más erótico. Las manos de Red se deslizaban más al sur sin que pudiesa evitarlo, los brazos de Blue se aferraban al muchacho como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sus rostros, frente a frente, cantaban, escupiendose uno al otro aquel aliento de sentimientos entremezclados, disfrutando de este inusual pero exquisito momento.

Y de un momento a otro, aquella barrera que sorteaban, aquel movimiento que evadían hacer, por fín fue olvidado. Ninguno estuvo seguro de quien se movió primero, de si fue por error o fue algo que ambos querían. Pero a Red le importó poco, pues al tener los brazos de Blue abrazandolo, al tener sus manos justo donde terminaba la espalda de ella, al tener sus labios dulcemente enlazados, no había nada más en lo que quisiera pensar.

Antes de darse cuenta, el ambiente había cambiado. Ya no estaban en aquel bar, ahora estaban en una habitación oscura, besandose desesperadamente, acariciandose con fervor, con pasión, con anhelo. Las ropas pronto comenzaron a ser un obstaculo, uno del que pronto se deshicieron. Ambos se tumbaron junto al otro en algo suave y mullido, aún sin perder el contacto.

"Te amo." -Murmuró Red, en medio de besos y sonidos indecentes. Pasaron varios segundos, pero ella no respondió.- "Blue..." -Rogó el ojirojo, separandose de ella, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria, y aquel rostro enrojecido por el acto que estaban a punto de cometer.- "Yo-"

"Te amo." -Le cortó ella, aparentemente al borde del llanto.- "Te amo mucho." -Y eso fue todo lo que Red necesitó para proseguir. No se dijo nada más esa noche, puesto que nada más necesitó decirse. Esa fue la historia de lo que pudo haber sido, de haber tomado otra decisión, de haber elegido a Red en vez de a Green. Y, por lo menos esa noche, Blue se arrepintió de la elección que hizo cuando niña.

Porque amaba al músico-béisbolista de ojos rojos, y el amaba a la cantante manipuladora de ojos azules.

**N/A: Ok, se lo que estan pensando... No, de hecho, al carajo. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasa por las cabecitas de las fangirls. Es mi historia, aguantense. Como podran ver, este capitulo me tomo muy poco tiempo escribirlo, porque son escenas que habia estado esperando poder escribir desde que Lazos todavia iba como por la mitad. Me siento realizado de haber podido escribirlas y compartirlas con el mundo.**

**Gracias a Dany, kta . iso, Kris, Jetto, el compa que no quiere hacer cuenta (pon fecha y hora para la pelea, pero te advierto algo: soy el mejor jugador con el que tendras el privilegio de jugar.), MFerchu y sayato por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Vamos por este y por muchos otros.**

**Adios, y hasta la proxima! (Y chequen mi canal de YT xD)  
><strong>


	4. Sufrimiento

**La Cancion utilizada en este capitulo es la misma que la del segundo, solo es una versión diferente, así que sigue sin pertenecerme.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sufrimiento  
><strong>

_"¿Ahora te dedicas a robar autos?" -Preguntó Lance, recibiendo como respuesta una fiera mirada de Shio. El ojiambar cerró la puerta del auto y caminó hasta su compañero._

_"Bueno, no hay nada más a lo que me pueda dedicar." -Respondió amargamente. La pinta de Shinku Ongaku era la cosa más patética que Wataru había visto en toda su vida: su rostro estaba lleno de marcas y moretones, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y lucía como si en cualquier momento pudiese romper en llanto.- "Estoy... tán jodido."_

_"Si, puedo verlo." -Murmuró el pelirrojo, antes de regresar su mirada al auto con la ventana destrozada.- "¿Para qué querías robarlo?"_

_"En esta ciudad ya no queda nada para mí." -Afirmó el ojiambar, muy a su pesar, con la mirada fija en el suelo.- "Pero no tenía manera de irme."_

_"¿Y te vas a rendir?" -Preguntó Lance, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confundida del moreno.- "La competencia, ¿Te vas a rendir?"_

_"Creo que es es bastante obvio." -Shio rió un poco al responder, al parecer divertido por las prioridades de Lance. Sin embargo, el muchacho retomó un semblante serio cuando vio cómo la mirada de su rival bajaba hasta el suelo.- "Pensé que serías el primero en alegrarte cuando lo supieras."_

_"Ésta no es la única manera." -Afirmó Lance, mirandole fieramente, directo a los ojos. La mirada de Shio le dijo que tendría que ser un poco más especifico, puesto que no estaba entendiendo.- "¡Esta no es la única manera en que puedo vencerte!"_

_"Sé que no." -Murmuró Shio. Esto era lo peor que Ongaku le podía hacer; faltar a ese pacto que hicieron hace un año, el pacto que él hizo, la promesa de que ganaría. Ahora todas esas tardes juntos, retandose uno al otro, impulsandose a ser mejores, lucían tán... carentes de sentido. Una gran perdida de tiempo.- "Sé que nunca lo admitirás, pero quiero que sepas algo."_

_"No." -Le cortó Wataru, sabiendo por su tono de voz lo que diría.- "No lo somos, Shinku. Tú y yo nunca somos, fuimos ni seremos amigos. La simple idea me provoca nauseas."_

_"¿Entonces no aceptarás ser el padrino de mi hijo?" -A primera instancia, la mente de Lance se desconectó del mundo, solo para analizar cada significado que esas palabras pudieran tener. Pero esa sonrisa llena de orgullo en la cara de Shio le confirmaba lo que quería decir.- "Mi novia, Hana, está embarazada."_

_"...¿Y la dejarás aquí, para escapar de la ciudad?" -Shio se carcajeó como quizá no lo habría hecho en mucho tiempo, cosa que logró enfurecer un poco a Wataru._

_"No, claro que no." -Respondió el ojiambar.- "Quería un auto espacioso para llevarla conmigo. De hecho, ella ahora me está esperando. No estoy muy seguro de a dónde iremos, pero quiero escapar lejos. Quizá a un tranquilo pueblo en la esquina del mundo, para que nuestro hijo o hija pueda correr y jugar sin problemas."_

_"¿Cómo lo llamarán?" -Preguntó Lance, sorprendiendo un poco a Shio. Él mismo se sorprendía por el interés que había tomado en el tema._

_"Si es niña, la llamaremos Akane." -Dijo el futuro padre.- "Aún no pensamos en un nombre por si es niño."- Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, algo que se sintió como horas. Hasta que el moreno lo rompió.- "La Otra Promesa."_

_"¿Qué?" -El aletargado pelirrojo le cuestionó. Shio, sonriente, se giró y caminó hasta sentarse en el capo del auto rojo, junto a Lance._

_"Juan dijo que La Otra Promesa es nuestro examen final." -Rememoró el ojiambar.- "La Otra Promesa es la canción que Blaine tocó para nosotros el día de mi primer lección; Juan quiere que la toquemos a la perfección para nuestro examen final."_

_"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" -Preguntó Lance. Shio le miró de reojo, sonriente. Esa sonrisa que conllevaba también una respuesta. Lance se puso de pie, buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo arrojó a Shio, quien a penas pudo atraparlo._

_"¿Qué es-"_

_"Es tuyo." -Afirmó el pelirrojo, señalando a Shio. El moreno tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y miró lo que le acababa de entregar: un juego de llaves. Fue entonces que Shinku se percató de que no lo apuntaba a él; estaba apuntando al auto._

_"Pero-"_

_"Tomalo, o te romperé las piernas." -Exclamó el pelirrojo. Shinku le miró a los ojos, sumamente conmovido, para después examinar el auto._

_"Red." -Murmuró Shio, antes de girarse hacía Lance.- "Así llamaré a mi hijo: Red."_

_"Red Ongaku..."_

* * *

><p>"Red Ongaku." -Murmuró Lance. Casí 20 años más maduro, en un prado mudo, verde y florido a las afueras de Ecruteak City. Frente a él, una lapida se alzaba, grabada de una manera que acordaron él, Winona y Wallace. Cada uno de ellos aportó una frase.- "Ese es su nombre. El hijo de tu precioso <em>Canva<em> de la Música. Nombrado así en honor al auto que le obsequié a Shi... Shio, en honor al único vinculo que nos unió como algo más que rivales o compañeros de clase."

"El muchacho... es muy singular. Es un artista muy especial, y muy talentoso. Yo-" -El pelirrojo carraspeó, tratando de aclarar su garganta.- "Tendrás que perdonarme, pero no había venido aquí desde el funeral; no me gustan estos lugares. Como te decía, lo llevé de gira conmigo y mi protegida, le enseñé todo lo que pude y le transferí algunos de los conocimientos que tu me diste. Así que no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte: tu legado sigue viviendo. Aún así..."

"Sé que yo nunca fui el alumno que tu deseabas tener. Sé que yo siempre fui un reemplazo para la persona que tu querías enseñar." -La quijada del hombre se apretaba poco a poco, su garganta se cerraba y cada vez era más dificil hacer salir las palabras de su boca.- "Así como tu me enseñanste, muy a tu pesar, yo me aseguré de que tu legado siguiera vivo... Pero nunca tendrás el credito por ello. Puede que Red sea el Artista más grande de todos, instruído en cierta forma por los trés Canvas, pero él nunca sabrá de donde provinieron las enseñanzas que le fueron impartidas. ¡Siempre estarás realmente muerto!" -Notando que se había dejado llevar, Wataru se detuvo para recobrar el aire, para tranquilizar la velocidad a la que latía su corazón.

"...Desearía... Desearía que hubieses olvidado a Shio, y te hubiese conformado conmigo." -Confesó Lance.- "Desearía haber tenido ese vinculo contigo que tuvieron Wallace y Winona. Pero no lo permitiste. Y por eso estás muerto, y por siempre muerto te quedaras."

_Don Juan Kawa  
><em>

_Un Legado, Un Maestro, Una Promesa Rota._

* * *

><p>Oh, su cabeza. ¡Cómo dolía su cabeza! Sentía como si mil clavos hubiesen sido martillados desde su nuca hasta su frente, atravesando todo lo que hubiese en medio. No quería abrir los ojos, puesto que tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía, los colores se deformarían y terminaría devolviendo el desayuno de la semana pasada. Pero entonces, su inmensa curiosidad le hizo abrir los ojos... Nop, nada de vomito. Gracias a Arceus.<p>

Pero lo que si hubo, fue un puesto vacío en el sillón. Ahora que lo pensaba, reconocía este lugar. ¡Era el Cuartel! Pero pasando a otra cosa, cual ángel bajado del cielo solo para él, de pie frente al sofá, en toda su infinita y desnuda belleza, estaba Blue, recogiendo sus ropas del suelo, para proseguir a vestirse. Al principio, Red no supo qué decir. Bien, ahora sobrio y con un intenso dolor físico, los eventos de la noche anterior no le parecían muy cuerdos... Pero lo que sintió anoche, esa sensación de que aún podía salvar el futuro que visualizó de niño, seguía vivo. Finalmente, después de vestirse completamente, Blue se giró y sus ojos se toparon con los de su amigo.

"Buenos días, dormilón." -Saludó ella, tan jovial como siempre. El muchacho le respondió con esa sonrisa tan caracterista que sabía hacer.

"¿Cómo es que tu no te sientes ni un poco mal? Bebiste mucho más que yo." -Preguntó el ojirojo, hablando quedito para que su cabeza no estallara.

"Años y años de práctica, mi joven amante." -El moreno no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco ante el nombre con el que acababa de llamarlo. Y Blue, notando el leve tono rojizo en su rostro, no perdió oportunidad para martirizarlo.- "Ow, ¿Acaso te molesta que te llame así?"

"No, me gus-" -El muchacho se detuvo en seco, notando la sonrisa burlesca que profería la castaña. Así que se decidió por una elección de palabras diferente.- "No tengo problema con eso."

"Qué bien." -Exclamó Blue, para después avanzar hasta el mucacho, inclinarse y depositar un profundo y nada-amistoso beso.- "Porque planeo llamarte así muchas, muchas veces más." -La sangre literalmente abandonó el cuerpo de Red al escuchar esas palabras susurradas en su oído... y se agolpó toda junta en un solo lugar.- "Pero tendrás que conseguir protección."

"¡Oh, mierda!" -Gritó el ojirojo, inmediatamente arrepintiendose al sentir latir su craneo.- "¡Protección! ¡No usamos! ¿Qué tal si te enfermas? ¿Qué tal si me enfermo? ¡¿Qué tal si quedas embarazada? ...Ay, mi cabecita."

"No te preocupes por hoy." -Le tranquilizó ella, riendo como colegiala.- "No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por enfermedades. ¿Fue tu primera vez, cierto?"

"Si."

"Y por quedar embarazada..." - Blue se puso de pie de nuevo y avanzó hasta la puerta.- "Me ocuparé de ello."

"¿Cómo?" -Preguntó confundido. Blue le miró de reojo, sonriente.

"No te preocupes; me ocuparé de ello."

* * *

><p>¿Cúando fue que se convirtió en alguien tan solitario? Tenía amigos; los DH supuestamente siempre estarían allí cuando los necesitara, tenía a Crys y a las chicas, tenía a Sapphire... Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba aquí solo? En una banca del parque, lamentandose y sintiendose miserable por haber hecho lo que creyó correcto, y aún así habiendose equivocado. Pensando cúal era la respuesta correcta, tratando de deducir cúal se suponía que fuera su decisión.<p>

"¿Ruby?" -Una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos. El ojirojo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros familiares; era Marge, la nueva profesora, cargando una bolsa de compras bastante surtida. Miss Yögan le miraba preocupada, y un tanto horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

"Buenos días, Miss Yögan." -Saludó el muchacho, respetuosamente, pero la joven mujer pareció molestarse un poco por los modales del chico. Bajó la bolsa y la descansó en el suelo, para después avanzar hasta su alumno y sujetar su rostro entre sus manos. Marge lo levantó hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de él, y examinó con detalle la marca que ya se había tornado de un color purpura oscuro.

"¿Qué te sucedio?" -Preguntó demandante. Ruby agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

"Me caí." -No necesitaba saber lo que había pasado; no afectaría el producto, pensó Ruby. Sin embargo, la profesora pareció darle una importancia que desaparecía a los ojos de Ruby. Marge se deshizo bruscamente del rostro de su alumno, recogió sus compras y continuó su camino.

"Sigueme." -Comandó la mujer, sorprendiendo al ojirojo.

"¿Para qué?" -La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue una fría y sólida mirada. Pero bueno, fue todo lo que necesitó para obedecer.

* * *

><p>"Cuando dijiste que tenías un trabajo para mí..." -Comenzó Black, vestido de mandil, luciendo increiblemente miserable.- "No sé por qué no me imaginé que sería esto."<p>

"Lo sé. Eres algo lento, ¿No?" -Black no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de boca de Dia. Es decir, ¡Dia! El más lento ser humano que había conocido en toda su vida, acababa de llamarlo lento. Debería pegarse un tiro. Como fuere, sin Yellow allí, Ruby y Dia se habían encargado de dirigir el lugar, con un poco de ayuda de el otro par de empleados.

Pero como el mesero del segundo turno había renunciado, Black tendría que cubrir el puesto hasta encontrar a uno nuevo. Necesitaba el dinero, cierto, pero la idea de ser mesero no le encantaba al DH. Dando vueltas de un lado a otro, anotando cuanta cosa pidieran los clientes, teniendo que borrar y volver a escribir más de una vez gracias a la indecisión de varias personas; Era agotador. Pero justo cuando realmente comenzaba a cosiderar el tirar la toalla, hubo un acontecimiento que le alegró el día.

Todas las actividades, conversaciones y, en general, desmadre que se llevaba a cabo en el restaurante, cesó en cuanto éste muchacho entró. Llevaba el uniforme de una de las escuelas secundarias de la ciudad, de ojos color verde brillante, cabello rubio curiosamente moldeado en forma de media luna (a los ojos de Dia, parecía un Croissant), luciendo lo que parecían ser zapatos de plataforma de unos 40 CM de alto. El chico se abrió camino hacía la barra, caminando con cuidado de no tropezar.

"Buenas tardes." -Llamó el rubio, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del cocinero al otro lado de la ventanilla en la pared.- "Me gustaría un batido de fresa."

"¡Oye, chico! Qué zapatos tan locos." -Exclamó Black, llegando a la barra, con la mirada fija en aquello que aportaba casi la mitad de la estatura total del chico. Finalmente, su mirada subió hasta el rostro del rubio, rebosante con curiosidad.- "...Me pareces conocido."

"¡Jamón-Pan-Jamón!" -Exclamó Dia, desde la cocina, arrancando una sonrisa de los rostros de ambos interlocutores.- "Tú eres el chico que llegó hace mucho tiempo pidiendo eso."

"Si, pero no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso." -Confesó el rubio. Casi al instante, Black lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó, hasta quedar sus rostros a escazos centimetros de lo que todavía se consideraba heterosexual.

"¡¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Esa es la idea del siglo!" -Exclamó el castaño, antes de que otro par de brazos arrebataran al pequeño de los suyos. Pronto, el desconocido joven se vio frente al cocinero peliazul.

"¡Es una receta tan revolucionaria!" -Chilló Dia, sacudiendo al cliente de un lado a otro.- "Está tan llena de visión y sabor impredescible. Uno muerde el bocadillo esperando el típico y familiar sabor de un sandwich común y-"

"¡BAM!" -Gritó Black, haciendo estremecer al cliente.- "¡Se topa con algo completamente diferente!"

"Eh... Me alegra que les gustara." -Murmuró el ojiverde, sintiendose un tanto incomodo por la atención recibida.- "¿M-Me podrías dar el batido que te pedí?"

"¡Claro! En un minuto te lo traigo." -Anunció solemnemente el cocinero, antes de regresar a la cocina. Black giró al rubio, haciendole tambalear sobre sus plataformas, para mirarle de frente.

"¿Cúal es tu nombre, chico?" -Preguntó el mesero interíno.

"Emerald. Emerald Aojashin."

* * *

><p>Llevaba aquí sentado desde las 6 de la mañana, y aún no podía tocar esa maldita canción. En nombre de la peluca de Drake Van Dam, ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? Golpeó varias teclas del piano, gruñendo en frustración. Era una melodía muy simple, y sabía que podía llevar ese monótono ritmo con la mano izquierda muy fácilmente. Entonces, ¿Por qué coño no podía hacerla sonar como quería? Una vez más, dejando atrás sus ideas relacionadas con la palabra "rendirse", comenzó a tocar, solo para desisitir después de unos pocos segundos.<p>

"¡Ah! Maldita sea." -Gruñó entre dientes. El ojiambar se llevó las manos al cabello, para después azotar bruscamente su cabeza contra la supeficie del instrumento.- "Esto no tiene sentido."

"Nunca podrás tocarla." -Le llamó una voz. Gold se giró un poco, aún sentado en la banca frente al piano. Allí, en segunda fila, cómodamente sentado con las piernas elevadas sobre la butaca frente a la suya, estaba el Maestro de Orquesta: Blane.- "No es posible tocar La Otra Promesa como lo estás intentando."

"¿A qué se refiere?" -El calvo se levantó de su asiento, ignorando la pregunta de su discipulo, subió al escenario y caminó hasta sentarse junto al muchacho.

"Lo que hace especial a esta pieza, es el sentimiento que comunica; no se trata de pavonearte o hacer movimientos espectaculares." -Los ojos de Gold se quedaron estáticos sobre las manos del anciano pianista, mientras éste le explicaba, pasando sus dedos por las teclas de marfil.- "La Otra Promesa es justo eso; la historia de un muchacho a quien le fue negado todo lo que una vez le prometieron. Pero él no se derrumbó; al contrario, él respondió con una promesa propia." -Blane dejó de tocar súbitamente, para después levantarse de la banca y alejarse unos pasos.- "Él prometió que descubriría quién era en realidad, prometió que sin importar qué tan desolado estuviera el valle sombrío que le rodeaba, una luz se cerniría del cielo solo para él. Él sería la luz que iluminaría su propio camino."

"Ya veo..." -Murmuró el ojiambar. Gold respiró profundamente, colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a presionarlas, a un ritmo mucho más lento que con el que lo había hecho antes. **# **Mientras tanto, el hombre de los anteojos le miraba de reojo, y de un momento a otro, Gold dejó de ser la persona que tocaba el piano a sus ojos. Era como si se hubiese dividido en dos.

"Me recuerdas..." -Murmuró Blane, atrayendo la atención del pianista. Pero no por eso Gold dejó de tocar.- "Hace casí 20 años, conocí a dos muchachos y les mostré esta pieza. Obtuve respuestas muy contrastantes una de la otra. El primero, juzgando por la reacción que tuvo ésta pieza sobre él, era un muchacho roto; muchas promesas le fueron hechas, y muy pocas se mantuvieron. Es por eso que cuando él tocó La Otra Promesa, fue una melodía llena de dolor, un dolor que opacó por completo la esperanza infundida en la pieza."

"El otro me dio una respuesta completamente diferente. Él era un niño muy tímido; temía romper las promesas que hacía. Temía defraudar a sus seres queridos, y gracias a eso, nunca pudo hacer su voluntad. Nunca pudo tomar lo que realmente deseaba. Pero... si algún día se atreviese a hacerlo, estoy seguro de que habría consecuencias muy graves." -Blane mantuvo la mirada suspendida en el aire por unos minutos, hasta que Gold dejó de tocar. Entonces, el hombre removió los anteojos de su rostro, dejando que ese misterioso par de ojos rojos penetrara en la mirada del ojiambar.

"Cuando tú tocas La Otra Promesa, no perscibo nada parecido a sus respuestas." -Afirmó el Maestro.- "Cuando tú tocas La Otra Promesa, siento esperanza, siento el vacío de aquella alma torturada, siento el fervor con el que lucha por sobresalir, por cuidar y mantener cerca aquello que le importa. Cuando tú tocas La Otra Promesa..."

"Siento que fuiste el primero en cumplirla."

* * *

><p>Llegó a su apartamento como si no hubiese nada que ocultar, como si no hubiese pasado toda la noche fuera, como si sus ropas no apestaran a alcohol. Cual persona totalmente libre de culpas y preocupaciones, cual persona sonriente que acababa de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Lanzó su bolso a un extremo del sofá y se dejó caer al otro, sonriente, dejando salir un suspiro de comodidad.<p>

"No llegaste a dormir." -Los ojos de Blue se dispararon hacía su derecha. Esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar al llegar allí. Esperaba que alguien más señalara eso, pero no él. Green, cruzado de brazos, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, mirandole estática y seriamente.

"¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?" -Preguntó la castaña, de pronto sintiendose un poco menos tranquila. Blue se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

"Te esperé hasta tarde en el pasillo, y esta mañana Silver me dejó entrar." -Respondió el joven Oak, con la mirada fija sobre Blue, mientras ella se servía agua en un vaso. Disimuladamente, pero sin pasar desapercibida por Green, Blue sacó una tira de pildoras de su bolsillo, desprendió una y la bebió junto con el agua.

"¿Y a qué haz venido?" -Preguntó Blue, tratando de sonar serena. La muchacha se giró para mirarle de frente, sin embargo, Green desvió la mirada a un lado.

"Dijiste..." -Murmuró el ojiverde.- "Dijiste que querías que me pasara más por aquí. Así que a partir de ahora trataré de venir cada fín de semana." -De pronto, Blue sintió un nudo en el estómago, su boca comenzaba a secarse y su visión se nublaba. Empezaba a sentir algo; algo que no sabía nombrar.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." -Musitó ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo.- "Entiendo; estás ocupado. Sería mejor si solamente ter-"

"Quiero hacerlo." -Afirmó Green, cortante, mirandole fijamente a los ojos con pasión. Una pasión que la chica nunca había visto en él. Solo había visto algo parecido, quiza cuando leeía una de las historias que escribía.- "...Voy a hacerlo."

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de por qué estaba aquí, sentado en la sala de la casa de su profesora, pero había algo de lo que si estaba 100% convencido: Marge tenía un excelente gusto para decorar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores brillantes, rojo y blanco, su comedor era una mesa negra bajo manteles de color vino tinto, había varias macetas dentro de la casa con hermosas flores: ella si que dejaba los lugares muy, muy cuchi.<p>

"¿Aún estás allí?" -Preguntó una voz, proveniente de la cocina. Ruby salió de su trén de pensamiento un momento para responder.

"¡Si!" -Francamente, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, o por qué le tenía que importar, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba pasar algo de tiempo con su profesora. Finalmente, Miss Yögan entró a la habitación. En sus manos llevaba un extraño tazón de cerámica. Sin preguntar, mojó dos de sus dedos con el menjurge dentro del recipiente y los pasó por la cada de Ruby. Obviamente, el estudiante se lanzó hacía atrás.- "¿Qué es eso?"

"Bajará la hinchazón." -Musitó ella, para después acercar nuevamente sus dedos hacía Ruby. Pero obteniendo el mismo resultado. Marge gruñó por lo bajo, un tanto frustrada.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta." -Señaló el ojirojo, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada colérica de la joven mujer. Marge colocó el tazón en la mesa de centro frente al sofá y se sentó junto a Ruby.

"Es una mezcla de bayas Oran, Aspear y Sitrus." -Respondió la pelinegra, con el mismo tono que usaría para impartir una clase.- "Cuando están frías, sirven para acelerar el proceso de desinflamación. Ahora, ¿Harás más preguntas o me dejarás trabajar?" -Ruby dudó un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos se acercó a Marge, tomó el tazón de la mesa y se lo entregó.

Nuevamente, Miss Yögan untó la mezcla en sus dedos y comenzó a untarla en el punto inflamado. Delicadamente, sus dedos se paseaban de manera circular por toda la herida. Inconscientemente, los ojos de Ruby se cerraron lentamente, mientras disfrutabe del suave roce de la piel de la mujer sobre su cara. Se sentía... diablos, ¡Se sentía muy bien! A pesar de que presionaba un poco sobre la zona del golpe, Ruby no sentía ningún dolor, solo se concentraba en el delicado toque de Marge. Sin embargo, emitió un pequeño gemido cuando los dedos de su profesora abandonaron su rostro.

"¿Te lastimé?" -Murmuró Marge, Ruby abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Cúande fue que sus rostros se habían acercado tanto? Podía contar los poros de su piel si le provocaba, y si tuviera el tiempo... y si tuviera el interés. El ojirojo negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Marge. La mujer nuevamente untó la mezcla en sus dedos y reanudó su tarea. Pero esta vez, Ruby no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos.- "Ruby... ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Ya le dije." -Murmuró el muchacho, sonando más severo de lo que deseaba.- "Me caí."

"No te creo." -Su aliento golpeandole el rostro era casi un insulto, y tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía el efecto que le causaba.- "Conozco este tipo de heridas." -Ciertamente. De no conocerlas, no sabría el remedio para ellas, pensó Ruby.- "¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Fue tu padre?"

"No, no." -Se apresuró a responder, no quería que su profesora comenzara a poner en duda a su padre.- "Mi padre es muy severo, pero nunca me pondría una mano encima." -Pese a ser una respuesta muy reconfortante, eso solo aumentó la preocupación de la mujer. Y Ruby lo sabía, por la brusca manera en la que Marge retiró su mano, y la mirada que le profería ahora. El joven artista soltó un suspiro, profundo y sonoro.- "Fue un amigo."

"¿Un amigo?" -Repitió ella, sonando sorprendida.- "De ser tu amigo, ¿Por qué te haría esto?"

"Porque crucé una linea que no debí haber cruzado..."-Respondió él. De pronto, al rememorar todo lo sucedido, Ruby ya no se sentía tan mal. Se atrevía a decir, al ver los ojos de Marge Yögan, que sentía un gran alivio.

* * *

><p>"Entonces..." -Murmuró Pearl, caminando por los pasillos de la Academia junto a Sapphire. La chica salvaje lucía tan incomoda como él, o quizá un poco más.- "¿Qué dijiste que hacías aquí?"<p>

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." -Su voz sonaba más que nada apenada, pero el rubio decidió no profundizar en el tema, por su propio bienestar.

"Bastante justo." -Vaya forma de terminar la conversación, pensó el DH. Al llegar a la difurcación de pasillos, cada quien se despidió con la mano y partió por su rumbo. Sigamos primero al rubio, ¿Les parece?

Pearl caminaba a paso lento, como aquel que camina por su propia cuenta hasta la orca. Su rostro brillaba un poco gracias a la ligera capa de sudor que acababa de liberar, la garganta se le había secado completamente y volteaba a los lados, inspeccionando sus alrededores cual borreguito temiendo por el lobo. Entonces, cesó todo movimiento y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cúando carajo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Deshaciendose de todos sus temores y de la ridicula postura en la que estaba, el muchacho se erguió de nuevo y caminó a paso decidido, clavando su mirada en el camino que aparecía frente a él.

Al cabo de unos segundos, llegó a su destino. Una puerta más del instituto se alzaba frente a él, imponente, oscureciendose ante el presagio de lo que aguardaba detrás. Pero no; Pearl no retrocedería, no perdería la voluntad nuevamente. Estaba decidido a llevar ésto a cabo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! El muchacho sujetó firmemente el picaporte y abrió la puerta más bruscamente de lo necesario. Tanto así, que la puerta fue todo el camino a impactar contra la pared y rebotar.

En el interior del aula, sentada sobre el escritorio al frente, mirando un tanto asombrada a los ojos del DH, luciendo tan radiante y snob como siempre, estaba Whitney. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerla venir aquí? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Era bien conocido lo perra que podía ser la pelirrosa, hasta su hermana lo sabía, así que cuando Pearl le pidió por este encuentro, estaba preparado para oir todo menos un si.

"Llegas tarde." -Señaló la muchacha, sacando al rubio de su estupor. Pearl aclaró su garganta y avanzó hasta ella, serenamente y con las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos.- "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De lo que pasó en la playa." -No había razón para hacer esto más largo de lo estrictamente necesario, pero aún así, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer salir esas palabras de su garganta sin ningún tipo de accidente.- "De cómo terminamos en aquella-"

"Escuchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez." -Pronto Pearl se vio a si mismo siendo empujado hasta el muro más cercano, con aquel par de ojos rosados mirandole más fieramente de lo que creyó alguna vez posible.- "Cierra. El. Pico."

"Pero-" -Una vez más, la Artista le cortó subitamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Como era natural para un chico sano como Pearl, la cercanía y la confianza con la que Whitney estaba tocandolo comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, así que aquel sonrojo no era algo para extrañarse.

"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de eso." -Afirmó ella, separandose un poco del muchacho. Ambos se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos más, antes de que Whitney se dirigiera hacía la puerta. Sin embargo, Pearl no estaba dispuesto a dar esto por terminado, así que sujetó por el brazo a la pelirrosa y la giró para forzarla a mirarle a los ojos. La determinada mirada de Pearl al parecer tuvo algún extraño efecto en Whitney.

Porque rápidamente ella le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrapó en un desesperado beso.

Tan rápido como empezó, Pearl la separó bruscamente y pegó un gigantesco salto hacía atrás, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, con los ojos tan abiertos como dos enormes lunas. Ahora Whitney, por su parte, lució confundida por un momento, antes de que su rostro se sonrojara.

"Tú... ¿No ibas a hacer eso?" -Preguntó ella. Pearl, de haberse tratado de otro contexto, quiza hubiera reunido agallas suficientes para abofetearla hasta la inconsciencia. Pero por ahora solo la tacharía de estúpida.

"¡No! ¡¿Qué coño tienes la cabeza?" -Gritó desesperadamente, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>"¿Cúal es el problema?" -Preguntó la ex-directora de la Academia, mientras Sapphire se paseaba por toda el aula en circulos, con la mirada baja. Tal vez para bloquearse de distracciones y así pensar bien en lo que diría, o quizá para ocultar su sonrojo. Lo más seguro sería apostar por un poco de ambos.<p>

"Usted..." -Sapphire lo reconsideró, y guardó silencio por otro minuto, antes de detenerse y girarse de lleno hacía Winona.- "¿Cómo logró ser como es?"

"¿Disculpa?" -Claro. Sapphire debía saber que no lograría entenderle; ¡Nunca lograba darse a entender con palabras! La chica salvaje gruñó por lo bajo, se acercó hasta Winona y le miró de la forma más sumisa que pudo.

"Por- Por favor..." -Murmuró la castaña. Winona arqueó una ceja, dando a entender que aún no lograba comprender de qué se trataba esto.- "Enseñeme a ser elegante, como usted."

"Sapphire-"

"Prometo no quejarme ni causarle molestias. Prometo hacer lo que sea para lograrlo, pero..." -La voz de Sapphire... era una que Winona nunca se habría imaginado que podría escuchar algún día. Era como el ronrronéo de una leona, que se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda al ciervo que antes había sido su presa.- "Por favor, ayudeme."

"Entiendo." -Dijo la de cabellos lavanda, para después ponerse de pie, recibiendo una mirada impactada de su pupila. No necesitaba saber la razón por la que le pedía esto, no necesitaba forzarla a decir algo que no quería decir. Su honestidad y la respetuosa súplica con que le hablaba, era todo lo que Winona necesitaba.- "Si estás dispuesta a lo que sea, tengo la manera perfecta de ayudarte."

"¿Cúal?"

"Aprenderás ballet."

"¿Estacionando autos?"

* * *

><p>Black huyó de Sketch apenas terminó su turno; tenía una cita a la cual atender. Sorteó cuanto obstaculo se le interponía, corriendo a una velocidad que sus piernas no habrían alcanzado de no haberse tratado de esta exacta circunstancia. Después de unos minutos, llegó al lugar predilecto: el Parque Nacional, el lugar...<p>

"Llegas tarde." -Le llamó una voz. Su mirada viajó hasta su derecha, donde recostado en la hierba, yacía el peliverde más maldito que había conocido en toda su vida. El castaño avanzó hasta él lentamente, sonriendo pero a la vez tratando de ocultarlo, y se recostó junto a él, mirando en lados opuestos. Quedando cada uno paralelo al otro, de forma que sus cabezas quedaban a los pies del otro.

"Trabajo." -Se excusó Black, antes de sumergirse junto con N en un silencio absoluto. Ni el cantar de los pajaros, ni el sonido del viento entre los árboles: nada lograba hacerlos liberar un solo sonido. Así se mantuvieron por mucho tiempo, o por lo menos lo que pareció mucho tiempo; horas quizá.

Hasta que N comenzó a revolverse en el cesped. Black levantó un poco la cabeza, solo para mirar a su acompañante a los ojos: lucía molesto.

"¿Cúal es el punto?" -Preguntó el pálido muchacho, desviando la mirada.- "¿Qué esperas lograr con esto?"

"Reparar nuestra amistad." -Confesó el muchacho. Pese a esto, N no se inmutó ni un poco, simplemente se levantó del cesped y miró con desdén al béisbolista.

"No puedes reparar algo que nunca estuvo roto." -Filosofó el peliverde.- "¿Cómo romper algo que no estuvo allí en primer lugar?"

"Oh, por favor." -Gruñó Black, antes de levantarse para quedar cara a cara con el muchacho.- "Tú mismo lo dijiste: tu logras lo que quieres- ¡Nada más y nada menos! Significa que en algún punto, tu quisiste ser mi amigo."

"En algún punto." -Recalcó N.- "Además, ¿Cómo puedes tratar de ser amigo de alguien que te lastimó a tí y a los que te importaban? ¿Acaso haz olvidado lo que hice, o solo eres estúpido?" -La mirada de Black se afiló como navajas de asesino. Entonces así sería; de eso se aprovecharía.- "Recuerda todo lo que te hice pasar. ¿Esas semanas que te preocupabas por hacer algo malo con White? Mi culpa. ¿La emboscada en la cafetería? Mi obra. ¿Que White terminara contigo? ¡Mi objetivo! Todo lo que he hecho no ha sido sino causarte dolor. ¡Odiame!"

"No." -Murmuró Black, con la mirada baja, oculta bajo el visor de su gorra.- "...No te odiaré."

"Entonces alejate de mi." -Musitó el peliverde, a punto de hacer lo propio. Sin embargo, cuando se giró y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse, una mano se enganchó de su brazo. Los ojos verdes de N primero se clavaron en aquella mano, y después subió hasta encontrarse con la suave sonrisa de Black.

"Entiendo." -Dijo el castaño, sereno y calmo.- "Sé lo que te preocupa..." -La mano del chico fue debilitando su agarre sobre N, hasta el punto en el que lo había soltado por completo. Pero N aún seguía allí.- "Tienes miedo de lastimarme." -Pese a lo que muchos creerían, N no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó. Simplemente le miró con ojos vacíos.- "Tienes miedo de lastimar a la gente, quizá porque alguien te ha lastimado, y por eso los manipulas para que se mantengan alejados de tí. Pero no tienes que hacer eso otra vez. ¡Porque yo nunca me alejaré de tí!"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato. Había muchas preguntas en el aire, haciendo eco en sus mentes. Era imposible saber quién tenía la razón, o quién tenía más dudas. ¿Acaso era posible arreglar algo tan asqueroso? ¿Valía la pena en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no estaban mejor uno lejos del otro?

"¡Oi, Black!" -Una voz totalmente ajena los devolvió a ambos a la tierra, justo a tiempo para ver como Black era tacleado al piso por una extraña muchacha. Skyla se levantó rápidamente del suelo y ayudó al castaño a hacer lo mismo.- "¿Qué haces por aquí, picarón?"

"Eh, Skyla, éste no es un buen momento." -Murmuró el DH, mirando apenado a N. La de ojos azules siguió la trayectoria de su mirada hasta toparse con el pálido ojiverde, para después lucir esa gigantesca sonrisa de veracidad dudosa.

"¡Hola! ¿Y quien podrías ser tú?" -Skyla examinaba cada facción del enigmatico muchacho, gesto que de haberse tratado de otra persona, invadiría su espacio personal. Pero N no se movió ni un centimetro. Cuando por fín Skyla se alejó y abrazó exageradamente a Black, apretandolo contra su pecho, el peliverde la examinó de arriba a abajo, y de vuelta nuevamente. Después paseó su mirada entre el castaño y la de cabellos magenta.

"Alejate de mí, perra." -Murmuró N, para después dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejando atrás a un par de sorprendidos artistas.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" -Preguntó la muchacha, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, en un gesto de pura indignación. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se esfumó cuando notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Black.

"Es él, tratando de ser mi amigo."

* * *

><p>Había estado esperando por esto todo el día, pero no había venido a buscarla para no lucir muy desesperado. Porque no lo estaba... no mucho, a fin de cuentas. Brincando uno que otro escalón, Red subió los pisos del edificio tan rápido como le era posible. Quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería- quizá- repetir lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y amarla una y otra vez.<p>

Pero al llegar a su destino, y abrir la puerta sin siquiera molestarse a tocar, pudo sentir como literalmente su corazón se rompía en cientos de pedazos. O tal vez el trueno que escuchó era la tierra partiendose por la mitad. Fuere como fuere, allí estaba Green, recostado sobre el sofá, sujetando entre sus brazos a Blue. _Su_ Blue.

"Oh. Hola, Red." -Saludó ella, totalmente quitada de la pena. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía actuar tan normal después de lo que había pasado, después de lo que se dijeron esa mañana y la noche anterior?- "Sé que he dicho que esta es tu casa, ¿Pero te molestaría tocar antes de entrar?"

"Yo..." -Murmuró Red. Su mente acababa de echarse a perder; tan simple como eso. No funcionaba.- "Ho-Hola, Green." -El aludido simplemente le respondió asintiendo.- "Blue, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Seguro." -Dijo ella, y sin embargo no se movió ni mostró señales de hacerlo pronto.

"A solas."

"¿Qué sucede, Red?" -Jugueteó ella.- "¿Desde cuando tienes secretos con Green? ¿No eran acaso los mejores amigos, y no-se-qué?"

"Si no se siente cómodo hablando de eso frente a mi, lo mejor será no forzarlo." -Dijo el joven Oak, para después soltar a Blue y revolverse en el sillón para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta.

"Lo consientes demasiado." -Le reprendió Blue, antes de que Green saliera y cerrara la puerta tras de él. Inmediatamente, las miradas de los únicos dos presentes chocaron una con la otra. La de Red mostraba dolor; puro, inadultero y blanco dolor. Mientras que Blue estaba, como dirían las malas lenguas, fresca como una lechuga.- "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡No me vengas con eso!" -El grito de Red podría haber impresionado a cualquiera, pero no a Blue, al parecer.- "¿Qué- Qué crees que estás haciendo? No me- Yo no... Tú-"

"¿Te molestaría terminar por lo menos una de tus frases?" -Le cortó ella, aún recostada sobre el sillón, mirandole aburrida.- "Creo que sé lo que te preocupa."

"Nah, ¿En serio?" -Preguntó Red. Sarcasmo, eso era algo que Blue nunca había visto en su amigo.- "¿Por qué simplemente no me clavaste un cuchillo en el pecho? Te hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo por el mismo resultado."

"Oh, no seas melodramatico." -Exclamó ella, sonriendo juguetona.- "La pasaste bien, ¿O no?"

"Dijiste que me amabas." -Siseó el ojirojo, ignorando la pregunta de Blue por completo. No quería. ¡Por dios que no quería llorar! No deseaba llorar frente a ella... pero esto era demasiado, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejilas, sin importar qué tan fuerte apretara la mandibula, o qué tan cerrados estuvieran sus ojos. Esto fue lo que necesitó para romper la barrera de superficialidad que Blue había montado para protegerse. La muchacha sintió también una punzada en el pecho, así que finalmente se levantó y caminó hasta él, una de sus manos viajó hasta entrelazarse con la de Red y la otra se posó delicadamente en la mejilla del chico.

"Si te amo." -Confesó ella, para después darle un leve beso en la mejilla que quedó descubierta, saboreando aquellas saladas lágrimas de sufrimiento.- "Pero... a él lo amo de la misma manera, y él llegó primero."

"N-No, por favor." -Rogó el ojirojo, sujetando la mano que Blue había posado en su rostro.- "No me abandones... por favor, no me dejes."

"Lo siento, Red." -Aquellas palabras apenas salieron de la boca de la castaña. Su garganta se había cerrado tanto que aquello no fue más que un leve silbido en el aire. Pero ya tenían bastante con solo un llorón entre ellos, así que no se uniría ella también a la causa.- "Lamento todo esto."

"Te aseguro que no más que yo." -Red se deshizo del toque de su "amiga", para después huir a toda velocidad del departamento, dejando atrás a una pensativa Blue. ¿Realmente había arruinado una amistad tan hermosa? ¿En verdad había lastimado tanto a alguien que amaba tanto? ¿Era este realmente el final? En ese instante, Blue creía que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era el universal "Si".

¡Oh, qué equivocada estaba!

**N/A: He aquí otro capitulo de este fanfic. Sé que el final hace ver al capitulo anterior como una perdida de tiempo, pero esperen. ¡Que esto se pondrá bien bueno! Gracias a Dany, Your Fan Wants to Fight, la aparentemente no tan nueva lectora Elyon, Kris y su inner, otra no tan nueva lectora Hannon Diethel, Sweet autumn, MFerchu, Jetto, codename y mile por los reviews del capitulo anterior. ¡Ustedes rifan!**

**Sé que estoy sobreutilizando La Otra Promesa en este fic, pero ese es el punto. Se suponía que LOP era la "canción tema" de The Lost Canvas, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y TLC es como el antepasado de la historia de Gold en este fic, así que ajusto, ¿No?**

**Gracias por leer, dejen review, echense una vuelta por mi canal de Youtube y nos vemos en la proxima!  
><strong>


	5. Hermanos

**Capitulo 5**

**Hermanos**

Viernes: siempre un día en el que puede pasar hasta lo imposible, el día en que te preparas para toda la avalancha de eventualidades que surgirán el fín de semana, día para planear una salida con los amigos, una fiesta o quiza una comida con la familia. Es el día en el que puedes soñar con un fín de semana perfecto. ¡Si, cómo no!

A lo que se había reducido; escondiendose en un pasillo vacío cuando se suponía que debía estar en clases. Pero bueno, ¡Qué más daba! De igual forma no podría concentrarse. Toda la semana había sido igual: al tratar de enfocarse en la tarea en mano, su mente rápidamente asociaría cualquier cosa con aquella mirada dolida de ojos rojizos, aquella luz de esperanza que fue acallada por las lagrimas que se abultaron en aquellos rubíes. Podría jurar que cuando Red entró y los vió a ella y Green juntos, Blue escuchó el corazón del béisbolista rompiendose.

¿Pero qué podría hacer? ¿Cúal se suponía que fuera la decisión correcta? La castaña dejó salir un gruñido casi bestial, al mismo tiempo que impactaba su puño contra el muro a su espalda. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tratando de evadirse del resto del mundo, deseando sentirse invisible, deseando que todo dejara de moverse por un segundo para que pudiera pensar correctamente.

Pero no, en la vida, a veces hay que aprender a lidiar con las cosas conforme suceden. Pronto, Blue sintió como una leve fuerza ajena le empujaba el brazo. La muchacha levantó su mirada un poco para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos rojos que había anhelado ver desde lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad.

"¿Estás bien?" -Su voz fue como un leve rasgueo del harpa de algún ángel. Se escuchaba tan pura, tan genuinamente preocupada y dulce que provocó una explosión de sentimientos en ella. Pero vamos, ella era Blue Kobaruto; ni aunque el mismisimo infierno se congelara ella le permitiría verla de esa forma.

"Si, excelente. Me encanta sentarme en un pasillo oscuro a mitad de la mañana." -Red sonrió. Mierda, ¡Esa sonrisa! ¿Cúando había sido que pasó esto? ¿Cúando fue que Red había dejado de ser el niño sucio que se la pasaba corriendo por allí y se convirtió en... "esto"? El chico de cabellos azabache se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y soltó un pesado suspiro.

"No es tán fácil, ¿O sí?" -Blue le miraba como si fuese algún bicho de dos cabezas, a lo que Red solo sonrió divertido.- "Esconder lo que sientes. No es fácil, ¿Cierto?"

"En realidad si lo es." -Dijo ella, antes de sonreir maliciosamente.- "Pero supongo que es más fácil ir por allí gritandolo a los cuatro vientos."

"Nos gustaría creer que si." -Dicho esto, ambos bajaron la mirada, y guardaron silencio por varios minutos, regodeandose en la compañía del otro por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Bueno, tal vez no había pasado tanto, pero desde que se volvieron a encontrar aquella tarde, cuando Red casí muere atropellado, había sido tan díficil pasar un solo día sin verse tan siquiera unos minutos. Era como si durante aquellos años después de su separación, su amistad no se hubiera disuelto, sino que simplemente se quedó congelada en el tiempo, esperando el momento en que se encontraran nuevamente para que aquellas vivencias del pasado volvieran a cobrar vida.

Y después, él se fue. Blue aún no podía perdonarle eso; el abandonarla a ella, su amiga de toda la vida, por Yellow, una chica a la que apenas conocía. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a dejarla sola de nuevo? Ambos siempre-

...Era eso. Por eso aún sentía su abandono como una astilla en el corazón: él no fue el unico que se apartó de ella, Green también había emprendido vuelo hacía pastos más verdes. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Cómo estar enamorada de dos personas que siempre la ponían en segundo plano? ¿Cómo estar enamorada... de ellos dos?

"Quiero decirle." -Murmuró Red, atrayendo la atención de la ojiazul. No le sorprendía; Red era la honestidad andante y béisbolista. - "No podemos hacerle esto."

"Suponía que dirías algo como eso." -Musitó ella, con la barbilla descanzando sobre su rodilla, amortiguando un poco su aliento.- "¿Pero qué bien haría?"

"Dejaría de sentirme mal por amarte." -Blue dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, y Red le acompañó en breve. No era un risa de diversión, mucho menos de burla... era simplemente su manera de darse por entendidos.- "Al menos así estariamos en un terreno parejo."

"Eres un buen chico, Red." -Suspiró ella, descanzando su cabeza en el hombro de él.- "Mereces una mujer que te trate bien."

"Si..." -El ojirojo respiró aquella fragancia impregnada en el cabello de su amiga, para después recostar su mejilla contra éste.- "...Pero te quiero a ti."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué carajo me sacaste de clases?" -Skyla se giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente con su compañero de cabello castaño, y de no haber sido porque Black se detuvo a tiempo, sus labios se habría rozado debido a la cercanía entre sus caras.- "R-Recuerdas lo que hablamos del espacio personal, ¿Verdad?"<p>

"Si, Si. Relajate, corazón." -La de ojos azules retrocedió un par de pasos, aún de frente con el muchacho.- "Simplemente quería hablar contigo."

"¿Acerca de qué?" -A penas las palabras rodaron de labios de Black, el semblante de Skyla cambió por completo. Aquel brillo y jovialidad con las que el DH le había identificado se esfumaron en el aire.- "¿Está todo bien?" -Se vio obligado a preguntar, no le gustaba el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

"Si, excelente." -Black no se lo creyó ni un poco. Aquellas palabras fueron murmuradas como una obligación; simplemente para sacarlas del camino.- "Black... Quería preguntarte acerca de aquel chico."

"¿Cúal chico?" -Preguntó al instante. No porque no pudiese deducirlo, sino porque realmente quería estar seguro.

"Aquel sujeto con el que te vi hablando el domingo pasado." -Confirmó ella.- "El muchacho de ojos y cabello verde."

"N." -Dijo él, bautizando al personaje al que ella trataba de dar forma. Skyla asintió levemente, y después miró directamente en los ojos del muchacho, con una emoción que él no pudo identificar.

"En cuanto me presenté... él me llamó perra." -Recordó ella, remarcando notablemente la última palabra.- "...Eso me hace pensar que tú le hablaste de mí y-" -Oh, no. Él sabía a donde iba esto; estaba a punto de quedar como un cretino.

"No, no le había dicho una sola palabra acerca de tí." -Se excusó rápidamente, y la mirada de Skyla le invitó a insistir.- "Él suele ser un cabrón con la gente todo el tiempo. Es solo su forma de ser; no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¿En serio?" -Preguntó ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirandole con una ceja arqueada y un semblante de pura e insaturada incredulidad.- "¿Tu amigo va por ahí llamando "perra" a todo el mundo?"

"Hasta donde yo se: no." -Respondió él, pero un instante después su mirada se alzó al cielo.- "Aunque no me extrañaría si lo hiciera. Hay una explicación muy razonable para lo que hizo, pero es una historia muy larga y tenemos que volver así que-" -Ignorandole cual pez rodeando un anzuelo, Skyla se sentó en el cesped del Parque Nacional, se cruzó de brazos y le miró expectante.- "...No te moverás de aquí hasta que te lo explique, ¿Cierto?"

"Eres tán listo, Blacky."-El castaño soltó un pesado suspiro. No era muy propio de Black usar palabras largas, o muy elaboradas, así que se tomó varios minutos para ordenar sus ideas; tenía que hacer sonar esto de la misma forma en la que él lo pensó en cuanto la palabra "perra" terminó de salir de la boca de su amigo. Porque Black estaba seguro de que era su amigo- Si, mejor será pensar en eso después. Finalmente, el DH aclaró su garganta, se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a Skyla y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Cuando te presentaste, él te examinó con la mirada: hace eso cuando una muchacha le parece bue- atractiva." -Se cortó antes de sonar, pues, vulgar. Nuevamente, reacomodó sus ideas para proseguir.- "Pero antes de decir otra palabra, me miró a los ojos: en ese momento pude ver que él se estaba reprimiendo."

"No lo entiendo."

"Sé que no." -Una débil sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del muchacho, mientras su mirada melancolica se adhería a sus zapatos deportivos.- "No estoy seguro de entenderlo yo mismo, y tal vez lo estoy inventando, porque nuestra amistad está muy dañada y de verdad quiero repararla. Quiero enmendar las cosas entre nosotros, y quiero creer que él también, así que pienso que él pensó que tu me gustabas, así que arruinó toda oportunidad contigo a proposito al plantearte inmediatamente una mala impresión suya."

"Black-"

"Quiero pensar..."- La voz de Black sonaba rota, esperanzada, y al mismo tiempo dolida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel chico causaba estas cosas en él? Todas las preguntas que N le hizo aquel día volvían a resonar en su cabeza, y no sabía responderlas.- "Que soy más importante para él que una chica."

¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué luchaba?

Por él. Era la única respuesta que tenía sentido.

* * *

><p>"Sobre las puntas, Sapphire." -Comandó la ex-directora de la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod. Llevaba tanto tiempo caminando alrededor de Sapphire que probablemente ya había dibujado circulos en la duela. La castaña no estaba acostumbrada a esto, y ciertamente, cuando Winona dijo Ballet no se imagino tal desgaste fisico. Si acaso, se imagino conduciendo lentamente un auto muy costoso.<p>

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Llevaba allí desde las 4 AM, había faltado ya a sus primeras trés clases y no había desayunado para no dar vueltas con el estomago lleno, y también porque Winona le había advertido algo acerca de su peso y el centro de gravedad, y algo así que en este mismo momento no podía recordar.

No estuvo muy segura de en qué momento, pero su craneo impactó con fuerza contra la duela. Juraría que escuchó gritar a su maestra, pero tal vez se haya jodido el cerebro. Sin importarle nada más, se levantó de nuevo y retomó posición, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y trató de dar el giro nuevamente, pero antes de poder levantar su pierna izquierda, un mareo terrible le atracó y perdió el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente, pero Winona le atrapó justo a tiempo.

"Los cojos no danzan." -...¿Qué? Sapphire miró a su maestra, completamente extrañada, casi como si acabara de mentarle la madre. Winona se percató de ello, y al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, puesto que ella misma se mostraba sorprendida.- "E-Es decir; no ganarás nada si te haces daño. Descanza un poco y continuaremos cuando te sientas mejor."

Sapphire parpadeó una vez, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la mujer había desaparecido, y la habitación estaba un poco más iluminada también. ¿Acaso se había desmayado? No. Tal vez simplemente se había quedado dormida; dedujo eso puesto que se sentía descanzada y fresca, a pesar de haber dormido en un frío y duro suelo de madera.

Su mente rápidamente se puso a vagar, pensando en una infinidad de cosas: las cosas que comería al llegar a casa, la horas de sueño que recuperaría, y pronto, se encontró a si misma pensando en la razón por la que le había pedido ayuda a Winona. Bueno, más bien fue como que se lo rogó.

_"Todo lo que haces es insultarme, nunca puedes ayudarme con nada y eres la persona más inmadura que conosco." _

Esto le ayudaría: esto lograría convertirla en la persona que Ruby necesitaba. Lo que ese chico necesitaba ahora era una persona que estuviese allí para él, y lo que Sapphire necesitaba era lograr ser más refinada y poder comunicarle lo que pensaba, para ayudarle. Y si no podía hacerlo con palabras, solo había una manera en la que sabría hacerlo.

"Espera, Ruby." -Murmuró para si misma.- "Pronto tendrás a alguien en quien confiar."

* * *

><p>Para su mala suerte, Ruby estaba en proceso de conseguir a alguien.<p>

¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella tarde? ¿Por qué Marge se preocupó por él? Bueno, ha de ser cosa de profesoras, dedujo él, para tratar de cerrar el tema. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, a decir verdad, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Incluso aquí, en clase, Miss Yögan hablaba y hablaba y Ruby no lograba entender una palabra de lo que decía. Solo repasaba aquellos momentos una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La sensación de sus manos contra su rostro, el aliento dulce y fresco de la profesora llenando sus fosas nasales, el suave latir de su corazón a través de sus dedos. Todo fue tán... cálido y perfecto.

"Joven Kakusu." -A la mención de su apellido, los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cúando fue que los cerró? Segundos después de que su actividad cerebral volvió a lo normal, Ruby se percató de que las miradas de todos en el aula estaban clavadas sobre él.- "¿Le molestaría unirse a la clase?"

"¿Eh?"

"Lea el siguiente parrafo, por favor." -El ojirojo se sintió aliviado: por un momento pensó que lo castigaría de nuevo. Ruby tomó el libro de su pupitre y comenzó a leer.

"La belleza del cuerpo humano recae sobre la simetría de-" -Extrañamente, Ruby se vio interrumpido por un coro de risas. ¿Acaso tenía cara de payaso? No era cuchi interrumpir a alguien mientras leía, mucho menos carcajear como hienas.

"Está trés paginas atrasado."- Oh. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Lentamente, el muchacho deposito el libro sobre su pupitre y agachó la mirada. Si había algún momento para que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y así le enviara a una muerte prematura o a una infinidad mal gastada cayendo al vacío, era éste.- "¿Qué es lo que ha estado haciendo toda la hora?"

"Lo siento Mar- ¡Miss Yögan!" -¿Cúando fue que se volvió tan estúpido? Ruby le rezó a cada dios habido y por haber en cuestión de parpadeos, rogando por no ganarse otra tarde en detención: si llegaba tarde a casa nuevamente, con la misma excusa, su padre no le dejaría vivir por lo menos durante un mes.

"Bien, ya tendrá tiempo de ponerse al corriente con su lectura hoy después de clase." -

Mierda.

* * *

><p>No podía concentrarse. No podía escribir, no podía desocupar su mente de cualquier estúpidez en la que estuviese pensando para lograr comenzar su maldito ensayo de 10,000 palabras, acerca de un tema que ni siquiera podía recordar. Se sentía sofocada, así había sido este último par de días, sin una alternativa a toda la oleada de responsabilidades que se había cargado sola. Nadie más que ella se impuso esos deberes.<p>

Era su último año en la preparatoria, así que los proyectos y tareas se estaban volviendo el triple de pesados, había pasado toda la semana haciendo sus obligaciones a un lado para poder ayudar a Red con su ingles una hora al día, ¡Hasta charlar por teléfono con Gold cada noche comenzaba a sentirse como una carga adicional! Crys estaba sola, desolada, frustrada, histerica, estresada al punto de querer arrancarse el cabello con las manos y salir corriendo a cualquier rumbo.

Pero todo se esfumó cuando escuchó un ligero tamborileo a dos mesas de la suya. Su mirada viajó hasta toparse con un chico. El rubio, con los ojos cerrados y un par de auriculares reproduciendo algo inentendible pero a tal nivel que seguramente el chico se volvería sordo a temprana edad, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, ocasionalmente pasando su mano derecha por sobre un cuaderno que yacía olvidado al extremo, amenazando con caer al suelo.

Crys reconocía ese sonido de algún lado, ese suave martilleo... si reemplazaba los sonidos secos y lerdos con las notas correspondientes, y basandose en lo poco que lograba escuchar desde sus auriculares...

"Dire Dire Docks." -Musitó ella, sonriendo al chico de la otra mesa. Apelando a su total curiosidad y sed de aprendizaje, la muchacha se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta quedar detrás del extraño rubio, para ojear por sobre su hombro el dibujo en su cuaderno: era una especie de maquina, y había cientos de garabatos desplazados por todo lo largo y ancho del papel. Quizá para ella no significaban nada, pero para él tal vez significaban todo. El chico se estremeció y casi cae de su silla al sentir el aliento de Crys en su hombro.

"¡Qué!"

"Koji Kondo." -Murmuró ella, mientras el muchacho le miraba como si fuese alguna criatura extraña de 4 cabezas y dos pulgares en la mano derecha.- "Es lo que escuchas. Es Koji Kondo."

"¿Eh? S-Si" -Respondió el muchacho, saliendo lentamente de su letargico estado, para al cabo de unos segundos reaccionar en su totalidad.- "Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes? No creo que muchas personas escuchen música de éste tipo. Incluso yo la detesto."

"Mi novio tocó esa canción una vez para mí." -Explicó ella, sonriendo al recordar la cara de Gold cuando finalizó.

_"Ya. Y no se te ocurra pedir nada más para tu cumpleaños."_

"¿Por qué la destestas?" -Preguntó ella. El chico rodó los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de tomar el cuaderno que se aferraba a la vida al otro extremo de la mesa.

"Es aburrida, pero me ayuda a activar mis neuronas." -Al principio, Crys no entendía a qué se refería, pero un nuevo vistazo a su cuaderno fue lo necesario para que todo tuviese sentido.

"Entonces eres un inventor, y escuchas música clasica para activar algún tipo de proceso cognitivo en tu cerebro que te permite acceder a la parte de tu cerebro que controla tu creatividad y pensamiento analítico." -El rubio le miró boquiabierto por lo que parecieron horas.

"Si. Eso." -El chico tomó el cuaderno de manos de Crys y lo lanzó lejos.- "Pero he alcanzado un bloqueo creativo como nunca me hubiera imaginado. Simplemente nada de lo que pienso tiene sentido."

"Sabes... creo que sé lo que te podría ayudar." -Sin pensarlo dos veces, Crys sujetó la mano del chico y emprendió carrera hacía la puerta a través de la cual dejarían Sketch.

"¿A donde vamos?" -Preguntó él.

"Por ahí."

"Soy Emerald."

"Mi nombre es Crystal."

* * *

><p><em>"Si la perra está amarrada..." -<em>Cantaba Dia, golpeando los contenedores vacíos que yacían arrumbados en el cuartel con un par de varas.- _"Aunque ladre todo el día."_

"Cierra la boca, Dia." -Exclamó Pearl, entrando al recinto y azotando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.- "En este lugar no se permiten canciones con la palabra "perra""

"Pero es una perra de verdad."

"Como sea, tenemos un problema más grande sobre nuestros hombros." -El rubio tomó una de las varas de manos de su amigo para después dar un sonoro golpe a uno de los contenedores.

"Dirás que tú tienes un grave problema." -Dijo el peliazul, antes de poner una mano sobre el vibrante cubículo para detener el ruido.- "Además, ni siquiera es un problema."

"¿Estás loco? Se trata de Whitney, Dia. ¡Whitney!" -Exclamó Pearl, enfatizando su punto, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en un desesperado frenesí.- "Todo mundo, hasta su propia hermana de la cual aún estoy locamente enamorado, concuerdan con que es una perra."

"Locamente enamorado, ¿No estás siendo algo extremista?" -En ese instante, el rubio se detuvo, lanzó una mirada perezosa por sobre su hombro hacía su compañero y suspiró.

"Debí saber que no lo entenderías." -Murmuró para sí mismo.- "Este es ese tipo de problemas que tendré que resolver solo."

"Bueno, si surge cualquier otra cosa-"

"Lo sé." -Le interrumpió el rubio, para después mirarle de reojo, sonriente.- "Gracias."

* * *

><p>En nombre de la última lentejuela en el traje de Miguel Joaquín, ¿Cúanto tiempo más estarían así? Llevaban más de media hora allí metidos, y ninguno había dicho o hecho nada. Ruby esperaba que, como siempre, Miss Yögan le pusiera a hacer algún ejercicio, una lectura, garabatos. ¡Lo que sea! Pero la mujer ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo a la cara.<p>

"¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?" -Inmediatamente, Ruby se maldijo a si mismo. Al sentir la atenta mirada de Marge sobre la suya, descubrió que no había pensado eso: lo había dicho en voz alta.- "Eh..."

Marge no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en el borde del mueble, para quedar de frente al ojirojo, y mirarle fieramente con ese par de orbes desafiantes, retandole. Pero había algo raro... su mirada flaqueaba, como si tuviese miedo de algo. ¡Nah! Era Marge Yögan de quien hablaban; esta mujer no conocía el miedo.

"Me preocupas, Kakusu." -Dijo ella, sin embargo, las palabras se arrastraron por su garganta, y ella batalló para hacerlas salir. Marge aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.- "Ruby."

"N-No veo porque." -¿Qué carajo le sucedía? ¡¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan ansioso? ¿Era acaso que estaba esperando a que sucediera algo? No estaba seguro de si fue él quien se movió, pero pronto, Ruby sintió su mano rozando la de su profesora.- "Sé que he estado un poco ausente estos últimos días pero-"

"Creo que necesitas ver a un psicologo." -Esto le tomó desapercibido por completo. Definitivamente no era lo que planeaba escuchar de la firme-pero-justa Miss Yögan.

"No estoy loco."

"Nunca dije que lo estuvieras."

"Lo insinúa." -Siseó molesto, para después ponerse de pie, apartando su mano de la de la mujer.- "Tengo problemas, Miss Yögan, como todos los demás. Pero no por eso voy a correr a ver a un loquero cada vez que se me atraviese un obstaculo."

"Ruby, es solo una sugerencia. ¡Te hablo de esto porque me preocupo por tí!" -La mano de la morena se extendió para sujetar el hombro de su alumno, pero Ruby se alejó de ella como si su toque le entregara la muerte, mirandole con desdén.- "No me mires de esa forma."

"Creo que le deberé el resto de la hora." -El muchacho tomó su mochila y se apresuró a marcharse, sin embargo, el tirante de ésta se enredó en su pupitre.

"Ruby-"

Hastiado, el joven le dió un fuerte tirón al tirante, arrastrando consigo violentamente el pupitre, golpeando a Miss Yögan en el proceso. Mal día para escoger usar tacones altos, ¿No? Para su desgracia, Marge se desplomó al suelo, sujetandose inutilmente de lo único que estuvo a su alcance: la mano de Ruby. Y para su mayor desgracia, el pupitre se volteó y cayó sobre ellos.

Luego de que el circo finalizó, luego de que todos los sonidos posibles fueron emitidos y no quedó nada en el aula más que un espectral silencio, Ruby levantó el pupitre con relativa facilidad, se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a su maestra, sin embargo, ella la rechazó, y con toda la dignidad posible se puso de pie por sus propios medios. Extrañamente, Ruby se sentía más alto.

"Oh, estupendo." -Sin querer, el muchacho se había perdido pensando en sandeces mientras admiraba los perfectos ojos de su profesora. Su mirada viajó hacía abajo, donde yacían inutilies un par de zapatos, con ambos tacones partidos justo por la mitad.- "¿Tanto es tu complejo de inferioridad que rompiste mis zapatos para sentirte alto?"

"L-Lo siento." -Se disculpó el ojirojo, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, la posó nuevamente en su maestra al percatarse de algo.- "Aunque..." -Ruby avanzó hasta la joven mujer, obviando el leve tono rojizo que se posó en las mejillas de ésta, y posó una mano sobre su cabeza.- "En realidad soy más alto que usted."

"S-Si, bien..." -Yögan posó su mano sobre la de Ruby, y por un momento éste último pensó que la arrojaría lejos, pero solo la levantó, apartandola de su cabeza, pero dejandola lo suficientemente cerca para acariciar su cabello con la yema de sus dedos.- "Eres un joven en crecimiento; me preocuparía si no lo fueras."

"¿Por qué habla de mí como si fuera mucho mayor?" -Preguntó divertido, sonriendo ante la reacción de su maestra: aquel par de mejillas infladas que la hacían lucir como una alumna en lugar de una profesora.- "Usted no puede tener más de 25 años."

"Para tu información, tengo 23." -Afirmó ella, recuperando aquel tono firme, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que se derritió nuevamente al sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla. ¿Cúando carajo fue que su mano llegó allí?

"Si ha vivido solo 5 años más que yo, no puede ser mucho más sabia, o mucho más madura." -Tanteó el ojirojo.- "Quizá sea usted la que necesita un psicologo."

"O quizá seas tú quien necesite cerrar la boca." -Gruñó la morena, arrojando lejos la mano que yacía comodamente instalada en su mejilla. Sin embargo, ésta se volvió a acomodar allí, esta vez acompañada por su hermana en el otro hemisferio del rostro de Marge, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Ruby plantaban un casto, corto y fugaz beso en la boca de la mujer.

Tan rápido como fue, se terminó, y ambos se miraban el uno al otro atónitos. Ruby sintió unos deseos enormes de vomitar, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para lograr disculparse. Aún entonces, 14 segundos después, estaba sentado en el escritorio de Marge, mientras se besaban con desesperación.

Espera, ¿Por qué era que se estaba disculpando?

* * *

><p>"Perdí mis partituras." -Murmuró Gold, solo para oídos de Denki. La rubia arqueó una ceja y rio descaradamente.- "No sé por qué me imaginaba que precisamente ésta sería tu reacción."<p>

"Lo siento, pero no sé qué es lo que esperas que haga." -El ojiambar gruñó audiblemente antes de mirar por encima de su hombro: Blaine seguía reprendiendo al resto de la orquesta.

"Quiero que me prestes tu portafolio al final del ensayo para poder tomar copias." -La rubia se agachó, tomo una carpeta de buen tamaño de su morral y se la entregó al pianista.- "...¿No la necesitas?"

"No hace falta: conozco la siguiente pieza de pies a cabeza." -Presumió la rubia.

"Ongaku." -Se escuchó llamar a la voz del Maestro de Orquesta.- "Tienes compañía." -El hombre señaló a las butacas al fondo, y la vista de Gold siguió su dedo hasta toparse con Crys y un personaje un tanto peculiar.- "Puedes descanzar mientras practicamos esto; ocupate de atenderlos." -Gold estaba preparado para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por la mano del jefe.- "Esto es demasiado complejo para tí: Denki se encargará."

Casí obligado, Gold bajó del escenario y avanzó hasta llegar con Crys y su acompañante. Gold le lanzó una mirada despectiva al chico antes de sentarse e indicarle a ambos que se sentaran junto a él.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Crys? ¿Me dirás que ahora te gustan de secundaria?" -Preguntó el ojiambar, arrancando un gruñido por parte de los otros dos.

"Su nombre es Emerald, lo traje a verte tocar."

"¿Él es tu novio?" -Preguntó Rald, asomando su curiosa mirada por encima del hombro de Crys.

"Gold Ongaku a tus servicios." -Dijo el susodicho, con aires de grandeza. El rubio estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue cortado por Blaine, quien alcaró ruidosamente su garganta desde el escenario.

"Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados del día de hoy." -Comenzó el hombre.- "Quisieramos dedicar a ustedes la siguiente pieza: fue especialmente arreglada por nuestra violinista estrella, Elesa Denki, quien nos deleitara interpretandola junto con el resto de la Orquesta de Goldenrod, Golden Symbols. Esta pieza se titula... _Bratja"_

"...Es ruso." -Murmuró Crys, ganando la atención de sus acompañantes.

"¿Qué significa?" -Preguntaron Gold y Emerald al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>Hermanos, eso era lo que siempre habían sido.

Así que Red no necesitaba nada más que lo que ya sabía: aquel mensaje que Green le envió apenas hace 20 minutos era todo lo que necesitaba; las palabras "Encuentrame ahora" eran el indicio de que por fín llevaría a cabo algo que debió haber tenido lugar hace mucho tiempo. Abriendose paso por el Parque Nacional, habiendolo recorrido ya tantas veces, con el cielo rojizo del atardecer que se cernía sobre su cabeza, Red no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino: aquel árbol bajo el cual se encontraron de nuevo hacía ya tantos años, bajo el cual su amistad vió de nuevo la luz del sol, después de que todo les había indicado que la llama, la llama que ambos compartían, se había apagado por siempre. Y frente a aquel árbol, estaba él: de brazos cruzados, mirandole expectante, tan frío, sereno y calculador como solo él sabía ser.

"...Me contaron una historia muy similar a esto una vez." -Comenzó Red, sonriendo confiado.- "Así que ni se te ocurra llegar a convertirlo en una novela, porque te demandaré."

Green no dijo nada ante esto. No lo esperaba; no era algo que mereciera respuesta. Red suspiró cansado, rodando los ojos, para después bajar el cierre de su chaqueta y deshacerse de ella.

"No resolveremos nada hablando, ¿Cierto?" -Preguntó el ojirojo, levantando los puños.- "¿Es esto lo que quieres? Adelante. Porque si lo que quieres es una disculpa, te quedarás esperando un largo rato. No pienso retractarme, no voy a retroceder y si lo que quieres es desquitarte, adelante. ¡Aquí estoy!"

Sin perder un segundo, el castaño cargó de lleno contra su mejor amigo, embistiendolo y lanzandolo de espaldas contra un árbol. Aprovechando el impacto inicial, Green sujetó a Red por el cuello con ambas manos y lo derribó, para después montarse sobre él y depositar varios golpes brutales en su rostro. Las heridas no tardaron en aparecer, y fue todo lo que tomó para que el mayor de los Ongaku entrara en razón.

Con una maestría increible, Red rodó a Green de modo que los papeles se intercambiaron y era ahora él quien repartía los golpes. Sin embargo, Green hizo uso de sus piernas para empujarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo de espaldas. A una gran velocidad, el castaño se puso de pie y cargó nuevamente contra el moreno, pero esta vez Red fue más rápido; saltó para ponerse de pie, sujetó a su oponente por su camisa y nuca, lo hizo tropezar y con su mismo impulso lo lanzó de cara contra el árbol más cercano.

Ambos, sangrando, jadeantes e iracundos, arremetieron nuevamente uno contra el otro, repartiendo salvajes golpes el uno al otro, mientras mancillaban el lecho de su amistad, aquel lugar en el que se hicieron una promesa.

Una promesa que, después de esto, quizá se rompería para siempre.

* * *

><p>"Eso fue hermoso, ¿No lo crees, Rald?" -Preguntó Crys, sin embargo, Emerald seguía con la mirada fija en el escenario, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, escaneando y analizandolo todo.<p>

"He escuchado música clasica por mucho tiempo, pero es la primera vez que veo cuando alguien la interpreta." -Murmuró el rubio, para después soltar un enorme suspiro y reclinarse en su asiento, luciendo perezoso.- "Ciertamente es una gran decepción: realmente llegué a creer que hacía falta talento."

El auditorio en su totalidad se quedó mudo: ni siquiera los grillos se dignaron a romper con el silencio de ultratumba. Pero Elesa no era ningún grillo, y ciertamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a recibir esa clase de comentarios. La rubia se dispuso a saltar del escenario para ir en busca del chico, pero Blaine le detuvo con una mirada.

"Chico, ¿Podrías explicar cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" -Preguntó el hombre de edad, a un sonriente Emerald.

"Bueno, el ritmo de sus notas, el tempo, la cantidad de notas por minuto, la simplicidad con la que se mueven sus manos por los instrumentos: realmente creí que se necesitaba de, no sé, algo especial para ser músico."

"Tienes razón." -Dijo Gold, desde su lugar al otro lado de Crys, ganando las miradas molestas de toda la Orquesta, en especial la de Elesa.- "De hecho, de las 4 Bellas Artes, la Música es el árte más simple de todos, porque es el que requiere menos teoría. Aún entonces, eso no desacredita los estudios. Lo que trato de decir es que puedes estudiar todo lo que quieras acerca de un tema, pero es no te hará un experto Quizá todo esto parezca simple a primera vista, y tal vez lo sea. Pero si puedo despertar una reacción en alguien usando estas tecnicas tan simples e insipidas, que así sea. ¡Tocaré hasta Martinillo si eso significa ser la causa de una emoción!"

"Creo que lo que Gold trata de decir..." -Intervino Crys.- "Es que el Arte y la Ciencia son dos cosas completamente diferentes, que son ejecutadas de diferentes maneras."

"Si. El Arte es una broma." -Musitó Emerald.

* * *

><p>Se había terminado, la noche había caído, y ahora ambos yacían aquí, tendidos sobre la hierba, bajo el mismo árbol. Red estaba sentado, con la espalda firmemente apoyada sobre la corteza del árbol, mientras que Green yacía tendido en el piso a solo centimetros de él, con la gorra de Red cubriendo por completo su rostro. Así mismo, un maltrecho y herido Red llevaba en su rostro las gafas de su rival.<p>

"No sé como puedes ver con esto." -Gruñó Red, su voz algo irregular por la cantidad de golpes recibidos y el intenso dolor que cruzaba por cada uno de sus musculos.- "Sé que se supone que gané, pero no me siento como un ganador. Quizá porque esto no solucionó nada, quizá porque aún no reclamo mi premio."

"Qu-Quizá..." -Musitó Green, sin quitar la gorra de su cara. Red no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto.

"...Antes de aquella noche, mis sentimientos por ella estaban claros: no la quería pero... era díficil desprenderme de la idea de un mundo con ella. Pero por tí, y por ella, trataría de hacerlo." -Continuó el ojirojo.- "Pero ahora que sé que ella me ama de la misma forma, no me detendré ante nada para estar con ella. No espero menos de tí, pero aún entonces..." -El músico pausó un instante para limpiar un poco de sangre que escurría por su labio inferior.- "Aún entonces, no quiero romper nuestra promesa: la promesa de que sin importar lo que ocurriera, tu y yo seríamos mejores amigos."

Mascullando un poco de dolor, Red se arrastró por el cesped hasta llegar a Green, se quitó las gafas, removió la gorra que ocultaba el rostro de su amigo y depositó un suave beso, a boca cerrada, sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Green se abrieron inmediatamente, mirando a Red fijamente. El moreno no pudo contener una carcajada.

"Que bueno que estas tan adolorido, de lo contrario me hubieras pateado el trasero por eso". -Red se tumbó en el cesped, junto a su amigo, y ambos dedicaron el resto de la noche a mirar al cielo, a las escazas estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad de oro, pensando en todas las eventualidades que ocurrirían de ahora en adelante, en como las afrontarían, y en que sin importar el resultado, seguirían juntos.

Porque eran más que amigos: eran hermanos.

**N/A:SORRY! Lamento la jodida demora! No quiero entrar mucho en detalle, así que pueden ver un video en mi canal de YT en el que explico el por qué de mi extenso retardo. En fin, pasando a cosas de la vida, ya terminé el semestre... pero reprobe un par de materias, por lo que mis vacaciones todavía no empiezan. Pero me tomé el tiempo para por fin terminar este corto capitulo. Espero que se suficiente para alimentar a las fangirls interiores de muchas.**

**No me jodan, este penultimo parrafo fue lo mas Yaoi que he escrito en toda mi vida. Lo juro, y ni siquiera se si volveré a hacer algo como esto. En fin, gracias a Farz, Sweet autumn mao, Danyeda, kta . iso, orez, y Sayato por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que aun sigan esta historia, porque planeo terminarla aunque me tome todo el año... espero que no sea asi. **

**Adios!  
><strong>


	6. Entre Amigos

**Capitulo 6**

**Entre Amigos**

De nuevo viernes. Esto sería el sueño de cualquier estudiante: la habilidad de cerrar los ojos un instante y volverlos a abrir solo para darte cuenta de que ya había pasado una semana, y el fín de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero para él esto era un castigo de alguna deidad divina. Miraba desafiante el reloj que colgaba en la pared del aula, como retandolo a avanzar un segundo más, amenazante. Finalmente, el reloj dio las 2:15 PM, y a lo largo de todo el campus se soltaron los timbres.

"Que pasen un buen fín de semana, jovenes ilustres." -Les despidió a todos la profesora en turno: una mujer de cabellos purpura, esvelta figura, ojos marrones y llamativa vestimenta de colores negro y violeta, portando unas curiosas gafas en su rostro. A paso apurado, el montón de universitarios se abrió paso por la única puerta del aula. Mientras tanto, Green se quedó sentado en su pupitre, esperando a que se apaciguara la congestión.- "Oak, ¿Me permites un minuto de tu tiempo?" -Viedo que no tenía a donde escapar, el castaño se encogió en hombros y se cruzó de brazos.- "Noto algo distinto en tí."

"¿Mi desempeño no le favorece, Miss Shauntal?" -Preguntó él, en aquel tono duro y seco al cual la mujer había llegado a acostumbrarse. La mujer regresó a su pupitre, regodeandose en el recien encontrado silencio en el aula, una vez que todos los alumnos se habían marchado. Shauntal abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y de ella tomó un grueso folder, lo abrió y se lo extendió a su alumno.

"Este es tu trabajo final del primer semestre." -Explicó ella. Green sintió deseos de cuestionarle por qué aún lo guardaba, pero se retractó inmediatamente, sabía a lo que quería llegar.- "Ha sido una de las mejores historias que me han sido presentadas por un alumno de primer grado."

"Agradezco el cumplido." -Murmuró el ojiverde.- "Y creo saber a lo que quiere llegar. Pero no puedo hacer nada sino prometerle mejorar."

"No quiero que sea una promesa vacía, Oak." -Gruñó ella, con ambas manos en sus caderas, mirandole divertida.- "Y creo saber cual es el problema, joven." -Shauntal se arrodilló frente al pupitre, ante la mirada extrañada de Green.- "...Perdiste tu musa."

"No."

"Oh, si." -Dijo la de cabellos purpura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- "No me interesa saber qué es lo que ha pasado en tu vida recientemente, aunque quizá llegue a ser uno de tus futuros trabajos, pero gente como nosotros siempre tiene una manera de solucionar todos los problemas de la vida."

"Como..."

"¡Escribir, por supuesto!"

* * *

><p>Le encabronaban las sorpresas. Le encabronaba que se metieran con su música. Entonces, era obvio suponer que le encabronaría encontrar ese anuncio pegado en el muro al fondo del escenario. Con todo el descaro del mundo, el muchacho impactó su mano en el escritorio del Maestro, mirandole con rabia. La mirada del anciano se posó en la maltratada hoja de papel que se encontraba aplastada entre dicha mano y el escritorio.<p>

"¡¿Le molestaría explicarme qué cojones significa esto?" -Exclamó el ojiambar. El apacible semblante del hombre solo le hacía enardecer más. Blaine suspiró, reclinó su silla y subió los pies a su escritorio. ¿Acababa de ponerse cómodo? ¡Hijo de perra!

"Creo que algo te molesta."

"¡Apueste el culo a que si!" -Esa sonrisa. Lo que Gold daría por borrarla en este instante.- "¿Por qué mi nombre aparece al principio de los numeros programados para el concierto de éste miercoles?"

"Porque presentaremos la obra que arreglaste." -Respondió él, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y si, tal vez lo era, pero solo había un pequeño detalle que no cuadraba.

"¡Yo no he arreglado ninguna pieza!"

"Oh, en ese caso presentaremos la obra que arreglarás."- Tenía un tick en el ojo; Blaine le causaba ticks. ¿Por qué coño lucía tan tranquilo? No había forma de que arreglara por su cuenta una obra para más de una docena de instrumentos antes del siguiente miercoles.- "Puedes escoger la que te plazca, pero ten en cuenta que éste será un instrumento de evaluación en tu competencia con Denki."

"Oh, y me imagino que ella ya arregló una pieza, ¿O no?" -A esta pregunta, el hombre respondió arqueando una ceja.

"Si, en efecto. Pero tu ya la escuchaste, ¿No?" -Era el turno de Gold de lucir extrañado.- "Bratja. Ella la arregló."

"Oh, si..." -Murmuró el ojiambar, desviando la mirada.- "Quizá lo mencionó."

"De cualquier forma, muchacho." -Dijo el anciano, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, luciendo infamemente divertido.- "De ser tú, yo no desperdiciaría tiempo gritando y me apresuraría con la tarea en mano."

Hijo. De. ¡Perra! Antes de darse cuenta, Gold ya estaba frente a la puerta de salida, dispuesto a emprender un rumbo que lo alejara de su maldita suerte. ¿Por qué el Director de orquesta tenía que ser un maldito cabrón? ¿Acaso no podía haber alguna figura de autoridad en el mundo que pudiese ser de su agrado? El ojiambar impactaba una y otra vez su frente contra el primer muro que se encontró.

"Si quieres causarte daño cerebral, lo mas sencillo sería aspirar pegamento." -Una pequeña carcajada al final del consejo le indicó de quien se trataba. Esto ya parecía un refugio de animales, ¡Porque estaba lleno de perras!

"No estoy de humor, Elesa." -Gruñó por lo bajo, mirandole de reojo, con un semblante cansado y molesto.- "Tengo mucho en que pensar y te agradecería si pudieras mantener tus ladridos lejos de mis oídos."

"¿Sucede algo malo?" -Es curioso; por un momento, sonó preocupada. Gold se giró para mirarle de frente y... si, en efecto, lucía preocupada... ¿Por qué? Se suponía que eran rivales, ¿Por qué coño lucía preocupada? ¡Acababa de llamarle perra en todos los sentidos que pudo imaginar!

"Tengo que arreglar una obra para el concierto de la proxima semana." -Por una razón completamente desconocida, se vio incapaz de negarle una respuesta. Eran enemigos, luchaban uno contra el otro por un puesto en la orquesta. ¿Por qué estaban hablando sin insultarse uno al otro?- "Pero no tengo ni la más minima idea de por donde empezar."

"Lo más lógico sería escoger una canción." -Sugirió ella, antes de recargar su espalda en la misma pared sobre la que Gold golpeaba su frente hace unos momentos.- "No tiene que ser necesariamente una pieza clasica ya arreglada por alguien más, puede ser una canción popular o incluso una melodía simple. Diablos, ¡Podrias incluso convertir un timbre de celular en una pieza de cinco minutos!"

"Cualquier melodía, ¿Eh?" -Musitó el muchacho, hundido en sus pensamientos.- "Creo tener algo en mente. El siguiente problema radica en que no soy bueno escribiendo partituras."

"Creí que eso era algo que te enseñaban en la Academia."

"Sabes, eso es algo que he querido preguntarte." -Exclamó él, mirandole fijamente a los ojos.- "¿Por qué tu no estudias en la Academia?"

"¿Qué? Solo porque no estudio en una escuela de Artes, ¿No soy digna de estar en una orquesta?" -Logró ofenderla, cuando esa no era su intención. Algo andaba mal con Gold ese día.

"No, no me mal entiendas." -Rápidamente Gold se puso a la defensiva. Conocía a Elesa Denki, y no era una buena idea tenerla molesta. Al menos no cuando no le convenía, en cualquier otro caso, ¡Era hilarante!- "Pero resultaría lógico pensar que si quieres dedicarte a esto, tendrías que estudiar en el mejor lugar posible."

"Tengo mis motivos." -Corto y dulce, pero muy vago, así que Gold decidió no indagar más en el asunto.- "Manteniendonos en tema, ¿No sabes escribir música?"

"Si sé. El caso es que solo lo he hecho para entregar tareas." -Respondió el muchacho, suspirando, para después sonreir derrotado.- "Supongo que nunca pensé que llegaría a ponerlo en practica."

"¿Querrías mi ayuda?" -¿Quién coño era ella y qué había hecho con Elesa Denki? Gold le miró... estupefacto, por decir lo minimo.

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?" -Preguntó extrañado.

"¿No quieres mi ayuda?"

"Desesperadamente, pero no entiendo qué ganarías tú." -En cualquier otro contexto, Gold se habría atracado riendo por la manera en que Elesa reprimió una carcajada al escucharlo hablar tan rápido. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Gold tomó una decisión.- "Andando."

"¿A donde vamos?"

"Te llevaré a comer... y a conocer a mis amigos."

* * *

><p><em>"Nunca sucedió."<em>

_"Oh, pero si sucedió." -Respondió él, mirandole desafiante.- "Sucedió y nada de lo que diga o haga podrá borrar ese hecho. Usted y yo-"_

_"Si llegas a decir algo al respecto, perderé mi empleo." -Le interrumpió, respondiendo a su mirada con tal intensidad que daba la impresión de lanzar destellos desde sus ojos en cualqueir instante.- "Nunca pasó. Nunca volverá a repetirse, y por tu bien y el mío, espero nunca se sepa. Fue un error que no puedo permitirme."_

"¡Ruby!"

"¿Qué?" -De vuelta a la realidad, Ruby se encontró a si mismo sentado sobre el cesped del área más recondita del Parque Nacional, mientras una impaciente Sapphire le miraba, pues, impaciente. ¿Por qué era que estaba aquí? ...Oh, cierto: el convivio.

A petición de solo-dios-sabe-quien, los DH, las chicas y un par de agregados más se habían reunido en el cuartel para preparar una barbacoa y pasar algo de tiempo juntos. ¿Acaso no les bastaba el tiempo que pasaba con ellos?

"¡Ruby!" -De nuevo, el grito de la ojiazul lo sacó de su estupor.- "¡Levantate a ayudar, perezoso! Dia necesita ayuda para encender el asador."

"Grasa, carbón; Ruby no gusta, muchas gracias." -Y sin darle más importancia al asunto, el ojirojo se levantó del cesped y se apartó. Sapphire no era estúpida, sabía que algo le molestaba, pero aún entonces una sonrisa se las ingenió para llegar a sus labios: ella había estado entrenando para esto.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de allí, Dia luchaba contra el asador, ante la mirada atenta de Emerald. Había tratado acomodando las piezas de carbón de distintas formas, trató con un poco de aceite de cocina como combustible, diablos, ¡Solo le faltaba bañarlo en gasolina! ...Aunque-

"Lo estás haciendo mal." -Murmuró el rubio, aún mirando el asador. Si no fuera porque no había otra alternativa, Dia no sabría que le hablaba a él.

"Soy un cocinero profesional, Emerald." -Anunció sonriente el peliazul.- "Si no supiera hacer esto, no merecería trabajar en un restaurante."

"Puedes saber las 359 formas de voltear una hamburguesa, pero mirandolo desde el punto de vista cientifico, lo estás haciendo mal."

"De acuerdo, chico panqué." -Totalmente decidido a evitar un tragedia, Pearl llegó, sujetó a Emerald por los hombros y lo alejó del asador.- "Serás muy inteligente, pero pareces no conocer una de las leyes fundamentales de la vida.

"Oh, ¿Y cúal sería esa?" -Preguntó el ojiverde, sonriendo engreído.

"No te metas con quien prepara tu comida." -Recitó solemnemente el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- "Podrías encontrarte con un aderezo extraño en tu hamburguesa." -Durante varios segundos, Emerald guardó silencio, tratando de descifrar el mensaje detrás del comentario del otro rubio.

"...¡Agh, qué asco!" -Exclamó el de ojos verdes, dejandose arrastrar por Pearl.- "Él no sería capaz... ¿O si?"

"No sería la primera vez que lo hace..." -Murmuró el mayor.- "¡Crys, amarra al oompa-loompa por 5 minutos! Tenemos problemas con el asador." -Sin tanto como un "hola, ¿Cómo están?", Pearl empujó a Rald hacía la mesa plegable a la que estaban sentadas Crys, Blue y White.

"¡Pearl! Si vuelves a llamarlo así, voy a-"

"Croissant." -Le cortó el ojiverde, ganandose las miradas extrañadas de Crys y el DH.- "Hace un momento me llamaste "chico panqué". Asumiendo que te referías a la forma de mi cabello, te equivocaste: no es un panqué, es un croissant. Parecido a un cuernito."

"Eh, si..." -¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? Sonríe y camina, Pearl. Sonríe y camina.

"No estás con él." -Murmuró Emerald, ganando la atención de Crystal. La muchacha siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del chico, hasta toparse con Gold, sentado en el cesped junto a Elesa, ambos a varios metros de toda la conmoción.- "¿Por qué?"

"Está algo ocupado." -Respondió ella, sonriendo débilmente.- "Es importante."

"¿Y no te molesta?" -Sonaba preocupado, un tanto molesto. Crys lo encontró algo extraño, pero más que nada entretenido, así que no pudo contener esa sonrisa que se las ingenió para plegar sus labios. La mirada de Rald no se despegaba de la pareja de violinistas: la rubia escribía mientras Gold tocaba un par de notas en el instrumento, para despues silbar otras partes de la canción.

"Él y yo ya hablamos de ello..." -Respondió Crys, despues de un buen rato, sorprendiendo al menor. Emerald le miró por encima de su hombro: lucía dolida, pero sonreía para no dejar que se mostrara.- "No tengo derecho a sentir inseguridad, porque él... ya soportó mucho por mi, y sé que me ama."

"No lo entiendo..." -Confesó el rubio, aún con aquella mirada fulminante sobre los músicos.- "No lo entiendo para nada."

* * *

><p>"¿Lo podrías repetir?" -Preguntó Black, completamente de la nada. Skyla se revolvió en la hierba para mirarle, recostado junto a ella pero a una distancia que todavía se consideraba apropiada. La mirada cuestionante de la de cabellos magenta le indicó que tendría que elaborar.- "El monólogo que interpretaste frente al faro, la noche que nos conocimos."<p>

"¿Por qué?" -Preguntó ella, divertida. Rodó para quedar recostada sobre su estómago, y poder mirar en los ojos negros de su amigo.- "¿Acaso te mordió el gusanito de la actuación y decidiste cambiar de profesión?"

"Nop, nada de eso." -Respondió cortante, arrancando un gruñido de molestia de su amiga.- "Es solo que algo de lo que dijiste realmente me gustó, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo..." -Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales sus miradas no se apartaron una de la otra. Finalmente, Skyla se puso de pie, respiró profundamente y comenzó:

"En éste mundo, nunca sabemos en qué momento las cosas cambiarán." -Recitó ella, con los ojos cerrados, inmersa en cada palabra que rodaba por sus labios.- "Pero la Luna siempre estará allí. Sin importar que las cosas siempre cambien, uno puede contar con que la luna siempre flotará en el firmamento."

"No importa que tanta sea la distancia por la que están separadas dos personas..." -Continuó una voz ajena a la de la chica. Las cabezas se giraron hacía la fuente de aquella voz masculina, para encontrarse con cierto peliverde, quien miraba estático a la de cabellos magenta, en alguna especie de trance.- "La luna luce igual desde donde quiera que la mires."

"¿Conoces la obra?" -Preguntó Skyla, sonriendo cual niña en una dulcería. Sin embargo, N no respondió, simplemente se quedó allí, mirandola fijamente. La mirada de Black se paseó entre ambos, tratando de descubrir qué carajo acababa de pasar.

"¿Cómo mierdas es que sabes tú de teatro?" -Preguntó Black, enfatizando el "tú" para evidenciar su punto. N le miró fugazmente, de reojo, para poder seguir admirando a Skyla. Admiración, eso era lo que inundaba cada una de las facciones del ojiverde. Algo que Black nunca había visto en su ex-compañero de equipo.

"¡Hijo de puta!" -Y tan sutil como un mazo gigante, Pearl logró romper la armonía del momento al taclear a N con todas sus fuerzas, derribandolo en medio de gritos y maldiciones. El tiempo se detuvo para Black, quien no acababa de procesar lo que ocurría. Pero mientras Black estaba hecho de piedra, los demás DH se acercaban a la conmoción.

Finalmente, Black abandonó su sorpresa y corrió al auxilio del peliverde, tomando a Pearl de los hombros y arrojandolo lejos, para sorpresa de los demás: hasta del propio N.

"¡¿Qué mierdas hace él aquí?" -Preguntó Gold, a punto de lanzarse al igual que lo había hecho el único Dorado de los DH.

"Yo lo invité." -Respondió Black, firme en su lugar entre N y el resto del grupo, a punto de ser linchado por sus propios compañeros. Pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su hombro, y al mirar por encima de éste se encontro con N negando levemente con la cabeza. El peliverde le lanzó una sucia mirada a sus ex-compañeros, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino.- "...Pero- ¡Espero que estén felices, imbeciles!"

"¡¿Por qué coño lo invitas en primer lugar?" -Rugió Gold, avanzando hacía el otro fundador de los DH.- "¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que te hizo? ¡Lo que nos hizo a todos!" -El ojiambar entonces regresó sobre sus pasos y levantó a Pearl del suelo.- "¡Lo que le hizo a Pearl!"

"No, no lo he olvidado." -Respondió Black, sintiendose menos poderoso que antes.- "Pero aún-"

"¡Entonces solo eres estúpido!" -Gritó el ojiambar, avanzando hasta Black para después empujarlo del pecho.- "Traidor una vez, traidor por siempre. Recuerdalo, Black."

"No, ¡Tú recuerdalo, Gold!" -Sacando valor de donde antes no existía, Black le devolvió el empujón a su amigo.- "¿Cuante mierda no nos hemos tolerado entre nosotros? Red abandonandonos, que Yellow se marchara sin decir nada por culpa de Ruby. El hecho de que aún desde que el capitán regresó, no hemos jugado un solo partido de béisbol, no hemos practicado. ¡Ya casi no nos reunimos todos! Para tí, Red y Ruby será el último año en la Academia, ¿Y después?"

Todos guardaron silencio. No podían negarlo; no podían decir que cada una de esas palabras era mentira. Por más que les doliera aceptarlo, había que reconocer que aquellos _lazos_ que los unían se estaban rompiendo, y pronto sería momento de tomar _decisiones_: tendrían que decidir qué era mas importante.

"Lo invité... porque quiero perdonarlo." -Murmuró Black, su garganta había resentido cada uno de los gritos que acababa de dar.- "Porque quiero mantener... aunque sea un poco de esa amistad que tuvimos antes. Porque no quiero estar solo cuando todos se hayan ido. Y más aún, lo invité porque él es el único de nosotros que siempre ha hecho lo que creyó correcto... es algo que muchos de nosotros deberíamos empezar a hacer."

Y sin más ni menos, Black tomó la mano de Skyla, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando al resto de los DH con un amargo sabor de boca.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un rato, cuando las cosas habían regresado a un grado aceptable de pacifismo, Red hizo acto de presencia, acompañado por su amigo universitario. El ojirojo dejó la bolsa que llevaba cargando en la mesa, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a Blue y fue a donde los chicos para informarse de la situación. Green, por su parte, llegó y se sentó junto a la castaña.<p>

"Tan amigos como siempre, según veo." -Se aventuró ella a bromear. Sin embargo, no arrancó respuesta alguna de Green.- "Es bueno saber que se quieren más entre ustedes que a mi."

"Mis heridas sanan rápido." -Murmuró Green, girando la cabeza hacía el asador, donde Red escuchaba atento a lo que Dia le decía: ninguno de los dos lucía feliz.- "Si pones atención, aún puedes ver algunas en su rostro."

"Vaya..." -Suspiró la ojiazul, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.- "Jamas... pensé que vería el día en que ustedes se pusieran una mano encima."

"En más de un sentido..." -Murmuró Green, antes de levantarse y caminar sin rumbo. Blue le siguió con la mirada, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que quizo decir con eso. Casi al instante, Red llegó y se dejó caer en el lugar que hace solo un instante ocupaba su amigo.

"¡Todo solucionado!" -Exclamó el DH, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer.- "Parece que han tenido una tarde interesante sin mi presente."

"Sip, todo un espectaculo. Debería haber vendido boletos: habría hecho una fortuna." -Ambos rieron un poco. No era como si eso de verdad hubiese sido gracioso, pero reir era lo que necesitaban en ese momento, lo que necesitaban todos.- "¿Donde estabas?"

"Tuve que ir a comprar la bebida, además de ir a recoger a Green." -Explicó el ojirojo, mientras recostaba su cabeza gentílmente en el hombro de la castaña, ronrroneando en el proceso.

"¿Te sientes cómodo?"

"Mucho."

"La última vez que revisé no había postulado para ser tu almohada personal." -Se quejó ella, sin embargo no se lo quitó de encima.

"¡Pero eres tán coooooomoda!" -Exclamó el ojirojo, arrancando una sonrisa de labios de su... ¿Amiga? ¿Amante? ¿Futura novia? ...Mejor sería no darle nombre.- "Además estás tibia..." -De pronto, Red levantó su mejilla del hombro de Blue y colocó sus labios contra su cuello. El contacto, súbito e inadvertido, le hizo estremecer sin quererlo, y rápidamente la castaña buscó a Green con la mirada, para después encontrarlo lejos, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando justo hacía ella.

"R-Red. No-"

"Si ya lo sabe..." -Su aliento golpeó de lleno contra su mejilla, calentandola de inmediato y con tanta fuerza que la muchacha se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cúando se volvió ella la sumisa? ¿Cúando fue que Red ganó tanta confianza?- "No tengo motivos para esconderlo." -Y tan repentino como... bueno, toda esta situación en la que estaban metidos, Red plantó sus labios de lleno en los de la castaña. El contacto no duró lo que Red hubiese querido, ya que Blue se separó de él, se levantó de su asiento y se alejó, dejando a Red sorprendido, herido y un tanto molesto.

* * *

><p>"Sabes, creo que necesitamos percusión." -Opinó Elesa, ojeando por vigesima vez la partitura que acababa de escribir.- "Creo que un fondo de percusión fuerte le daría la forma adecuada a toda la pieza, o por lo menos a la última parte."<p>

"Oh, claro. Porque la última parte fue la que escribí yo solo." -Bromeó Gold, fingiendo enojo, exagerando un raro movimiento con sus cejas.- "Es obvio que debe tener algo mal." -El ojiambar nunca se pudo haber imaginado lo que pasó a continuación: Elesa Denki riendo. ¿Escuchaste eso, Johto? ¡Riendo!

"¡No, claro que no!" -Exclamó ella, tomando el violín de Gold del suelo.- "Es solo que la melodía se siente algo blanda, y los tambores le darían un buen toque."

"Conozco justo a la persona indicada para ayudarme con tambores." -Murmuró Gold, antes de girarse y exclamar:- "¡Dia, ven aquí un momento!" -Su mandado a hacer, Dia le encomendó la espatula a Pearl y corrió al llamado del ojiambar.- "Necesito a un experto en percusión."

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" -Preguntó el ojiazul, para después sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el cesped. Elesa le entregó la partitura y Dia le dió una rápida y analítica lectura antes de devolverla y exclamar:- "No se leer música. Lo siento."

"Bueno, pongamoslo de ésta manera." -Gold tomó su violín de manos de Elesa y comenzó a tocar la pieza que habían escrito, mientras que Dia solo escuchaba atentamente. Luego de dos minutos, Dia corrió hasta la mesa, tomó un recipiente de plastico y dos cucharas, y volvió corriendo donde Gold.

"Creo saber qué es lo que quieres." -Dijo el peliazul, antes de dar un par de toques a su improvisado tambor. Luego de trés golpes, Dia se detuvo en seco y nego con la cabeza para si mismo.- "Tocala, por favor." -Nuevamente, Gold tocó la pieza y Dia golpeaba lentamente y con cuidado su tambor.- "...De acuerdo, se me ocurre que podrías esperar un poco antes de darle mucha presencia a las percusiones. Si entran muy pronto, se romperá por completo el flujo de la melodía. Se me ocurre un par de redobles al principio, y ya después irían tomando más protagonismo."

"La pieza se divide en trés partes." -Señaló Elesa, examinando la partitura.- "Creo que no necesitaremos percusiones en la segunda parte."

"Eso nos deja con la última parte para volvernos locos con los tambores." -Añadió Gold, sonriendole a su amigo. Dia respondió al gesto y comenzó a golpear energeticamente su tambor.

"No puedo esperar a escucharla." -Dijo Dia.

* * *

><p>Le hablaba a él, sabía que era así, pero no podía llegar a poner atención. Sus labios se movían y ella parecía estar bailando, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban a sus oídos. No era nada contra ella, era solo que su mente estaba en otra parte, en otra situación... ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Llegó a creer que esas historias de profesores que se relacionan con sus alumnos no eran más que argumentos que uno usaría para escribir una estúpida telenovela... Y sin embargo helo aquí, pensando en su maestra, en su suave piel, en la belleza de cada uno de sus movimientos al tenerla prisionera contra su escritorio...<p>

Ella era perfecta para él, una artista talentosa, una mujer fuerte, hermosa, elegante, culta, y por sobre todas las cosas, inalcanzable. ¿Por qué sería que lo que uno quiere con desesperación no puede ser suyo? ...O tal vez, la quiere por el hecho de no poder tenerla. Bien se ha dicho que la fruta prohibida es la más jugosa de todas, y sin lugar a dudas, Ruby se quedó con hambre.

"Y después uno debe girar sobre la punta de sus pies..." -Continuó Sapphire, tan inmersa en su rutina que no se percató cuando el ojirojo se levantó del cesped.- "Es difícil, pero hay que-"

"Lo siento..." -Murmuró el moreno, con la mirada fija en suelo.- "Di-Disculpame con todos pero... debo irme."

"¿De qué-? ¡Ruby!" -Y sin tanto como un adios, el muchacho huyó, corriendo a toda velocidad con solo una meta fija en su mente.

Ella.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué estás tan solo, muchachito?" -Escuchó una voz llamarle, una voz que para esas instancias él conocía muy bien. Alucinaba esa voz, había llegado a tener pesadillas con esa voz... y esa voz era la única razón por la que estaba allí presente. Blue se sentó bajo el árbol, junto a Green y le miró sonriente.- "No tienes que ser tán anti-social, ¿Sabes? Es malo para la salud."<p>

"No me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos." -Dijo el castaño, tan cortante como siempre. Blue dedujo que se refería al pleito con N hace un rato.- "Y parecías estar muy ocupada."

"Green..." -La mano de la ojiazul atrapó el mentón del muchacho y le obligó a mirarla directo a los ojos: la expresión de Blue era de genuino asombro, y quizá, solo quizá, una pizca de burla.- "¿Estás celoso de Red?"

No dijo nada, solo se deshizo del agarre de la castaña y desvió la mirada. Blue estaba a punto de añadir algo más, perso se percató de algo extraño: había algo en la mano derecha de Green, aprisionado por el fuerte agarre del muchacho.

"¿Qué tienes allí?" -Preguntó Blue, estirando la mano para tomarlo. Sin embargo, el muchacho movió su mano para ponerlo fuera de su alcance. La muchacha le miró desafiante, y él le devolvió el gesto. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que Green soltó un suspiro de resignación y abrió la mano, para mostrar una arrugada hoja de papel. Blue trató de tomarla nuevamente, y obtuvo el mismo resultado.- "¡Diablos, Green! ¿A qué estás jugando?"

"Yo..." -Comenzó él, con la mirada fija al suelo.- "Quiero... quiero leertela." -Esa no la vio venir. No era difícil unir los puntos; él era un escritor en formación, con una hoja en sus manos, quería leer el contenido- todo tenía sentido. Excepto por un pequeño detalle: él era Green. Normalmente, ella tendría que rogar, chillar y hasta morderle los tobillos para que hiciera algo con lo que no se sintiese cómodo. Y a pesar de que esto estuviese totalmente fuera de su patrón de conducta, Blue retrocedió y le miró expectante, dispuesta a escucharlo. El muchacho aclaró su garganta y desdobló la hoja.

"_Sin- Sin motivo._" -Comenzó el joven autor, sin embargo tuvo que hacer una pausa para aclarar su garganta.- "_No hubo motivo al encontrarnos, no hubo razón para querernos, al conocerte supe al instante que nunca más me sentiría solo, porque serías una sombra que me seguiría sin motivo. Al pasar los años, me acostumbré a tu presencia, al punto de llegar a necesitarla; un aspecto más, algo más que agregar a mi día para que fuera normal, que me diera tranquilidad sin motivo alguno. Hoy me doy cuenta de que era mentira, hoy que veo a la cara el peligro de perderte, hoy que siento el temor de pasar el resto de mi vida sin tu presencia, sé que hay un motivo después de todo. Mi motivo para... mi motivo para..."_

"Maldita sea." -Gruñó Green, para después apretar la hoja de papel y convertirla en bola nuevamente, ante la mirada atenta de Blue.- "No puedo."

"¿Qué?"

"Olvidalo." -Murmuró él, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la mesa donde estaba Red. Blue le siguió con la mirada por un rato, un tanto decepcionada. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella bola de papel en el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Green. La castaña la tomó, desdobló y buscó el punto donde el muchacho se había quedado:-

"_Mi motivo para ser mejor, para buscar tu compañía. Mi motivo para vivir... es quererte sin motivo." _-Blue debió haber leído esa última frase por los menos 30 veces antes de comprender el significado, y luego 30 veces más para verificar que había sido Green, _su _Green, quien había escrito tales palabras. La castaña miró por sobre su hombro hasta la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, y entre ellos, destacaban Red y Green por su manera tan natural, tan suya de hablar el uno con el otro, como si no estuvieran en medio de una crisis que atentaba contra su amistad.

Tal vez nunca lo admitiría en sus caras, pero era algo que Blue admiraba fervientemente en ellos, una de las razones por las que había llegado a enamorarse de ambos: el amor que se tenían uno por el otro, y al parecer, el amor que le tenían a ella.

* * *

><p>"¡Al fín!" -Exclamó Gold, dejandose caer hacía atrás, sobre el cesped.- "No puedo creer que lo hice."<p>

"¿Disculpa?"

"Lo hicimos, pues." -Suspiró el ojiambar, arrancando una pequeña carcajada de su compañera en el crimen. Elesa dejó la partitura sobre la manta en la que estaban sentados: el fruto de toda una tarde de trabajo.- "Gracias por ayudarme."

"Hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi." -El DH no pudo evitar sentirse apenado al escuchar eso. En realidad...- "¿O no?"

"Bueno..." -Comenzó él, sorprendiendo a la violinista. Elesa agachó la mirada, ocultandola de Gold.- "Antes de hoy... yo te veía como mi rival- ¡Mi oponente! Alguien a quien tenía que superar a toda costa."

"Soy todo eso." -Afirmó la rubia, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.- "Y tú eres todo eso para mí. ¿Pero eso significa que no podemos ser amigos?"

"Tenía entendido que si, pero ahora..." -Murmuró el DH, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.- "Ahora no estoy seguro."

"Ser rivales y ser amigos..." -Suspiró Elesa, para después mirar a Gold penetrantemente, por encima de su hombro.- "Una cosa no excluye a la otra. Entiendelo, Gold."

"Claro." -El ojiambar extendió su mano y atrapó la de la rubia. La mirada de Elesa bajó hasta aquella unión y subió de nuevo, encontrandose con el rostro sonriente de su rival.- "Ahora lo entiendo."

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que cierta persona llegó a irrumpir silenciosamente en su calma. Emerald llegó al lugar en donde trabajaban los violinistas, atrayendo las miradas de ambos hacía él. El rubio se inclinó, tomó la partitura del suelo, la miró detenidamente y después... rompió todas y cada una de las hojas por la mitad, ante las miradas atónitas de ambos.

La reacción de Gold no se hizo esperar, y en menos de lo que le tomaría decir Billy Billy Bob Billy Kim ya tenía a Emerald de espaldas contra un árbol, sujetado por el cuello de su camisa, elevado de manera que sus pies no estaban ni cerca de tocar el suelo.

"¡¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?" -Exclamó el ojiambar, iracundo. Pero la mirada de Rald no flaqueó: le miraba desafiante, decidido. Sin una pizca de arrepentimiento visible.

"Deberías estar con ella." -Dijo el rubio, haciendole frente al mayor. Sin embargo, Gold no entendió a lo que se refería.- "Ella te extraña, quiere estar contigo. Y el único día que finalmente puede hacerlo, ¡Te la pasas escribiendo estupideces con la rubia! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?"

"Enano insolente." -Gruñó Gold, levantandolo todavía más, a punto de asestar lo que estaba seguro era un golpe fatal, sin embargo sintió un par de manos sobre su brazo derecho.

"¡Gold, bajalo!" -Crys; debió saberlo.- "¡Bajalo ahora, Gold! ¡Gold, por favor! Él no quiso hacerlo."

"¡Oh, pero claro que quise!" -Exclamó el ojiverde, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos; Gold y Crystal.- "Y de estar en la misma situación, lo haré otra vez."

"Debería cerrarte la boca ahora mismo..." -Siseó el ojiambar, acercando su rostro al del chico, privandole de oxigeno. En ese momento, Gold no pensaba en Crys, no pensaba en estar lastimando a Emerald, solo pensaba en todo el trabajo de esa tarde, todas esas horas lanzadas a la basura como si no valiesen nada.

"Por favor, Gold..." -Ese tono... Gold conocía ese tono. Miró por encima de su hombro y si, en efecto, Crys estaba a punto de llorar... Emerald tenía razón; si hacía llorar a una mujer- a su novia, ni más ni menos- ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Finalmente, Gold soltó al rubio y éste se desplomó al cesped.

"Vamos a comer." -Gruñó el ojiambar, abriendose paso hasta la mesa.

* * *

><p>Había sido una tarde muy extraña; no exactamente lo que habían planeado para pasar un día juntos, pero igual aquí estaban, a punto de sentarse a la mesa para compartir una buena comida entre amigos. Red llegó desde detrás de Blue y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, atrapandola en una extraña posición para besarla suavemente.<p>

"...Eso es a lo que llamo un aperitivo." -Bromeó Red, arrancando una ligera carcajada del grupo, incluida Blue. Sin embargo, una mano se posó firmemente en la nuca de Blue, forzandola a girarse, y al hacerlo, sintió los brazos del ojirojo abandonarla y un par de labios apoderarse de los suyos en un apasionado beso. Al separarse de su atacante, pudo ver aquellos ojos verdes tan familiares para ella.

"Bueno... eso fue extraño." -Dijo una voz en el grupo. La verdad es que estaba demasiado atontada como para descifrar quién había dicho eso. Finalmente, Blue se sentó a comer, con un pretendiente a cada lado. Y mientras Red recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña como la había hecho más temprano, Green sujetaba su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Si, en efecto era extraño.

* * *

><p>Alguien tocaba a su puerta, desesperadamente, si cabía agregar. Así que contagiandose de la misma desesperación, Marge bajó corriendo y se apuró al encuentro de su visitante lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró de lleno con una sorpresa: el visitante no era otro sino Ruby, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, el muchacho sujetó el rostro de su profesora y la besó intensamente, haciendola retroceder lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta detrás de el con su pie.<p>

Sin embargo, una vez dentro, Marge se separó del ojirojo velozmente y le conectó una feroz bofetada en la mejilla. Al principio se mostró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió, por algún loco y enfermo motivo.

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" -Exclamó la morena, mirandole furiosa.- "¿Qué te da derecho a aparecerte en mi casa y atacarme así como así?"

"Estoy cansado de que me trates como a un niño." -Confesó Ruby.

"¡Eres mi alumno, por dios santo!" -Marge se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos, tratando de hayar refugió trás ellos.- "Aún si te viera de esa forma, no podría pasar nada."

"No tienes que hablar hipotéticamente, ¿Sabes?" -El muchacho avanzó un par de pasos hacía la mujer, haciendola retroceder en el proceso.- "Yo sé... que tu me quieres." -Aquel enfasis en la primera parte de esa frase hizo estremecer a la educadora.- "Y tambien se que me tienes loco. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde-"

"¡Ruby!" -Gritó ella, interrumpiendole estrepitosamente. El silencio, un silencio funebre y hueco, se interpuso entre ellos, por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente Marge reunió un poco de valor para hablar.- "Nunca funcionará."

"...Lo sé." -Murmuró él, para después dar un par de pasos hacía la morena. Sin embargo esta vez Marge no retrocedió.- "...Pero no me importa."

**N/A: Y aqui esta otro capitulo. Me demore mas de lo que queria y la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo. Lo siento, no se... muy vacio. Pero en fin, gracias a usuario sin cuenta, Danyeda, kta . iso, Courage Princess y Jetto por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Y la verdad me aventaria una enorme nota diciendo estupidez y media y hablando de cosas incoherentes, pero estoy hecho mole. Pase dos dias en un hotel con los cuates y necesito recuperar sueño. **

**Gracias por leer, y nos leemos luego!**


	7. Arrinconado

**Toca la canción en mi perfil cuando leas "#" ... bueno, por favor. Y solo si quieres.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 7**

**Arrinconado**

"Listo." Murmuró el ojiambar, inmerso en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin nada más que la lampara de su escritorio para alumbrar su obra. Examinó nuevamente las hojas frente a él, mientras su mente revivía los eventos del viernes pasado; esa fría y seria mirada de Emerald mientras rompía las hojas de aquella pieza que le tomó toda la tarde escribir y arreglar.

Trató de no pensar en ello; la simple acción le hacía enfurecer nuevamente, así que guardó las hojas en su portafolio, apagó la luz y subió la escalerilla para después tumbarse en su cama. Lanzó una perezosa mirada a los numeros fosforecentes en el reloj a un rincón de la habitación: 3:30 AM.

"Coño..." Maldijo por lo bajo, cansado, antes de hundir la cara en su almohada. Y pensar que en 2 horas y media tendría que levantarse para ir a la Academia, y al día siguiente a esa misma hora tendría ya que estar en el auditorio, preparandose para el gran debut con los Golden Symbols. ¡Y no sentía presión alguna!

Claro que si la jodía quedaría como un idiota. Y no solo frente al público sino también frente a Blaine, Elesa y el resto de la Orquesta. Oh, y también existía el pequeño detalle de que el alcade estaría presente, junto con la alcaldeza de Saffron City, por ese asunto de la inaguración del Tren Magnetico que conectaba ambas ciudades.

"Hijo de perra..." Gruñó el ojiambar. No necesitaba un milagro para sacar el asunto adelante; necesitaba un puto ángel. "...Ángel."

Un ángel perdido.

* * *

><p>Esa misma era la palabra que venía a la mente de Ruby, mientras admiraba el rostro sonriente de la morena que yacía tendida junto a él, bajo las sabanas de una cama ajena. Pero bueno, la situación era bastante ajena para él; éste no era el tipo de cosas propias de él- si acaso sonaba como algo que haría Gold. ¡Y sin embargo helo aquí!<p>

Desnudo en una cama con una mujer que le llevaba más o menos 5 años por delante, que casualmente era también su profesora y la consentida de Wallace, ¡El maldito Director de la Academia! Ruby sabía que fácilmente podría joderse a si mismo de 20 formas distintas, y lo extraño- lo único que le resultaba extraño de todo ese embrollo en el que se había metido- era que no le importaba.

En plan de ser un maldito aguafiestas, el despertador en la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar, timbrar, vibrar y hacer de todo para llevar a cabo su tarea. Marge se retorció un poco antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la intensa mirada del ojirojo.

"Buenos días, Miss Yögan." Murmuró el moreno, sonriendo levemente. Ella respondió al gesto de la misma forma-

"Buenos días, joven Kakusu." Una mano se movió por deajo de las sabanas, y un segundo después las manos de ambos, entrelazadas, salieron a la luz. Ambos miraban aquella unión con ojos de melancolía.

"Lastima que no podremos hacer eso en otro lugar." Señaló el ojirojo.

"Al menos no por ahora."

* * *

><p>"Lleva al teléfono más de media hora." Señaló Sapphire, mientras ella, Crys y White le miraban extrañadas. De vez en vez, la mayor del grupo se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el extremo de su silla, con una firme mirada sobre el muro frente a ella. "Y luce preocupada."<p>

"¿Qué creen que le suceda?" Preguntó la ojiblanco, arrancando un suspiro de labios de Crystal.

"No lo sé..." Dijo la Dorada, justo un instante antes de que Blue colgara el teléfono. "¿Todo bien?"

"Mis-" Sin ninguna razón aparente, la castaña se detuvo a sí misma antes de alcanzar si quiera la mitad de la frase. Cerró los ojos por un instante, con fuerza, para después arrojar una mirada afligida hacía la ventana. "Debo ir a Pallet Town."

"¿Donde queda eso?" Preguntó Sapph, sumamente extrañada.

"Está en Kanto: la región contigua." Explicó Crys, antes de sorprenderse ante lo que acababa de decir. "Tu pueblo natal. ¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"No es asunto de ninguna de ustedes; no es necesario que se alarmen." Sus labios sonreían de forma optimista, pero sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento diferente, algo que ninguna de las presentes supo bautizar.

"¿Necesitas compañía?" Preguntó White, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa con la cabeza por parte de la castaña mayor.

"Será mejor si hago esto sola. Además, ya soy una niña grande, chicas." Todas guardaron silencio y se lanzaron miradas de mutuo desacuerdo unas a las otras. En otro momento, quiza eso no hubiese pasado desapercibido por Blue, pero... había cosas más importantes ocupando su mente.

* * *

><p>Éste jardín... Le traía tantos recuerdos. Era díficil estar allí, sin esperar verlo a él tocando la guitarra a la sombra del árbol: un árbol que ya estaba bastante viejo y a punto de caer. El hombre dió un paso al frente, ahogandose en recuerdos. Como fantasmas de una dimensión desconocida, el pelirrojo vio a su alrededor sombras, imagenes de todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar: esos trés chicos que llegaron esa tarde, cuyos destinos se entrelazaron por siempre, el hombre que les enseñó tanto... y él.<p>

El niño con ojos de lobo y piel de leche, aquel niño que sonreía de manera tímida y temía siempre decir lo que pensaba. Aquel muchacho al que le aterraba la idea de defraudar a las personas que amaba, y que pronto tuvo que dejar atrás todo por ver realizado su temor. Él; la única persona a quien, aunque no en voz alta, pudo llamar su amigo.

"Disculpa mi escepticismo." Exclamó una voz ajena, y al instante todos esos fantasmas desaperecieron. El pelirrojo se giró para quedar de frente con un hombre de su misma edad, un poco más alto y de cabellos turcos. "¡Pero si es el gran Lance Nite! Qué curioso nombre artistico elegiste."

"Los artistas de verdad podemos darnos esos lujos." Espetó con sorna, lanzando una gélida mirada con aquellas orbes marrones a su disposición. Sin embargo, el semblante del director de la Academia no flaqueó.

"Vamos, Wataru." El énfasis que puso en la última palabra le causó escalofrios al pelirrojo. "No hay necesidad de ponernos hostiles."

"¿Por qué me llamaste?" Preguntó Lance, harto ya de la pintoresca introducción a lo que pintaba ser una conversación que Wallace había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

"Red Ongaku." Comenzó el _Canva_ Visual, ganando el interes del de la Música. "Sabías de él: por eso nos mostraste esa foto. Sabías que si Red era expulsado, no tendría otra opción que aceptar la oferta de Misty, y así podrías vengarte de-"

"¡Despierta, Mikuri!" Interrumpió el representante de Mystick, antes de soltar una leve carcajada. "¿Vengarme de qué, exactamente? ¿Qué mal pudo haberme hecho Ongaku para desquitarme con su hijo?"

"No lo sé." Gruñó Wallace, antes de sujetar a su interlocutor por el cuello de su camisa e impactarlo contra el árbol del jardín, atrapandolo. Sin embargo, Lance no hizo esfuerzo alguno para quitarse de encima a Wallace, simplemente le miró divertido. "¡Pero vas a decirmelo ahora!"

"¿Recurres a la fuerza?" Preguntó entre risas, engrandeciendo el coraje que ardía en el pecho del peliturco. "¿Tú? ¿El elegante Wallace Mikuri?"

Lo que vino a continuación, ninguno de los dos se lo esperó: el puño de Wallace fue a impactar directo en el rostro de Lance. Por mero instinto, Lance devolvió el golpe, y pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una riña poco digna de un miembro de _The Lost Canvas._

* * *

><p>¿Por qué mierdas estaba aquí? No había estado en ésta parte de la ciudad en, ¿Cuanto? ¿14 años? Juró nunca volver aquí, juró olvidar que esa persona existió del todo, juró nunca llorar su perdida, y el echo de que fue reemplazado en su corazón...<p>

Pero helo aquí, bajo el dorado atardecer de Goldenrod, famoso entre las ciudades de Johto, caminando entre casas y casas que lucían exactamente iguales. Le mataba estar en los suburbios: toda una vida entre edificios y ruidos locos le habían creado un aberrante terror al silencio. Pero bueno, finalmente, llegó a la puerta que buscaba y miró por sobre su hombro a un gnomo que se erguía orgulloso y sonriente en el jardín.

"Tierno." Murmuró el ojiambar, con desdén. Volvió a la tarea en mano y tocó la puerta, dudoso, lento y torpe, como el llamado de alguien que no desea respuesta. Esperó como cinco segundos antes de dar media vuelta y apresurarse por donde vino. Sin embargo, el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta siendo abierto lo detuvo en sus cabales.

"¿Gold?" ...Definitivamente esa no era la voz que buscaba escuchar. El muchacho se giró lentamente y se encontró de lleno con un par de ojos verdes: pero no los que planeaba encontrar.

"Emerald..." Murmuró el mayor, haciendo conexiones locas e imposibles en su mente. Quizá se equivocó de casa... No, no era posible. Puede que solo haya estado allí una vez en toda su vida, pero nunca se equivocaría de casa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Ésta es mi casa!" Gritó el puberto, sonando un tanto ofendido. Y con razón: Gold también se sentiría ofendido si alguien tocara el timbre de su apartamento solo para preguntar qué hacía allí. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Busco a-"

"Gold." Le llamó una voz suave y melodiosa, proviniente desde la espalda del rubio. Ambos muchachos adentraron sus miradas al interior de la residencia, para encontrarse con una mujer, de cabello negro cenizo, piel pálida y unos grandes ojos verdes. En ese mismo instante, Gold sintió como su corazón era oprimido por alguna fuerza extraña. "Qué sorpresa verte."

"Tenshi..." Murmuró el ojiambar, mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a él. Emerald intercaló su mirada de rotunda confusión entre ambos, y siendo el curioso inventor que era, decidió darle fin a su ignorancia.

"¿De donde conoces a mi mamá?" Preguntó el rubio, y fue turno de Gold para lucir atónito. De acuerdo: de todas las conclusiones que su marginado cerebro sacó, esa nunca le pasó por la mente.

"Gold Ongaku..." Murmuró la mujer, nombrada por Gold como Tenshi, sonriente y apacible. "Es un viejo conocido. Parte de mi pasado."

"Y apuesto a que te gustaría que hubiera seguido así." Gruñó por lo bajo, solo para sus adentros. La mujer ojiverde se corrió un poco y le hizo una seña al ojiambar para que entrara, y captando esto, Emerald también se movió del camino.

"Emerald, ¿Podrías ir al mercado por un kilo de azucar?" Pidió Tenshi, sorprendiendo al rubio. "Quiero servirle un poco de café a nuestro invitado."

"Claro..." Era obvio que ella quería deshacerse de él, pero decidió no rehusarse a su petición. Aunque le mataba saber qué podrían tener en común su madre y Gold, nunca había desobedecido una orden de esa mujer. Así que Rald tomó un par de monedas de un estante junto a la puerta y, aún mirando por sobre su hombro, salió, dejando solos a Tenshi y a Gold, quienes miraban profundamente en los ojos del otro.

"¿Hijastro?" Preguntó Gold, esperando lo peor. La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. El ojiambar soltó un pesado suspiro y clavó su mirada en el techo sobre la ojiverde. "Mierda..."

"Vocabulario, Gold." Le reprendió la mujer. Gold le miró cansado antes de sonreir de forma cansada.

"Ya no eres mi madre, no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer." Dijo él, sonando más brusco de lo que quería. Pero aún entonces no se retractó. "Es bueno saber que rehiciste tu vida como siempre la quisiste."

"Sabes bien que nunca quise huir de ti." Dijo ella, agravando el tono de su voz, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa, que parecía ya de pintura. Como si esa curvatura fuera la forma natural de sus labios. "Fue tu padre con quien yo tuve problemas."

"No quiero entrar en detalles." Bufó molesto, rodando los ojos. Por mero accidente, su mirada terminó sobre una fotografía en donde aparecían Tenshi, Emerald y un hombre rubio. "Aún trato de digerir la idea de que el gnomo es mi..."

"El término es medio hermano." Explicó ella, a lo que Gold respondó con una mirada que gritaba 'ya lo sabía'. "Y sí. Emerald es tu medio hermano. Aunque me sorprende que se conozcan."

"Es amigo de mi novia. En lo personal, estoy molesto con él." Gold dio media vuelta y caminó para después sentarse en un mullido sillón frente a una mesita de café. Tenshi no pudo evitar sonreir: se sentía en su casa. La mujer le siguió y se sentó junto a él. "Rompió una partitura en la que llevaba trabajando toda una tarde."

"¿Partitura?" Preguntó ella, sonando demasiado sorprendida para el gusto de Gold. "¿Escribes música?"

"Solo como tarea." Musitó él, agachando la mirada. "Estudio en la Academia de las Bellas Artes, y actualmente estoy en prueba para pertenecer a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Goldenrod."

"¡Gold, eso es magnifico!" Exclamó Tenshi, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Gold. El ojiambar clavó su mirada en aquella unión, pero ella no pareció darle mucha importancia. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que te convertirias en músico? Tú, mi pequeño beisbolista."

"Aún juego béisbol, pero no tan regularmente." Murmuró, apenado, aún con la vista fija en la mano de su madre. "Y aún no soy un músico, solo estudio y audiciono... Pero de hecho..." Su voz se debilitó, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Y siendo ella su madre, aun cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo con él, Tenshi lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le aquejaba. "Es por eso que vine a verte."

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" Murmuró ella, tratando de darle valor. Gold mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, apretando su quijada con fuerza y temblando un poco. Finalmente, respiró profundamente y miró a aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado.

"Quiero que vengas a verme tocar." Dijo él. Ambos se sorprendieron tras aquellas palabras: él por haber reunido el valor y el coraje para decirlas, y ella por el simple hecho y significado que conllevaban. "Mañana, en el Auditorio de Goldenrod."

"Tú... ¿Me quieres allí?" Preguntó ella, estupefacta. Sin embargo, Gold lo interpretó como una negativa, así que se levantó e hizo ademán de irse, pero Tenshi sujetó su mano. "Iré."

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Quiero verte." Dijo ella, firmemente, acariciando el dorso de la mano del muchacho con su pulgar. "Quiero escucharte."

* * *

><p>"¡Atento, Cachucho*!" ¿Por qué se sometía a ésta tortura? Ah, si: la gira. Sapphire era la única persona que podría ayudarle a entonar sus pasos de baile, así que se veía en la horrenda necesidad de soportar sus apodos y su mal temperamente. ¿Cómo diablos era que Ruby lo hacía? "¡Canta! Si eso te hace moverte mejor."<p>

"_Un, dos, trés veces..._" No podía; el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones mientras movía las piernas como loco. Tenía que escoger entre cantar o moverse, no podía hacer ambas al mismo tiempo. "_Lo siento... mi cielo pe- _¡Mierda!"

Suelo. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer los salones de baile con suelo de duela? Iba a bailar, no a jugar baloncesto y las caídas de esta forma dolían como el carajo. Red clavó su mirada en el techo por unos segundos, para después verse ensombrecido por la silueta de Sapph, y recibiendo derecho a los ojos su mirada enfurecida.

"Eres un asco." Bufó ella. Por mucho que apreciara sus increibles dotes de baile, el ojirojo no podía evitar desear que la castaña cayera por un precipicio. "Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante."

"Y si ésto sigue así, también un par de cirugias." Bromeó el moreno, pero ni la risa le salió a gusto. "Ratas; y después de esto tengo que ir donde Blue."

"Oh, si. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?" Red no tardó ni dos segundos en mirar extrañado a la ojiazul.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó él, quedito pero alarmado. No podía evitarlo: le aterraba la idea de que le sucediera algo a la mujer que amaba. ¿Era eso tán extraño?

"Bueno, recibió una llamada muy extraña, y después de colgar se quedó totalmente muda." Explicó la bailarina, rememorando los eventos de hacía unas horas_, _y el rostro de Blue era algo que no podía alejar de sus pensamientos. "Dijo que iría a un lugar llamado Pallet Town."

"¡Pallet Town!" Exclamó el muchacho, poniendose de pie de un salto. "¡Ratas, debo irme! Gracias por la lección, Sapph. ¡Te la debo!" Y sin tanto así como una despedida, el guitarrista salió corriendo del salón con rumbo incierto.

* * *

><p>"Estás tán jodido..." Gruñó Lance, de espaldas a un muro de ladrillos. Abrió los ojos, pesadamente, para ver a su antiguo compañero de clases, sentado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol bajo el que pasaron tantas tardes, aferrandose al extremo de la consciencia, batallando por permanecer despierto. "Peleas como todo un artista."<p>

"Y tú peleas como una niña." Musitó el peliturco. La sombra de su boina lograba ensombrecer su mirada, pero no lograba ocultar los cortes en su labio y su rostro. "Alejate de él."

"No es mi decisión, ni tuya." Explicó el pelirrojo, antes de ponerse de pie, apoyandose en el muro detrás suyo, gruñendo de dolor en el proceso. "Él vendrá a buscarme sediento de mi conocimiento. Un conocimiento que nadie más en ésta academia- o en el mundo, de hecho- podrá darle... Lo sé: Juan se encargó de ello."

"No dejaré que lo manipules a tu antojo." Murmuró Wallace. Lance no hizo sino rodar los ojos: el hombre ya no le daba sentido a sus palabras.

"Soy el _Canva_ de la Música, Wallace." Exclamó Wataru, antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos. "Y eso es algo que tu, ni Winona, ni nadie más podrá arrebatarme. Algo que me gané con gran sacrificio... algo que puedo pasar a quien me venga en gana."

* * *

><p>"Quiero saber." Murmuró Black, recostado en el cesped del Parque Nacional, mirando al famoso atardecer de Goldenrod, al lado de su amigo. El peliverde se mantuvo en silencio, lo que el DH tomó como una petición para ser más especifico. "Eso del monólogo de Skyla. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?"<p>

"Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado." Vago, misterioso como solo él sabía ser. Maldito N, pensó el castaño. Si había algo que odiaba acerca de éste tipo, era su incapacidad de ser directo.

"¿Acaso eres actor?" Adivinó, tratando de reprimir una carcajada ante la idea del pálido Dorado montado en un escenario brincando de un lado para otro. N negó con la cabeza. "¿Te secuestraron cuando eras niño y te obligaron a leer obras de teatro?" Esa ni siquiera se ganó una respuesta formal, solo un gruñido. "¿Conocías a Skyla de antes?" ...Nada. Ni un sonido salió de labios del muchacho. Los ojos de Black se abrieron de par en par, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie, asesinando con la mirada a su compañero. "¿Ya habías conocido a Skyla?"

"No quiero hablar de ellos, Black." Gruñó el peliverde, sin inmutarse un poco por el interrogatorio. "¿Acaso no puedes aceptar un no como respuesta?"

"¡No!" Y sin una palabra más, Black se montó sobre el peliverde y, sujetandolo de las muñecas, colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo su escape. "¡Dime!"

"¡¿Tienes idea de lo marica que se ve esto?"

"Me viene valiendo trés kilos, ¡Sería capaz de besarte solo para que hables!" Completamente aterrado por la simple idea, N soltó un furioso suspiro de resignación para después desviar la mirada hacía.

* * *

><p>¿Cúanto tiempo llevaba allí? No sabría decirlo. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando el cielo se puso colorado. Solo estaba seguro de trés cosas: tenía hambre, le dolian las piernas y si se dignaba a dormir, quizá nunca podría despertar. Examinó sus alrededores nuevamente: un agujero, de aproximadamente 3 metros bajo la tierra. Mirando hacía arriba podía admirar el cielo nocturno sin estrellas de la ciudad más luminosa del país.<p>

¿Por qué tuvo que venir aquí? ¿Por qué tuvo que jugar solo? ¿Por qué no le dijo a sus padres a dónde iba? Siempre había sido solitario, porque pensó que de esa forma no tendría ningún problema. ¡Oh, cómo se habían volteado las cosas!

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Se escuchó preguntar a una voz. Un N de 5 años alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una silueta oscura, oculta tras el velo de la noche y todavía más emborronada por su condición actual.

"A... Ayuda." Logró croar. En otro contexto, quizá se hubiese reido por el tono que tomó su voz. "Mi... Piernas no..."

"Espera, traeré ayuda." Quizó gritarle, quizó pedirle que por favor no lo abandonara, pero no podía, y para entonces ella ya se había marchado. Un tiempo después, quizá unas horas más, ella volvió, sola. "Llamé a la policía, ellos no tardaran en venir."

"No... mue..." Ya no quedaba más. Sentía frío; como nunca lo había sentido antes, y sabía lo que eso significaba. "... Ya no."

"No, no, no..." Sonaba angustiada, demasiado para alguien a quien ni siquiera había conocido. "¡No te duermas, por favor! ... ¡Ya sé! Te actuaré algo. Si, eso servirá. Yo..." Guardó silencio por un instante, durante el cual N pudo escuchar sus pies moverse apurados por el cesped. "_En éste mundo..."_

La niña se pasó mucho rato más hablando, pero N solo puso atención a los primeros cinco minutos, después de eso se desmayó. Después, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en su casa, creyendo que todo lo que había vivido fue un sueño, pero las marcas en sus rodillas indicaban algo diferente.

* * *

><p>"Nunca la vi, y su voz ahora es diferente." Finalizó N. Black, desde hace un buen rato, se había desmontado de él, y ahora yacía estupefacto y en silencio a su lado. "Pero estoy seguro de que fue ella. Ella fue quien se quedó a mi lado cuando pensé que abandonaría éste mundo, fue quien me dio la voluntad de pelear por cinco minutos más."<p>

"Vaya..." Murmuró Black, con la mirada fija en el cielo; la noche había caído sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, y un par de estrellas desafiaban las luces de la ciudad y resplandecían en el firmamento. "Sería estupendo si ella lo recordara también."

"No creo que lo recuerde." Dijo el peliverde, sonando un tanto... apagado. Más de lo usual. "Y aún entonces, ella no vio mi rostro, ni escuchó bien mi voz."

"Debes agradecerle."

"Debes irte al demonio."

"Estoy hablando en serio." Bufó Black, inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño. "Ella probablemente salvó tu vida, y debes mostratre agradecido por ello."

"Lo último que necesito es deberle algo a la loca del teatro." Siseó el peliverde, para después rodar sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Black.

* * *

><p>"Estoy que me cago del miedo..." Murmuró Gold, mirandose de lleno en el espejo del baño del auditorio de Goldenrod City. ¡Mierda! "No puedo hacer ésto."<p>

"¿Así es como te preparas normalmente, o solo es para ocasiones especiales?" Aquella voz casi le saca el alma del cuerpo, pero logró controlarse y solo le soltó un rodillazo al lavamanos. Se giró subitamente para encontrarse con el rubio hijo de su madre, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño, mirandole seriamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es un baño, ¿Qué crees que hago?" Pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, pero Gold tenía la esperanza de que a lo mejor viniera a darle animos. De verdad sentía la necesidad de que alguien lo abrazara, pero no iba a admitirlo, y no iba a pedirle a Rald que lo hiciera. Y mientras el rubio caminaba hasta los orinales, Gold se giró nuevamente al espejo y descansó su frente en la helada superficie. "¿Nervioso?"

"No. Los artistas no tenemos derecho a estar nerviosos." Recitó el ojiambar, como un mantra que memorizó tras horas y horas de repetirlo. "...Me siento arrinconado."

"¿Arrinconado?" Repitió el ojiverde, terminando sus negocios en el orinal. El chiquillo se pusó junto a Gold, abrió la llave del lavamanos contiguo y procedió a lavarse las manos. "Como... ¿Sin salida?"

"Si, estúpido, eso es lo que significa arrinconado." Gruñó el músico, a lo que Emerald respondió con una mirada matadora. "... Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, niña. No me ofendo tan fácil. Me han llamado cosas peores." No lo dudaba, pero no quería entrar en discusión acerca de su estatura, o de su cabello, o de su voz. ¡Dios, la voz de Emerald lo volvía loco! "¿No haz pensado que quizá lo que sientes no son nervios?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"

"Ansiedad." Gold estuvo a punto de golpear al chico, en serio que si, pero se contuvo y simplemente le miró pacientemente, esperando una elaboración. "Siempre haz querido ser músico, ¿No?"

"Quizá no de ésta forma, pero si." Respondió el moreno, un poco más tranquilo.

"Bueno, quizá lo que sientes es ansiedad. Porque por tanto tiempo haz visto tu sueño como algo lejano, y ahora..." Emerald hizo una pausa, para sonreir, ni más ni menos. El punto le causaba gracia, al parecer. "Ahora que lo tienes _Arrinconado, _sin ninguna forma de que pueda eludirte, sientes ansiedad y te asusta un poco la idea."

"Eso..." Comenzó Gold, mirandose en el espejo por un breve instante. "Tiene que ser lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida." Dijo toda la oración en un murmullo, así que Rald no se lo tomó en serio, y sonriente, salió del baño. "Arrinconado... ya no hay escape."

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de que no necesitas compañía?" Preguntó Silver, siguiendo de cerca a Blue, ambos se movían por los andenes de la estación del trén magnetico a paso lento y sin apuro. La castaña miró a su primo por sobre su hombro, sonriente.<p>

"Es algo que debo hacer sola, Silver. No quiero la compañía de nadie." La amabilidad y dulzura con que lograba decir palabras tan cortantes le era un tanto intimidante, pero esa no fue la razón por la que no volvió a preguntar. Solo quizo seguir sus deseos.

El pelirrojo se detuvo a varios metros del trén que llevaría a la ojiazul a la región contigua, y ella se detuvo junto con él, dio media vuelta y le sonrió. Silver le extendió su mano, pero ella rodó los ojos, la tomó y haló de ella para atraparlo en un abrazo, al cual el pelirrojo no respondió.

Unos segundos después, Blue abordó el trén, y soltó un suspiro mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

"¡Mira quién decidió pasearse por aquí!" Esa voz la atrapó totalmente fuera de guardia. Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para ver quién era, sabía bien de quién se trataba. Debió suponer que no se saldría con la suya; algún entrometido tendría que adherirse a ella.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?" Finalmente, Blue se dignó a mirar al fondo del vagón, para darse una gran sorpresa. No por el hecho de encontrar a Red, sonriente, recostado sobre una fila de asientos (Él era el tipo de persona que se consideraba feliz si viajaba en un vagón vacío, por obvias razones.), sino por la persona sentada en la fila de enfrente. "¿Green?"

"¿Bajo qué loca idea se te ocurrió que viajar sola a otra región era un buen plan?" Preguntó el castaño, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija sobre la ventana frente a él. "Típico de ti: querer hacerte la valiente."

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" Su voz sonaba a acusación maternal, pero no le importaba. Los quería fuera de éste asunto, a ambos, pero como ese barco ya había zarpado, lo menos que le debían era explicaciones.

"Si, si. ¡Todos deberiamos estar haciendo algo!" Exclamó Red, antes de levantarse de su cómoda cama improvisada y caminar hasta sus amigos. "Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar; el trén tardará 2 horas en llegar a Saffron City, después de eso tomaremos un autobús a Viridian City y entonces caminaremos a Pallet Town."

"No dudo que hayas querido venir a Kanto sin saber cómo llegar a Pallet Town." Musitó Green. Blue estuvo a punto de responder a gritos, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. No, realmente no lo había pensado. Y cual niña encaprichada, infló las mejillas, dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar al otro extremo del vagón vacío.

"Serán unas largas dos horas." Murmuró Red, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento junto a Green, ambos mirando a la chica a quien escoltaban.

* * *

><p>"¡Hey, Ruby!" Se detuvo totalmente al escuchar su voz, y por mero instinto animal se cubrió la nuca con ambas manos. "¿Qué haces?"<p>

"Eh, nada." Musitó el ojirojo, para después dar media vuelta y encarar a la Chica Salvaje. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ojearla descaradamente. "Qué... ¿Qué traes puesto?"

"¿Esto?" En ese instante, fueron tantas las emociones que cursaban por el cuerpo de Sapph: auto satisfacción, vergüenza, coraje, alegría. El atuendo de la castaña costaba de un leotardo negro, ajustado que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Cada. Una. De ellas. Lo que más llamó su atención no fue eso, ni las mallas blancas de nylon que adornaban sus piernas. Fueron sus zapatillas. ¡Zapatillas de ballet, por dios santo! "A-Acabo de salir de practicar."

"B-Bie- ¡Bien!" No sabía qué decir, así que solo balbuceó lo primero que vino a su mente. Osea, ¿Sapphire? ¿Ballet? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco y las leyes de la física y la razón ya no existían? "¿Po-Po-Por qué ballet? Creí que lo tuyo e-e-era más co-como el Hip-Hip-Hip hop y cosas así." ¡Dios, qué estúpido! ¿No podía formar una oración tangible sin ponerse a admirar sus piernas, o sus caderas, o sus labios... Vaya, qué hermosos labios.

"Si, bueno. Creo que sería mejor saber bailar varios estilos." Mentirosa. Ella lo hacía por él, todo lo que hacía era por él, pero él nunca lo sabría. Así la ataran, amordazaran y torturaran, Sapphire nunca admitiría que bailaba ballet por Ruby. "¿Có-Cómo haz estado? No te he visto desde hace unos días."

"Bueno yo... he estado un tanto ocupado." Si, y es que durante esos días, dificilmente había salido de casa de su profesora, así que a menos que Sapphire se paseara por la recamara de Marge, no había forma en que lo haya visto.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Elesa, cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares. Gold miró por encima de su violín, a su derecha para mirar en los ojos de su compañera: lucía preocupada, pero sonreía de igual forma.<p>

"Estoy bien." No era una mentira, se sentía mejor de como se sintió esa mañana, o la del día anterior. Pero aún entonces, existía ese pequeño sentimiento de preocupación ardiendo en el centro de su estomago. La mano de la rubia se las ingenió para sujetar la de Gold, por debajo de todo el revoltijo de metal frente a ellos.

"Lo harás bien." Y dicho eso, el telón se abrió. El ojiambar respiró profundamente y examinó el lugar: el auditorio no estaba lleno a su maxima capacidad, pero fácilmente habían unas 500 personas allí, más audiencia de la que jamás había tenido en su vida. Y frente a la orquesta, Blaine se paró orgulloso, hizo una corta reverencia al público, se giró, golpeó un poco su batuta contra el podio sobre el que estaba y la armonía comenzó. **#**

El sonido del chelo le dió inicio a la pieza, una pieza en la que Gold había puesto toda su alma y corazón. A medida que avanzaba la canción, Gold sintió como un peso era liberado de sus hombros. La mano de Elesa había abandonado la suya desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero aún así sentía calidez en su cuerpo. Su mirada viajó hasta las filas del público, tratando de ubicar a alguien familiar. Y fue entonces cuando los encontró.

A solo trés filas del escenario, estaba su... familia. Si, eran su familia. Crys no miraba a nadie más, solo a sus ojos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los descansabrazos de su asiento; Gold no pudo evitar sonreir al verla tan nerviosa: era él quien estaba en el escenario, por dios santo. El moreno se dio cuenta de que Emerald tenía razón: la estaba descuidando, y ambos, como pareja, lo sabían. Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto; Gold estaba forzado a cumplir sus metas, y Crys... a esperarlo, apoyarlo y estar allí para él. Porque de eso se trataba el amor: de sacrificios y recompensas.

Junto a ella, estaba Tenshi Ongaku... no, Tenshi Kanashii: la mujer que le dio la vida. Le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la segunda sección de la pieza. De todas las posibles formas en que pudieron haberse reencontrado y haber hecho las paces, ésta nunca le pasó por la cabeza al ojiambar.

Y después, sentado al borde de la fila, estaba el enano rubio hijo de su madre. Portaba un semblante un tanto extraño: lucía sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Lo curioso es que parecía estarse esforzando por ocultar todo eso... Wow, quizá en otra época, quizá de haberse dedicado a otra cosa, Gold nunca hubiese sabido interpretar las miradas del rubio... De su hermano.

¿Cómo fue que no le costó trabajo hacerse a la idea de que Emerald Aojashin era su medio hermano? Porque hacía todas las cosas que se supone hacen los hermanos menores. Era molesto, infelizmente menor y más pequeño, logró sacarlo de sus casillas de manera garrafal, y también... también le había ayudado a ver las cosas de una manera diferente, le había otorgado un punto de vista ajeno y lo hizo pensar que quizá estaba listo para enfrentar sus metas y sus sueños de frente, que quizá ya era hora de dejar de verlos como algo lejano y extender la mano para atraparlos.

E impulsado por esta idea, una escena tomó lugar en la mente de Ongaku: se encontró a si mismo en un lugar oscuro, donde una esfera luminosa lo tenía atrapado contra una esquina, sin modo de escapar. Pero entonces, las luces se encendieron, y Gold entendió la verdadera naturaleza de la situación: el cuarto era mucho más pequeño, la esfera luminosa levitaba más cerca del suelo, y detrás de ella no había nada más que una esquina más del cuarto. Gold extendió su mano, mientras el sonido del piano, marcando el inicio de la última parte de la pieza, lo traía a la realidad.

De vuelta en su cuerpo, Gold tocaba el violín como nunca antes lo había hecho, y por encima de su hombro se encontró con una sorprendida Elesa, que alternaba su mirada entre la partitura en descansando en su tripié y el violinista poseido a su derecha. La multitud guardó un silencio absoluto, simplemente admirando cada sonido, cada movimiento, cada nota tocada y entregada a la perfección.

Éste era: era su momento. El momento que siempre había estado esperando: tener a una multitud a sus pies, pendientes de cada movimiento que hacía, cada sonido que emanaba de su ser, sin nada más en sus mentes que escuchar la maravillosa melodía de su instrumento. ¡Para esto fue que se preparó toda su vida! Éste era su destino, y pasaría por encima de todo lo que fuera necesario para adueñarse del momento. Porque al fin estaba a la vista... al fin estaba al alcance de su mano. Al fin lo tenía entre sus dedos.

Y cuando la melodía terminó, el auditorio entero estalló en aplausos, y se escucharon un par de gritos provenientes de la tercera fila, mientras Gold sonreía triunfal al público. Ya no había lugar a donde correr... ni razón.

* * *

><p>Y fue así como al fin llegaron a Pallet Town. Red respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones con el aire limpio y campestre del lugar que lo vio nacer. Todo estaba tán... igual, tán sereno y tranquilo. Como si nunca se hubiesen marchado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quedarse a admirar el paisaje y sumergirse en recuerdos de su niñez, ya que Blue caminó a toda prisa por el sendero hasta el centro del pueblo.<p>

"A todo esto, ¿Por qué es que vinimos aquí?" Preguntó Red, aún examinando sus alrededores con una sonrisa de niño con paleta en mano.

"No tengo idea de por qué vinieron ustedes, pero yo vengo a resolver un asunto pendiente." Bufó Blue, sin dignarse a mirar a sus escoltas. Solo caminaba a paso firme y mecanizado; tal vez ella no había pasado tanto tiempo fuera del pueblo como Red o Green, pero aún así, la seguridad con la que avanzaba por el pueblo era algo digno de maravillarse. Finalmente, el sendero se partió en trés, y el grupo se detuvo allí. "Quiero hacer esto sola."

"Pero-"

"Nuestra misión era acompañarla hasta aquí." Dijo Green, interrumpiendo a Red. El ojirojo le miró confundido, a lo que el escritor respondió serenamente. "Si no quiere nuestra compañía, es por algo. Será mejor no presionar."

"Bueno..." Murmuró Red, antes de cambiar su semblante triste por una enorme sonrisa. "De cualquier forma, quería ir a ver mi casa."

"Si, no sería mala idea que tu también fueras a tomar un paseo por el camino de la nostalgia." Bromeó Blue, un poco más relajada. Green desvió su mirada hacía el camino que dirigía al lugar que una vez llamó hogar: la verdad, la idea sonaba tentadora.

Y fue así como los trés tomaron un camino diferente cada uno. Gracias a la diferente longitud de los senderos, el primero en llegar a su destino fue Red: su hogar era una vieja, sucia y descolorida casa de madera, de dos pisos. Era modesta, pero cumplió con su cometido mientras vivió allí. El ojirojo sonrió con melancolía antes de tratar de abrir la puerta. Cerrada; debió suponerlo. No creyó que nadie se molestaría, así que rompió la ventana y entró a la residencia como un vil criminal. ¡Oh, la ironía!

El interior era todavía más deprimente que la fachada. En aquel lugar ya no quedaba nada más que un viejo sofá polvoriento y una mesa que lucía como si estuviese a punto de colapsar, y sobre aquella mesa, había una pequeña foto, enmarcada para preservar su condición. El músico la tomó entre sus manos, y sintió como el ritmo de su corazón aceleraba lentamente.

Eran sus padres, cuando jovenes, sentados a la puerta de su casa, sosteniendo un bebe en sus brazos. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ésta foto cuando se mudó a Goldenrod? Bueno, para ser justos, él era muy pequeño, estaba bastante traumado y lo único que pudo pensar en llevar fue la guitarra de su padre. Pero ahora, poco más de 10 años después, por fin había vuelto por ella... y nunca la perdería de vista.

El siguiente en llegar a su destino fue Green, y éste muchacho no se detuvo a admirar la fachada de su casa, ni se inmuto al descubrir que la puerta no estaba trabada con llave. Simplemente entró, tomó una silla del comedor y se sentó, con la mirada fija en el reloj de pared: marcaba la hora correctamente, y seguía funcionando.

"Me pregunto cuándo llegará Daisy." Murmuró para si mismo. La casa lucía impecable, ni una sola telaraña, ni un solo rastro de polvo. Claro, su hermana nunca se conformaría con menos que eso. Y es que desde hace un año que la mayor de los hermanos Oak vivía allí, junto con un investigador que conoció en la universidad. No estaba seguro, y de verdad no le importaba, pero Green creía que su nombre era Bib o Jill.

En éste lugar, ya no quedaban recuerdos para él. Todos sus recuerdos estaban donde debían permanecer, en su mente, y en las 154 paginas del diario que escondió bajo su cama de vuelta en Goldenrod City. Leer era la mejor forma que tenía para rememorar.

Y la última en llegar, fue Blue. Permaneció frente a la puerta por lo que parecieron ser horas, con la mano firmemente apoyada en la perilla. Finalmente, respiró profundamente y giró de ella, para después empujar con fuerza la puerta hacía adentro.

Nada. No quedaba nada. Ni un solo mueble, ni una fotografía. Nada. Todo su pasado había desaparecido, su niñez se evaporó en el aire, sus recuerdos borrosos eran lo único que tenía para recordar aquellos días en los que todo parecía tan simple, aquellos días en los que creyó que ellos trés podrían ser felices para siempre. Aquellos días se esfumaron para siempre.

"Se mudaron a One Island." Explicó Blue, una vez que sintió la presencia de Red y Green a su espalda. Sonaba tan apagada, como una muñeca a la que le quedaba solo un poco de cuerda. Solo un poco de vida. "Sin importar que pase ahora, no puedo volver aquí."

"Ninguno de nosotros puede volver al pasado." Afirmó Green, dando un paso hacía el frente, para después sujetar la mano de la castaña. "Solo hay un lugar al que podemos ir."

"Hacía adelante." Finalizó Red, sujetando la mano libre de Blue, los trés compartieron una mirada de complicidad, antes de mirar al interior de la casa una última vez. "¿Cierto?"

"Cierto."

**N/A: ¡Por fin actualicé! Después de una larga espera y unos meses muy jodidos. Pero bueno, aquí está. Gracias a Danyeda, autumn-mao, Courage Princess, el dude anonimo y kta . iso por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Espero que me sigan hasta el final.**

**No se cuando vaya a actualizar otra vez. No creo que sea pronto, pero les aseguro que terminaré la historia. Eso es todo por ahora, y ahi nos vemos.**


	8. Mañana

**Como es costumbre, pueden buscar la canción que va con el capitulo en mi perfil, y reproducirla al ver esto "#"  
><strong>

**Capitulo 8**

**Mañana.**

"¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?" Preguntó Gold, luciendo una mirada de absoluto, eh, asco en su rostro. Elesa arqueó una ceja y avanzó hasta la grabadora que descansaba sobre el piano de Blaine.

"Paganini. Lo último en violines." Respondió a secas la rubia.

"Si. Lo último porque se quedó atrás de todo lo demás." Bromeó el ojiambar, por lo bajo. Ongaku se levantó de su asiento, tomó su violín y caminó hasta la rubia. "Aún así entiendo por qué te gusta. Es muy... tú."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Elesa, sin encarar a Gold, guardando el CD que había tocado en la grabadora. No fue sino hasta que sintió un par de manos posarse sobre las suyas, y un par de brazos envolverla, que se dignó a mirar a las orbes doradas del chico, por sobre su hombro.

"Es propia, frágil y no se pierde una sola nota." Murmuró Gold, en su oído. Gold no era para nada tonto, pero había un par de ocasiones en las que no se percataba de cosas muy obvias. Como el súbito coloramiento que sufrió el rostro de Elesa, o ese intenso pero apenas audible golpeteo en su pecho, o la manera en que sus brazos se volvieron rigidos ante el contacto. Si, todo muy obvio, pero se perdió en el muchacho de ojos ambar. "¡Podrías olvidarte de Paganini y simplemente llamarla Elesa!" Y tán abruptamente como la sujetó, Gold se deshizo del contacto y retrocedió un par de pasos. "La gente diría: "¿Haz escuchado Elesa? Si, es terrible. Me dan ganas de arrancarme las orejas""

"Muy divertido..." Murmuró la rubia, aún dandole la espalda. Demasiado avergonzada con sus propios pensamientos.

"¡Muchachos!" Exclamó una voz ajena a ambos, y los violinistas se giraron hacía un rincón del escenario para encontrarse con un sonriente Blaine, subiendo la escalinata hasta el entablado. "Me alegra ver que se lleven mejor. Es refrescante." Mencionó alegre, sin embargo borró su sonrisa de manera casi instantanea. "Aunque debo admitir que era muy entretenido verlos morderse las colas."

"¿Seguimos con las analogías de perros?" Preguntó Gold, levantando la mano cual niño de primaria. "Porque se me han ocurrido varias muy buenas. Por ejemplo, tu mamá es tan pe-"

"Se acabó la competencia." Le interrumpió el Maestro de Orquesta, y justo en ese instante, ambos violinistas sintieron como su sangre se transformaba en hielo. "Mañana les haré saber quien se queda y quien se va. Buenas tardes." Dicho eso, el hombre retrocedió sobre sus pasos y abandonó la escena, dejando solos a un par de jovenes músicos, confundidos, expectantes.

"Voy a ganar." Murmuró Gold, destilando seguridad. El ojiambar levantó la mirada, esperando encontrarse con Elesa, desafiandole de la misma forma. Sin embargo, se encontró con algo que nunca hubiese esperado.

La rubia estaba cabisbaja, ocultando su mirar bajo un par de mechones dorados. Gold le miró preocupado por unos minutos, durante los cuales Elesa guardaba sus pertenencias en su mochila.

"¿Te ocurre algo malo?" Se atrevió a preguntar el joven. Su rival se estremeció como si acabasen de darle un choque electrico, y casi al instante esbosó una mueva de disgusto.

"E-Estoy bien." Mentira. Gold olía la pestilencia del engaño a 20 kilometros de distancia. "Debo irme a casa ya."

"Ele-" Gold avanzó un par de pasos hacía ella, pero la rubia huyó cual venado tras el sonar de una escopeta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? El ojiambar no entendía nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su amiga. Quizá la noticia acerca del final de la competencia le cayó por sorpresa.

Si, probablemente era eso.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué nunca te quitas el gorro?" La pregunta le sorprendió con la guardia baja. Y con buen motivo: no era lo que escucharías mientras te estás comiendo a besos a tu profesora en plena aula de clases.<p>

"¿De donde salió eso?" Preguntó Ruby, riendo un poco. Sin embargo, la mirada de Marge no abandonaba el gorro blanco que adornaba la cabeza del alumno.

"Es solo que... ni siquiera te lo quitas cuando estamos en la cama." Señaló la morena, rozando la frente del ojirojo con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Qué es lo que ocultas?"

"Me haz visto completamente desnudo, ¿Y te preocupa lo que te pueda estar ocultando?" Ruby arqueó una ceja, sonriendo divertido, pero el semblante de Marge no cambió. El alumno suspiró, tomó su gorro desde el elastico en su frente y lo haló hacía arriba, para revelar... "¿Ves algo extraño allí arriba?"

"...No."

"Bien. Aclarado eso..." Y justo cuando sus labios se encontraron en el aire, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta los congeló a ambos. A Ruby le hubiese gustado apelar a sus instintos de beisbolista para lanzarse por la ventana o esconderse bajo el escritorio, pero nada de eso se dio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar su rostro hacía la puerta, para encarar a la persona que acababa de descubrirlos.

Pero de los 47 millones de personas en el mundo, hubiera preferido que todas ellas entraran a encontrarlo así, arrinconando a su maestra contra la pared. Hubiera preferido que lo anunciaran en la televisión, hubiera preferido que su foto apareciera en los periodicos. Hubiera preferido todo eso... antes que ver el rostro de Sapphire luciendo esa mueca.

Ella nunca había sido buena ocultando sus emociones, pero en ese instante, Ruby no podía leerla. No mostraba sorpresa, ni angustia, ni enojo. Su mirada estaba en un blanco total, como si su cerebro se hubiese roto tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

"S-Saph..." Murmuró Ruby, y eso fue bastante para traer a la castaña de vuelta a la vida. La chica salvaje retrocedió un paso y cerró de golpe la puerta. Ruby sintió la frente de Marge recargada sobre su hombro, y escuchó que murmuró algo, pero no pudo entenderlo. Era solo ruido.

Todo era ruido.

* * *

><p>Blue siempre había sido el tipo de persona que se salía con la suya todo el tiempo, sin importar a quien perjudicara. Pero ahora, estando en una situación en la que no había forma posible de salirse con la suya, lo único que podía hacer era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.<p>

Sentada en una banca cualquiera del parque, evitando a ambos, sin responder sus llamadas. Valiente, Blue. Muy valiente.

"Disculpe..." Una voz la arrancó de su letargico estado, y frente a ella se encontró con un par de ojos rojos. Pero no eran su par de ojos rojos, estos eran más oscuros. El dueño de esas orbes oscuras era un niño, de complexión deglada y piel blanca como la nieve, de cabello negro cenizo y expresión vacía. "¿Podría darme la hora?"

"Eh, si son las..." La castaña trató de ver la hora en su teléfono, pero lo primero que saltó a su atención fue la notificación de sus llamadas perdidas: 3 de Red y 1 de Green. Y entonces, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué ella les hacía esto a ellos? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarla sola? ¿Por qué no podían ser felcies los tres?

"Oiga..." Nuevamente, la voz del moreno la trajo a la realidad. Blue se espabiló y le dió otra mirada al reloj en su teléfono.

"4:15." El niño hizo una educada reverencia, que Blue pudo notar a kilometros de distancia era increiblemente hipocrita y forzada, y después trató de retirarse. Sin embargo- "Oye." El muchacho se detuvo y lanzó una mirada neutra a Blue por sobre su hombro. "...¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras que elegir entre dos personas que amas?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?" Preguntó la castaña, indignada ante la diferencia del mocoso.

"Nunca he amado a nadie." Confesó el moreno, antes de suspirar molesto. "Y francamente ese tipo de problemas me parecen una estupidez."

"¿Dices que honestamente no te importa nadie? ¿No tienes a alguien cuya ausencia te haría sentir triste?" Blue pudo notar como uno de sus ojos rojizos le miraba amenzante por encima de su hombro, antes de desviarse a otra parte. Blue siguió la mirada del chico, hasta encontrarse a lo lejos con otro niño: un rubio que jugaba con una pelota.

"Quizá..." Murmuró el moreno. Acto seguidó, procedió a retirarse. Blue resopló angustiada y se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo: "Debes alejarte de ambos."

"¿Eh?" Blue levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la espalda del muchacho.

"Si quieres tiempo para pensar las cosas bien, debes alejarte de ellos." Afirmó el moreno. "Tenerlos cerca solo hará las cosas más dificiles, y solo lograrás lastimarlos. Aunque sea dificil no estar a su lado... si de verdad los amas, tendrás que hacer lo que es mejor para ellos." Y esas últimas palabras se convirtieron en un susurro apenas audible.

Y mientras el moreno avanzaba hasta el rubio que jugaba solo, Blue no podía evitar pensar en su propio moreno, y en el otro infeliz. Al final, ellos iban primero.

Tenía que tener bien presente eso.

* * *

><p>La naturaleza siempre había logrado traerle un estado de paz casi... nirvanica, por decirle de alguna forma, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Tenía tanto en su mente, tantas cosas que analizar, que el único lugar donde podría hacerlo era este: el parque. El peliverde examinó sus alrededores, y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al hacerlo.<p>

Algo en esta parte especifica del parque le parecía... preocupante. Le hacía sentirse nervioso, y algo intranquilo. Lo cual era muy raro, considerando, pues, el nirvana y todo eso. No fue hasta que posó su mirada en un punto especifico del cesped que todo tuvo sentido.

"Fue aquí..." Murmuró N, con la mirada fija en una zona irregular en el piso. Se hincó y con su mano presionó sobre el superficial cesped, confirmando sus sospechas cuando su mano se hundió varios centimetros en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" El peliverde se puso de pie nuevamente, a una velocidad impresionante, si cabe agregar. Aquella era una voz que no podría borrar de su memoria, jamás. Dio media vuelta, y en efecto allí estaba la susodicha actriz loca. "¿Por qué estabas de rodillas allí?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." Murmuró el peliverde, desviando la mirada hacía el agujero. Skyla siguió la trayectoria de sus orbes verdes hasta toparse con la causa de su fascinación, y sonrió.

"Ten cuidado: hace un par de años un niño cayó por ese agujero y casi muere." Advirtió ella, sonriendo burlona, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, meciendose de un lado a otro. "No querría que te pasara nada."

"...Lo recuerdas." Susurró él, sin embargo las palabras se perdieron en el aire y nunca llegaron a oídos de Skyla.

"¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual estés aquí?" Preguntó ella, mirandole curiosa. Sin embargo, N no respondió, solo siguió mirando el agujero en el suelo. "Debes tener mucho tiempo libre si puedes gastarlo-"

"Gracias." Le interrumpió, sorprendiendola un poco. Skyla le miró extrañada por unos segundos, antes de reir un poco.

"¿Por qué tendrías que agradecerme?" Preguntó ella, al parecer divertida. "No creo haberte hecho nunca ningún favor."

"No necesitas saber lo que hiciste." Afirmó el peliverde, sintiendose aliviado de pronto. "Solo necesitas saber que te estoy agradecido."

"De acuerdo..." Parecía asustada, pero eso no duró mucho. Skyla corrió hasta el ojiverde, tomandolo por sorpresa, sujetó sus manos y lució su mejor carita de perro regañado. "¡Yo también te estoy muy agradecida!"

"¿Po-Por qué?" Y siendo él quien es, no perdió tiempo y se apresuró a tratar de liberarse del agarre. Pero diablos, para ser una chiquilla actriz, Skyla tenía un agarre muy firme.

"Por ser tan buena persona."

Eso realmente le pegó duro; lo sintió como una broma. Y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque eso significaba que no era una buena persona. Él era un maldito: siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

"Te equivocas. Yo soy-" Pero quedó mudo, cuando Skyla dejó libres sus manos, y en su lugar, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrapó en un tierno abrazo, descanzando su frente contra el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

"Se que lo eres... Tu eres bueno." Murmuró la ojiazul. N no atinó a hacer nada, puesto que no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se quedó allí, con Skyla colgada de su cuello, rememorando todas las cosas terribles que había hecho.

El no era bueno. Pero quizá ellos podían hacerlo bueno.

* * *

><p>Se había acabado. ¿Cúanto tiempo fue? ¡Ah, en ese momento no importaba! No importaba nada. Ya todo estaba hecho, los dados se tiraron y solo quedaba esperar el resultado. Ganaría... ¿Pero qué tal si no ganaba? No, él iba a ganar... ¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué haría de no ser aceptado en la orquesta? ¿Cúales eran sus alternativas? Había tanto en su mente, y le gustara o no, no iba a ganar nada matandose por esto.<p>

Ya no quedaba más que hacer, así que había muy poco sentido en reclamarse por eso. Necesitaba algo para distraer su mente de todo el asunto.

"¡Oh, salchichas!"

Su mirada fue a parar varios metros al frente, hasta un niño rubio en medio de un claro del parque. El niño sujetaba en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un cono de helado, pero lo raro fue que- Oh, allí estaba. Al parecer se le había caído. El rubio miraba la bola de helado en proceso de derretirse, inmerso en solo-dios-sabe-qué pensamiento. El niño, aun encarando el helado en el suelo, escaneó discretamente sus alrededores con la mirada, al parecer en busca de algo.

Lo siguiente tomó a Gold por sorpresa, y francamente le hizo sentirse un poco asqueado: el niño empujó su lengua lentamente por entre sus labios, dobló las rodillas lentamente y-

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Se escuchó preguntar a otra voz, y en menos de dos segundos, otro chico- un moreno- llegó, tomó del brazo al rubio y lo levantó a su posición inicial. "Eres un asco."

"Pero solo le di un lenüetazo." Se quejó el pequeño rubio. "Ni siquiera recuerdo a qué sabe. Ademas, aquí aplica la regla de los 5 minutos, ¿No?"

"Son 5 segundos." Corrigió el mayor. "Y aún entonces, eres un asco. Resultará más fácil comprar otro."

"Pero-"

"Callate y camina." Le interrumpió, empujandolo en otra dirección. Gold no pudo evitar presenciar toda la escena, y encontrarlo divertido. Intuyó que esos dos eran hermanos.

Hermanos... Como él y Emerald. Había estado empujando ese pensamiento fuera de su mente por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que lo que trataba dejar de lado era otra cosa, le resultaba tranquilizante pensar en el enano rubio. No lo había pensado mucho, ¿Pero qué se suponía que tenia que hacer ahora? ¿Debía llevarlo por helado y ese tipo de cosas?

Bueno, Red siempre había sido algo así como un hermano mayor para él. Quizá debería comenzar por ahí. ¿Qué tipo de cosas hacía con Red cuando niños? Béisbol fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, pero también iban al cine, hablaban de cosas estúpidas, discutían mucho- más que nada por la cama de arriba- y de vez en cuando se hacían bromas de muy, muy mal gusto.

_"¡Gold! ¡¿Le pusiste pica-pica a mi toalla?"_

_"Te lo ganas por lo del salero, ¡Me arruinaste el desayuno!"_

Y como esa tenía mil anecdotas. Miles que quizá después pueda rememorar, pero por ahora, era tiempo de escribir nuevas historias con Emerald. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo si llevaba la mitad de su sangre.

Pero pensandolo bien... Era Emerald

* * *

><p>El ingles con Crys hasta ahora era su asignatura menos favorita. Podía escribir canciones por su cuenta, podía bailar con Sapph, pero lo que no podía tolerar era estar en el mismo cuarto con su cuñada gritona. El cómo Gold podía tolerarlo era un misterio para Red.<p>

Llegó al Cuartel, dejó caer su cuaderno en el piso y se tumbó en el sofá, sintiendose genuinamente relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su cansada mirada viajó hasta una esquina del lugar, para posarse en una pelota de béisbol. Él nunca había podido quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, y con ese pensamiento en su mente y una sonrisa en el rostro, desenfundó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se preparó para llamar a alguien. ¿Pero a quién?

¿Quién estaría libre para venir a jugar béisbol? ...Y entonces la sonrisa en su rostro cambió de forma; ahora era la sonrisa burlona de un pequeño diablo que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura.

20 minutos después.

"Juré que no volvería a ponerme un guante de estos." Gruñó Green, antes de lanzar la bola con pereza hasta Red. "Aún recuerdo como casi me disloqué el hombro la última vez que jugué béisbol."

"¡Oh, no seas tán niña!" Bromeó Red, lanzando la bola de regreso. "Ademas, no puedes lastimarte si solo jugamos a atraparla. Será bueno para tí."

"Ese no es el punto." Murmuró el castaño, poniendo un alto al ciclo de atrapar-lanzar. Red le miraba confundido; Green había bajado un poco los brazos y su mirada se clavaba en el suelo. Pero tan abrupto como fué el cambio, el ojiverde retomó la compostura y lanzó la pelota con fuerza. "Odio este juego."

"¿Lo odias?" Repitió el ojirojo, milisegundos antes de atrapar la pelota. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que la pelota rodaba de su guante. Red se quitó el guante y comenzó a sacudir su mano. "¡Au, eso me dolió! ¿Cúal es tu problema con el béisbol?" Preguntó el DH, aún tratando de calmar la molestia en su mano izquierda.

"Mi problema con el béisbol..." Murmuró Green, bajando los brazos nuevamente. "Yo no tengo un problema con el béisbol: él tiene un problema conmigo."

"Recuerda que yo no soy tan poetico; tienes que ser más claro cuando hablas conmigo." Explicó Red. Sin embargo, Green simplemente se deshizo del guante y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. "¡Hey, no puedes hacer esto! ¿Crees que simplemente puedes decir lo que se te venga en gana sin explicarme lo que significa?"

"Si tuviera que quedarme a explicarte todo lo que no entiendes, nos llevariamos aqui toda la vida." Siseó Green. Y Red dejó salir una risa llena de sorna y sarcasmo.

"¡Oh, qué listo! Estás insinuando que soy estúpido." Se burló el ojirojo, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo de la infancia. "Pues si, Green, ese soy yo. El estúpido que no entiende las palabras elegantes que tanto te gusta usar. ¡Perdoname por no ser tán inteligente!"

"Y tu perdoname por no disfrutar de un juego de animales." Le devolvió el castaño, antes de regresar a encararlo, frente a frente. "Perdoname por no ser igual que todos tus otros amigos, por no poder hablar de las cosas que te gustan. Perdoname por no saber qué demonios es un doble-play, o por no conocer a tus beisbolistas favoritos. ¡Y por el amor de dios, perdoname por dejar que el béisbol te alejara tanto de mi!"

Después de esa última frase, ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, solo se miraban uno al otro, ambos sorprendidos. Green apretó la quijada, desviando la mirada. Se hincó para tomar el guante del suelo, avanzó unos pasos y se lo entregó en la mano a Red, para después seguir de largo y desaparecer de la escena.

Red tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sentía triste, porque todo lo que había dicho Green era verdad, y no solo fue el béisbol el que lo alejó de su mejor amigo, también la música, y por el lado de él, la literatura, y ahora se daba cuenta de que le afectaba al castaño, hasta un punto en que quizá todo eso contribuyó a la situación en la que estaban. Pero por otro lado, hasta cierto punto se sentía feliz.

Era la primer discusión que tenian, en mucho tiempo, durante la cual no se mencionó... el nombre de ella.

* * *

><p>Estaba de camino a casa de Emerald, ¿O tal vez era más exacto decir a casa de su madre? Como fuere, era de noche, caminaba por los suburbios, en completa paz y serenidad. Quizá debería ya volverse en costumbre pasaearse por estos lugares, siendo que si estaría presente en la vida de su hermano, vendría por aquí muy a menudo. Pero igual, odiaba el silencio de los suburbios.<p>

"¿Gold?" Escuchó llamarle una voz familiar, y justo allí, en una esquina poco iluminada del vecindario, estaba la rubia causante de muchas de sus tardes llenas de estrés. Sin embargo, eso fue en otra epoca, y ahora Gold le saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola, había olvidado que vivias por aquí." Confesó el ojiambar, riendo un poco. Sin embargo, Elesa agachó la mirada, sin intención de contagiarse de su buen humor, cosa que extrañó a Gold. "Te he notado un poco raro desde que Blaine nos dijo lo de mañana, ¿Te preocupa perder?"

"No, no es- Bueno si, es normal que me..." Silencio. ¿Qué le sucedía? Esta no era la Elesa que conocía, no era esa tipa que se hacía merecedora de todos los sinonimos de "perra" en el diccionario. ¿Quién era ella? "No confío en mi."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"Ultimamente no me he comportado como soy realmente." Señaló ella, sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara, su mirada estaba fija en una de las lamparas de alumbrado público. "Quizá tampoco he tocado al maximo de mis capacidades."

"Te equivocas." Afirmó Gold, posando una mano suavemente en el hombro de la rubia. "No haz hecho nada sino mejorar. Me consta."

"No hagas eso..." Pidió la rubia, tomando la mano de Gold bajo una de las suyas para quitarla de su hombro. "Por favor."

"¿No hacer qué?" Esta actitud, la expresión en su rostro, ¡Todo era tan extraño para él! "No entiendo qué te pasa."

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo." Confesó ella, abrazandose a si misma, tratando de protegerse con sus brazos de lo que fuere que le molestaba. "No entiendo nada..."

"¡Entonces habla conmigo!" Exclamó él, sujetandola firmemente de los hombros, obligandola a mirarle. "Lo que sea que esté mal podemos arreglarlo, juntos."

"No." Murmuró ella, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. "No, no, no."

"¡¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque es tu culpa!" Y gritando eso en la cara del ojiambar, Elesa se deshizo de su agarre, mirandole con rabia. Caliente e intesa rabia destilando de sus ojos. "¡Tu eres el causante de esto! Todo estaba bien... tenía mis prioridades en orden... ¡Y luego llegaste y tiraste todo eso a la basura!"

"¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que hice?" Exclamó Gold, contagiandose de esa misma rabia.

"¡Me confundes!" Gritó Elesa, alejandose del muchacho. "Me haces... me haces sentir cosas que no debo sentir. Me haces pensar cosas que me distraen de mi meta. Ocupas tiempo en mi mente que debería estar ocupando en cosas más importantes." El silencio reinó en aquella esquina oscura por mucho tiempo, o quizá fue poco pero se sintieron como mil horas. Durante ese tiempo, el único sonido que adornaba la escena era el cantar de los grillos, acompañado del flotar de las luciernagas en el viento.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Gold.

"¿Lo sientes?" Repitió ella, antes reir ironicamente. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, las lagrimas habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de la rubia. "¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte? No haz hecho nada malo, solo eres tú. Es mi culpa por ser tan estúpida. Si alguien debería disculparse soy yo." Y así, Elesa se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se giró para encarar al ojiambar. "Lamento haberme enamorado de ti."

"Elesa, yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Le interrumpió, antes de recargar su espalda en la pared más cercana. "Crystal."

"Si. Crystal." Repitió el muchacho. Estuvo tentado a ofrecer su amistad, pero había estado en la misma posición en la que Elesa está ahora. La amistad era un golpe en la cara bajo estas circunstancias. "Buena suerte mañana."

"Si, buena suerte." Repitió ella, casí automáticamente. Y sin nada que decir que pudiese hacer mejor esa situación, Gold pasó de largo, directo hasta su destino original.

* * *

><p>No contestaba; no esperaba menos. Después de todo... ¿Después de todo qué? Si, claro: era un poco chocante descubrir a un adolescente en tal situación con una profesora, ¿Pero por qué habría de molestarle más a Sapphire que a otra persona? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparle a él lo que pudiese pensar Sapph? Eran amigos, solo eso.<p>

"No le debo ninguna explicación." Murmuró para si mismo el ojirojo. "No debo detenerme a pensar en lo que ella siente."

* * *

><p>Se odiaba. Oficialmente se odiaba. Se sentía hipocrita; siempre había predicado que aquellas chicas que lloraban por un muchacho eran estúpidas y merecían nada menos que la muerte. Ahora ella había caído en esa categoría. Por esa tarde, Sapph había mandado todo al carajo: su lección de ballet, la clase con Red, las llamadas a su teléfono, incluso los incesantes llamados de su padre a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.<p>

Se sentía... devastada. Sonaba exagerado al decirlo en voz alta, pero esa palabra describía perfectamente el dolor y el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Sus ojos, ardiendo y enrojecidos, se giraron perezosos hasta el reloj de pared en su habitación: llevaba recostada allí 5 horas, y no tenía intenciones de levantarse pronto.

Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby; era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Normalmente, su mente se ocupaba en otras cosas: comida, béisbol, baile, comida, peleas, sus amigas, comida, la escuela, comida, comida y comida. Pero ahora, no podía detenerse a pensar en nada de eso. Lo único que perduraba en su cabeza, ante sus ojos, era la escena que tomó lugar en aquella aula de la academia.

Una parte en su interior, una pequeña voz en algún lado, solía decirle que a pesar de la manera en que se trataban uno al otro, existía la posibilidad de que ella y Ruby... es decir, considerando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, quizá algún día... ¡Ah, ahora no podía ni terminar esa frase sin ver el rostro de ella!

"Te odio... y te... te" Murmuraba la castaña, dejando que otro par de lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. "... Te a-"

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

"Gold..." Murmuró Emerald, mientras anotaba unos apuntes en su cuaderno, sentado frente a su escritorio. "Sé que no nos tenemos mucha estima uno al otro, y se que probablemente tu me odias con toda el alma... pero quiero que sepas que te admiro." Confesó, sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno. "No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú bajo esas circunstancias." 'Rald repasó en su mente la historia que Gold le contó tras llegar a sentarse en su cama, según él alegando que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermanito.

"Si te soy honesto, yo te odiaba." Confesó el ojiverde, dejando a un lado sus apuntes por un momento, dirigiendo una mirada melancolica a la pared frente a él. "Te odiaba porque creía que hacías a un lado a Crys para lograr tu cometido. Creí que eras egoista, y que no te importaba ella en lo más minimo... Ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo haces esto por tí: es por ella." Emerald junto sus manos y descansó sus codos sobre el escritorio. "A ella le hace feliz verte feliz, así que al cumplir tus sueños, haces lo que es mejor para ambos. Es algo tán... lógico, tán intelgente, tán Newtoniano... Quizá algún día yo pueda conocer a alguien, y ser feliz por el simple hecho de verla feliz, o que ella sea feliz por verme feliz... Es algo bello de admirar, y estoy seguro de que sería bello vivirlo."

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?" Emerald giró su silla, para encarar con una sonrisa a su hermano, sin embargo su sonrisa se evaporó al verlo placidamente dormido en su cama. Pero no fue por mucho, ya que volvió a sonreir en poco tiempo. "Quizá en el fondo sabía que estabas dormido." El ojiverde se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. "No me hubiese atrevido a decir tales cosas en tu cara." Y dicho eso Emerald apagó la luz y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta trás de él.

Sin embargo, un ligero fulgor dorado resplandecía en la oscuridad.

"Yo tampoco me hubiese atrevido."

* * *

><p>Llegó a su habitación agotado, y simplemente se tiró en su cama. Había sido un día muy largo, y todo lo que quería era descansar, de una vez por todas. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la mirada de Green en su mente, y cada palabra volvía a resonar en sus oidos.<p>

Pasó media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, y lo supo cuando miró el reloj digital al otro lado de la habitación marcar las 12:40 AM. No había nadie más en el apartamento; probablemente Gold se quedó con Crys o con Emerald, y su tío probablemente estaba ebrio en alguna esquina, así que tendría el lugar para él solo.

Odiaba eso.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo en toda su vida estando solo, no necesitaba más. Red posó su mirada exhausta en su teléfono, descansando en la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

45 minutos después.

Red estaba sentado en el sofá, en su sala, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Debía haber suponido que no llegaría. La simple idea era estúpida.

"Dejaste la puerta abierta." Mencionó una voz, cerrando la puerta trás su llegada. A paso lento, silenciado por un par de pantunflas, Green se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, luciendo la misma mirada de cansancio en su rostro. "Eres demasiado descuidado."

"No te preocupes, todos los ladrones y/o asesinos están dormidos a esta hora." Afirmó Red, victima del agotamiento. El ojirojo se giró levemente hacía el castaño, sonriendo cansado. "Gracias por venir."

"No es nada."

"No, Green. Lo es todo." Dijo Red, sonando demasiado serio para ser él. "Después de lo que pasó esta tarde creí..." No supo terminar esa frase. La simple idea de pronunciar esas palabras le aterraba. Sentía miedo de que algo, cualquier cosa pudiera separarlos.

"Ven." Dijo Green, levantandose del sillón, ante la mirada confundida de Red.

"¿A donde?"

"A dormir."

"¿Juntos?"

"¡No! Yo dormiré en la cama de Gold."

"Yo quiero la de arriba."

"No dormiré en tu cama."

"¿Pero dormiras en la de Gold?"

"No seas niño, Red."

"¡Tu eres el que no quiere dormir en mi cama!"

Mañana sería momento de tomar decisiones, pero esta noche, todo entre ellos estaba bien.

_**N/A: **_**Y estamos de regreso con, tristemente, el penultimo capitulo de ésta historia. Bueno, quizá no tan tristemente. Después de ver los reviews del capitulo anterior me puse a pensar que quizá espere demasiado tiempo para ponerme a trabajar en el capitulo, y algunos de mis lectores se cansaron de esperar. En fin, esto es para los que aún me siguen!**

**Gracias a el reviewer anonimo, Danyeda y Courage Princess por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Nos vemos en el último capitulo de esta trilogía. Adios!**

**Comentario de interes nulo: Acabo de ver el trailer del Jump Festa 2012 de Kingdom Hearts 3D. ¿Alguien sabe cúal es el termino en masculino para decir "fangirlear? Bueno, yo hice eso.**


	9. Dearly Beloved  Siempre Juntos

**N/A: A la verga, Wey! Nomas al momento de terminar el capitulo, sin incluir las notas finales (O de inicio, en este caso) Son 10,973 palabras. Es por mucho el capitulo más largo de cualquier fanfic que haya escrito alguna vez.**

**Llegamos al final de una trilogia muy loca, producto de mi fumada mente (Aunque no fumo...). Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que han comentado tanto en este fanfic como en Lazos y The Lost Canvas, agradezco a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por seguirme desde Cobalt & Crimson hasta aca, agradezco a Courage Princess por de alguna forma ayudarme con el show de la musica clasica y eso. Agradezco a kta . iso, a Jetto, a MFerchu, a Wolf of death, Evan de la Rosa y la lista sigue y sigue.**

**Dejenme decirles que al momento de publicar el primer capitulo de Lazos, no me imaginé que la historia atraería a tanta gente, pero estoy muy feliz de que haya pasado, porque antes de C&C, yo nunca había terminado una historia multi-chapter, y descubrí que era porque a falta de interes por parte del público, yo también perdía interes. Es por ustedes que he llegado a terminar estas trés historias, y por eso les estaré siempre agradecido.**

**Y ya me estoy excediendo. Como siempre, la canción de éste capitulo está en mi perfil. Estuve pensando mucho en una canción que fuera digna de adornar el final de esta historia, y solo se me ocurrió la mejor interpretación del mejor pianista en Youtube. Estoy seguro de que, aunque seas alguien que no gusta de esta clase de musica, te llegará profundo al corazón. **

**Y sin más, al capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Dearly Beloved - Siempre Juntos.**

Despertó con los rayos del sol dandole de lleno contra la cara, en una habitación que no era la suya. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero algo impedía que moviera su brazo. Green se giró a su derecha, y pudo ver el rostro durmiente de Red, quien se había trepado a dormir con él, aún después de las innumerables veces en que el castaño se negó.

No le dio tanta importancia, y simplemente se recostó para seguir mirando el techo. ¿Cúanto tiempo más podrían estar así, en esta clase de amistad de estira-afloja? Tarde o temprano llegaría un punto en el que alguno de los dos diría algo que el otro no podrá perdonar. Había que darle fin a esto, por el bien de todos.

Pero eso no significaba que Green tenía que rendirse. Él no se rendiría, nunca. Esta vez siendo un poco brusco, el ojiverde deslizó su brazo de debajo de Red, moviendo al moreno en el proceso y arrancando un gruñido de su perezoso ser, y bajó de la cama para tomar su teléfono de la mesa de noche. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente marcó un número y lo escuchó timbrar trés veces.

"¿Aló?"

"Se acabó el tiempo." Murmuró Green, tratando de mantener la calma a su alrededor. "Tienes que elegir hoy."

"...¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos está destruyendo." Por alguna extraña razón, la manera en que lo preguntó le molestó mucho. Se sentía como la quinta vez que una niña pregunta _por qué, por qué_ solo para molestar. "Ya no puedes mantenernos así. No lo soportaremos."

"¿Y quién te sientes para poder hablar por Red?"

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo..." Se escuchó un murmullo en la habitación. Green disparó su mirada hacía la cama superior en el cuarto, pero Red seguía sin moverse. "Dame el teléfono." Si, había sido él. El castaño dudó un poco, antes de poner su teléfono en el pecho de su amigo, para después sentarse en el piso. "Hola, Blue. Buenos días."

"¿Red? ¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos tan temprano?"

"Es una larga historia, pero no me cambies el tema." Red no lograba sonar autoritario, ni siquiera amenazante. Tenía solo un par de horas de sueño encima, y estaba muy cansado. "Es hora, Blue. Ya no te esperaremos más."

"Y qué, ¿Simplemente despertaron hoy y decidieron que no pueden esperar más?"

"Es algo que hemos estado pensando desde hace un tiempo." Confesó Red, escuchandola suspirar al otro lado de la linea. "Blue, no veas esto como si nos pusieramos en tu contra."

"No, claro que no." El sarcasmo fue lo único que Red pudo rescatar de aquel suspiro.

"Lo que sucede es que-"

"Necesito más tiempo para pensar y-"

"¡Un día más o un día menos no hará ninguna diferencia!" Gritó el ojirojo, sorprendiendo tanto a Green en su habitación como a Blue en el teléfono. "Blue, por dios, date cuenta de lo que haces. Te amo, y sé que aunque Green no lo diga el también te ama, pero nos estás matando aquí... No, quizá no eres tú la que hace algo sino nosotros los que nos lastimamos entre nosotros, pero debes estar al tanto del... efecto, que tienes sobre nosotros. No más juegos, Blue. Tienes hoy para tomar una decisión, de lo contrario..."

"De lo contrario... ¿Qué?"

"De lo contrario- "Green avanzó y le arrebató el teléfono a Red. "No tendrás alguien a quién elegir." Y sin más, terminó la llamada. El silencio reinó entre ambos muchachos durante varios minutos. Minutos durante los cuales Green trató de comprender a Red; no recordaba haberlo visto ser hostil contra Blue en ninguna ocasión.

"Green, pase lo que pase hoy, tu y yo somos amigos." Murmuró Red, apunto de caer dormido nuevamente. "¿Entendido?"

"..." Green metió nuevamente su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y avanzó hasta la puerta. "Seguro."

* * *

><p>Llevaba todo el día tratando de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero había fracasado de manera patética. Ruby se sentía furioso consigo mismo, se sentía estúpido y arrepentido. ¿Por qué tuvo que complicarse las cosas? ¿Por qué no tomó la ruta más fácil? Decirselo a Sapph. Nada más, nada menos. Ella era inteligente, lo entendería. Además era su amiga, ella sabría apoyarlo, ¿Verdad?<p>

No. Era Sapphire en quien pensaba, no cualquier otra de sus amigas que podía aconsejarle y apoyarle, como una persona normal. Sapph era salvaje, osca, ruda y no se molestaba en siquiera pretender que le importaban los problemas ajenos... ¿Era eso cierto? ¿De verdad Ruby pensaba eso? ¿O acaso era eso lo que se decía para vivir engañado, para evitar pensar en la verdadera razón por la cual Sapph le ponía los pelos de punta?

¿Acaso había otra razón por la que su sangre hervía al ver a Sapphire? ¿Existía otro motivo para observarla estúpefacto mientras hacía alguna de tantas cosas que nunca lograba entender? ¿Era acaso que todo lo que pensaba era una farsa? ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensó de Sapphire? Quizá eso era la verdad, quizá eso era lo que en verdad creía. Su mente viajó al pasado, un pasado que ahora parecía de fantasía.

Aquella mañana en la academia, gastó toda una hora dibujandola, cuando debía haber estado dibujando a Gardenia.

La fiesta de Whitney. Esa noche la vió, pero verdaderamente la vió, como una mujer hermosa, a la que no le importaba su belleza. Él adoraba eso, le intrigaba y le hacía preguntarse cientos de cosas.

Esa tarde en Sketch, en la cual descubrió que no solo ella tenía una opinión erronea acerca de él, sino que todos la compartían. Se sintió furioso, asqueado, herido de que nadie lo conociera en realidad. No pudo controlarlo, no pudo ser sereno, tranquilo y pacible como siempre lo era: perdió la razón, y dijo cosas que no fueron ciertas, e hizo cosas que no quizo hacer.

...¿En serio? ¿Cosas que no quizo hacer? Oh, yo pienso que si. Hubo algo que quizá, en el fondo de su mente, había planeado hacer desde hace tiempo, había deseado poder llevar a cabo. Y entonces, un torrente de sensaciones e imagenes asaltaron su mente.

La suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, el calor que irradiaba, la manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfecto uno con el otro mientras él la atrapaba contra la pared. Y entonces, Ruby lo recordó; recordó lo que pensaba de Sapphire, recordó lo que siempre pensó de ella.

"Me gusta." Murmuró para si mismo. Se sentía tan raro, decirlo en voz alta antes de formar esa idea totalmente en su cabeza, pero aún entonces se sentía correcto. "Me gusta." De nuevo, sintió lo mismo. "Me gusta Sapphire." Esta vez, se sentía menos desconocido y más natural. "Me gusta Sapphire... Me gusta Sapphire. Me gusta Sapphire."

Y aún murmurando esto, el ojirojo se levantó y salió corriendo de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Quién lo viera: Gold Ongaku, sentado a una mesa desconocida, engullendo el mejor desayuno que había tenido en mucho tiempo, acompañado de Emerald, el papá del rubio y Tenshi. Uno pensaría que se sentiría incomodo, y que hasta devoraría la comida en un instante solo para huir de allí.<p>

Pero no; de hecho ya hasta había repetido dos veces.

"Y dime Gold, ¿Haz pensado en estudiar en un conservatorio antes de entrar a una orquesta seria?" Le preguntó el hombre rubio. Desde que se sentó a comer, Gold no dejó de hablar acerca de su competencia y su audición con los Golden Symbols, y esto había logrado atraer la curiosidad del señor Aojashin, quien estaba sorprendentemente bien informado acerca del tema.

"De hecho, estaba pensando en eso como un plan B, en caso de que Blaine no me acepte." Confesó Gold, antes de meterse un panqueque entero a la boca. "En dado caso, analizaré más a fondo la opción. Mientras tanto me deprime pensar en ello."

"No creo que sea tan malo seguir estudiando, Gold." Suspiró Tenshi.

"No, no es eso lo que me preocupa..." Murmuró el ojiambar, dejando su tenedor sobre su plato por un momento. Su mirada se clavó en su regazo, inmerso en un pensamiento- una posibilidad que acechaba sus pensamientos desde hace unos días. "De hecho, hay un conservatorio en especial al que me gustaría asisitir, pero..." Ongaku levantó la mirada, dejando ver la preocupación en ella. "Está en Hoenn, en una ciudad llamada Lilycove."

"¡Vaya!" Exclamó Emerald, sin embargo, disfrazó su reacción rápidamente, desviando la mirada hacía otro lado. "E-Eso es... muy lejos."

"Esa es exactamente mi preocupación: no quiero alejarme de..." Gold tragó pesadamente, antes de desviar la mirada hacía una pared. "De mi familia... ni de mis amigos, ni de Crys. No quiero dejar esta ciudad, porque no conozco nada más alla."

"Gold." Le llamó Emerald, y el ojiambar se giró para encararlo. Su hermano menor le miraba con una expresión seria, del otro lado de la mesa. "Yo... sé que ganaras. Tengo fé en que Blaine te escogerá por sobre Elesa... pero en el dado caso de que no, creo que deberías hacer lo que sea mejor para tu carrera."

"Rald-"

"Honestamente, me aburriría un poco si te marchas." Le interrumpió el rubio, cruzandose de brazos, antes de sonreir ampliamente. "Pero se que eso _la hará feliz_, porque ella es feliz cuando luchas por tus sueños." Gold solo pudo sonreir ante eso. El gnomo tenía razón.

"Hagas lo que hagas, Gold, siempre serás bienvenido aquí." Afirmó el señor Aojashin, y quizá Gold debía tomarle la palabra.

Esto era lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido alguna vez.

* * *

><p>El sonido del teléfono volvió a despertarlo. ¿Qué hora era? A juzgar por la luz allá afuera, ya era bastante tarde. Aquella conversación con Blue había sido real, ¿Verdad? Pudo haberlo soñado, pero Green ya no estaba aquí. O quizá también soñó eso. Dejó de preguntarse estas cosas cuando se percató de que el teléfono aún sonaba, así que se levantó, caminó hasta la sala y lo levantó de la bocina.<p>

"¿Bueno?" Le dieron ganas de carcajear al escuchar su propia voz: se le había salido un gallo terrible, así que aclaró su garganta y volvió a intentarlo. "¿Bueno?"

"R-Red..."

El reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Solo al escuchar su nombre salir del auricular, cientos de imagenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, y aquel destello dorado inundó su ser por completo. El ojirojo no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía que decir, así que solo confirmó de quién se trataba. Él lo sabía, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para planear todo lo que le diría.

"¿Yellow?"

"S-Si." Afirmó la pequeña rubiecilla, aquella que había sido protagonista de innumerables de sus sueños. "Ho-Hola."

"Hola." Respondió el ojirojo, con la mirada perdida en la pared más cercana. "¿Cómo haz estado?"

"B-Bien. Es decir, muy ocupada, pero bien." Ella tenía algo que decir, y Red lo sabía: había aprendido a distinguir la charla sin sentido; siempre se usaba para llegar a un tema dificil sin ser tan brusco. "Red, yo... Lamento todo lo que pasó."

"¿Cómo que todo?" Rió el moreno, antes de sentarse en el sofá. "¿Qué tanto pasó que no me di cuenta?"

"Me- Me refiero a... a irme sin avisarte." Explicó ella. Claramente esto era mucho más dificil para ella que para Red. "Es solo que-"

"No tienes que explicarme nada." Le interrumpió, antes de agachar la mirada y tornar su semblante más oscuro. "Después de todo, nunca confirmamos... pues, tu sabes: qué eramos tu y yo. Así que no me debías ninguna explicación."

"Suena... muy cruel cuando lo pones así." Era cierto, él lo sabía. Pero era más fácil ser cruel, ser lógico.

"A todo esto..." Comenzó Red. Había algo en lo que él llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, algo que Gold mencionó y que puso a reflexionar al ojirojo. "Quiero... disculparme contigo."

"¿D-Disculparte?" Preguntó la rubia, sumamente extrañada. "¿Por qué? Nunca haz hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte, nunca haz hecho nada sino ser bueno conmigo. Siempre... siempre haz hecho lo correcto."

"Quizá... pero no por las razones correctas." Murmuró Red. "... Quizá siempre quise ir de gira con Misty, y use el concierto en el Cuartel como la excusa perfecta, para hacerlo sin sentirme culpable. Fue... un plan perfecto, era tán ideal. Si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Misty la primera vez que me la ofreció, al regresar habría sido odiado por más de una persona, pero al hacerlo de esta forma, pretendiendo que no lo quería... todos me recibirían como a un heroe." Red paró, reflexionando todo lo que acababa de decir. "Quizá en el fondo, soy una persona muy egoista."

"Quizá..." Murmuró la rubia. "... Pero lo dudo." Los ojos de Red se abrieron como platos. "No eres egoista, Red. Tu eres perfecto: eres todo lo bueno del mundo, junto en una sola persona. Eres la bondad caminando, eres el valor necesario para seguir los sueños, eres un lider que vela por todos... Eres alguien de quien pude enamorarme, y el motivo por el cual estaré arrepentida toda mi vida por haberme ido de Goldenrod." Red no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la manera tan natural en que hacía sonar esas palabras. ¿Acaso así era como ella lo veía?

"No soy perfecto..."

"Pero lo eres, Red." Escuchaba el sollozo detrás de esa frase, y podía imaginarse el rostro de Yellow, bañado en lágrimas, justo frente a él. "Eres tan perfecto como puede ser un hombre, y tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz. Y si tu no puedes ser feliz... quizá ninguno de nosotros deba serlo."

"... Yellow." Comenzó el ojirojo. "...Si tu no te hubieses marchado... quizá nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que la amo."

"Quizá." Red casi suelta el teléfono al escuchar esto. Ella sabía. "Nunca lo sabremos, supongo." Una sonrisa de entendimiento se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, a miles de kilometros de distancia, ambos compartían ese sentimiento. "Adios, Red."

"Adios, Yellow."

* * *

><p>Aquí, tendido en la hierba, no podía dejar de pensar en el último par de años, y en todo lo que había vivido para estar donde estaba ahora. Había sido una verdadera montaña rusa de eventos y sentimientos, mentiras y verdades, y hubo ciertos momentos en los que casi se rinde, pero estaba infinitamente agradecido de no haberlo hecho.<p>

Comparada su situación con la de sus amigos, que a pesar de que ya no los veía tan frecuentemente, estaba bien informado de sus vidas, él era quien finalmente había alcanzado su cometido, quien finalmente gozaba del fruto de sus esfuerzos, el resultado de las _Decisiones _que tomó. Quizá porque él fue quien más batalló para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto le eludía al principio, quizá porque él la merecía más que todos. ¡Quién sabe!

Todo lo que importaba, era este instante: Diamond Taisei, tendido en la hierba del patio de la casa de su novia, con la mismisima Platina Berlitz recostada a su lado, y no había nada que arruinara este momento, ni Baiko, el perro del infierno, ni las Modelos, ni Silver: nadie podía arrebatarle la felicidad que había ganado con gran merito.

"Te amo." Murmuró el cocinero peliazul. La heredera de Berlitz alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y planto un dulce beso en sus labios, antes de responder:

"También te amo."

Y Dia... podría pasar el resto de su vida con ésta mujer.

* * *

><p>Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y largarse corriendo de allí, y Gold creía que quizá no era tan mala idea. Pero allí estaba el gnomo, sentado en primera fila, así que esa idea fue rápidamente descartada. Blaine había esperado hasta el final del ensayo para hacer el anuncio, y justo después de que acabaron, el cabroncete huyó a su oficina alegando que regresaría en un momento.<p>

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó Elesa, atrayendo la atención del ojiambar.

"Un poco, si." Murmuró Gold, haciendo una rápida examinación de la rubia, antes de sonreir. "¿Y tú?"

"Para nada."

"Mentirosa." Rió el moreno, ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte de la violinista. "Exageraste con el maquillaje, solo puedo pensar en que fue para ocultar las ojeras que te ganaste por no haber dormido bien debido a la expectativa."

"Sabelotodo." Gruñó Elesa. Gold lo encontró divertido, sin embargo, su mente no pudo evitar repasar los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Escucha, acerca de anoche-"

"Creí que había quedado claro." Le interrumpió ella, tomando sus cosas antes de ponerse de pie. "Estamos bien, Gold. No te preocupes."

"Aún así..." El muchacho avanzó hasta ella y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. "Te estimo mucho, y sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para hacer las cosas mejor, pero quiero que lo sepas."

"¡Muy bien, músicos y expectadores!" Llegó Blaine, irrumpiendo en el escenario cual tornado en un pueblo rural. "Es hora de cortar cabezas."

"Me encanta la manera en que se compadece al no poder elegirnos a ambos." Gruñó el ojiambar, sin embargo esto solo logró intensificar la sonrisa en el rostro del anciano.

"Elesa Denki, Gold Ongaku; por favor un paso al frente." Ambos obedecieron, quedando en una precaria posición justo en el centro del escenario, con el hombre de las gafas pequeñas al frente y el resto de la orquesta a sus espaldas. "Ustedes, músicos en formación, son todo lo que este mundo necesita: determinación, empeño, trabajo, dedicación y, sobretodo, talento. Se de decenas de músicos, grandes maestros, que morirían de por estar de nuevo en vida, y poder presenciar sus dotes."

"Mi maestro y amigo, Juan Kawa, estaría encantado de haberlos tenido a ambos como aprendices, sin embargo la vida es cruel, y ustedes no llegaron a tiempo a este mundo, ni él se quedó lo suficiente para conocerlos." Continuó el hombre. "Es una verdadera lástima, ya que él podría haberles enseñado cosas que desgraciadamente yo no conozco... Pero puedo moldear a uno de ustedes. Puedo enseñarlo, instruirlo y hacerlo crecer como músico. Solo a uno de ustedes..."

Estaban temblando: ambos violinistas estaban temblando. Aquí se decidía todo, era el momento de la verdad, era el momento donde se creaban dos universos: uno en el que uno de ellos era elegido, y uno más en el que otro lo era. No supieron quién buscó la mano de quién, pero cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, sus manos se encontraron, y se aferraban con fuerza una a la otra. Gold bajó la mirada para ver esta unión, y después la subió para encontrarse con la mirada de Elesa: era como verse en un espejo.

"Gold Ongaku." Le llamó Blaine, sacando al ojiambar de su estado letargico. El moreno tragó pesadamente y asintió. "Eres probablemente el muchacho más talentoso que he conocido: no te es fácil expresar tus sentimientos a través de tu instrumento, pero cuando lo haces, es maravilloso presenciarlo. Eres como un diamante en bruto, cuyo resultado espero presenciar algún día."

"Sin embargo..." El hombre caminó hasta ambos, tomó las manos de ambos, las que estaban entrelazadas, las separó, y dejó caer la mano de Gold. "Elesa Denki será nuestra violinista."

...Se había terminado. No escuchó nada más, y por varios minutos, su mente dejó de funcionar. Escuchaba todo como si estuviese debajo del agua, miraba todo como si fuese una pelicula en blanco y negro, sentía que toda su sangre se había transformado en hielo. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero algo lo impidió. Sus piernas no tenían fuerzas, ¿Entonces qué era lo que lo mantenía de pie?

"Está bien." Murmuró una voz, que no logro reconocer. Sin embargo, reconocería esa mata de cabello en forma de cuernito en cualquier lado. "Todo estará bien..."

"No... no lo estará."

* * *

><p>"Sé a qué haz venido." Murmuró Marge, mientras de rodillas regaba las plantas en su jardín. "Vienes a terminar esto."<p>

"No fue una decisión fácil." Confesó Ruby, con una voz casi muerta. "Tuve que pensar en muchas cosas."

"Bueno, después de lo que pasó con tu amiga, yo también iba a terminar con esto." La morena se levantó, se quitó los guantes de jardinería y se giró a encarar a su estudiante. "Es peligroso que nos vuelva a suceder."

"Me alegra que entiendas." Dijo el ojirojo, sonriendo amablemente. Marge se notó un poco sorprendida, sin embargo.

"¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?" Preguntó la maestra, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho. Ruby desvió la mirada y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Sapphire... ella." Murmuró, pero no podía terminar esa frase. ¿Por qué? No era como si nunca lo hubiese confesado, es decir, pasó toda la mañana diciendolo en voz alta.

"Ah, ya veo." Murmuró Miss Yögan, sonriendo ampliamente. "Te gusta."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó, puesto que no se sentía como una buena forma de terminar una relación. Sin embargo, sintió las manos de Marge posarse en su rostro, y se vio obligado a mirarla a la cara. No había un solo signo de molestia en sus ojos.

"No lo sientas. Fue bueno mientras duró." Lucía herida, Ruby podía notarlo, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para esconderlo. "Ve con ella."

"Marge, yo-"

"¡Ve!" Exclamó la morena, mientras lo empujaba juguetona. "No pierdas más tiempo." Y con una última sonrisa, Ruby asintió, y huyó corriendo a toda velocidad, en dirección al hogar de la chica salvaje

* * *

><p>"Red... o Green." Murmuró Blue, sentada bajo aquel árbol, aquel roble verde bajo el que había pasado tantas tardes. "Aquel niño me sugirió que pensara las cosas, y que me apartara de ellos. Pero al parecer los niños no me darán tiempo de hacerlo."<p>

"Examinemos detenidamente a Red, una vez más." Mientras hablaba consigo misma, o quizá con los árboles, probablemente hasta se estaba refiriendo a dios, la castaña miraba perdidamente al cielo. "Es guapo, talentoso, con un gran futuro por delante. Podrá-"

_"Oh, por favor. No llegarás a ningún lado si sigues examinando esto tan superficialmente."_

"¡Bien! No quería hacerlo, pero tienes razón. Pensemos en cosas importantes... Red es dulce, es tierno, se preocupa por mi y siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Ilumina todo lugar al que valla, en su totalidad. Es como un sol con piernas, que tiene una voz maravillosa y puede bailar muy bien, aunque haga unas caras muy locas mientras lo hace. Siempre lo vi como a un hermano, pero aquella noche... aquella noche, en que ambos nos sentiamos solos... lo vi como algo más, como alguien que me amaba genuinamente. Y me di cuenta de que también lo amo."

_"Bien, eso es bueno. ¿Qué hay de Green?"_

"Con Green es una historia completamente diferente." La castaña sonrió, esta vez de forma juguetona. "Siempre es tán misterioso, tán reservado, y yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que de verdad está pensando, qué es lo que de verdad siente. Él es tan enigmatico, pero puede ser gentil cuando se lo propone. Siempre sabe las palabras exactas, le es fácil comunicar lo que quiere decir, y eso me vuelve loca. Supongo que Red tenía razón, y lo elegí a él cuando eramos niños, para llegar a estar juntos algún día, y él también lo sabía. Esa historia que compartimos, la tristeza que sentí cuando partió es equivalente solo la alegría que sentí al recordarlo aquí en Goldenrod."

_"¿Te dolió más verlo partir a él que ver partir a Red?"_

"No. Cuando niños, me dolió más ver partir a Red, porque finalmente me había quedado completamente sola. Recientemente, cuando Red se fue de gira, y Green se fue a estudiar a Olivine City, me sentí triste a partes iguales, porque sabía que ambos regresarían a mi. ¿Pero realmente se puede calcular el valor que tiene una persona para tí, simplemente por el vacío que deja al marcharse?"

_"Supongo que no... ¿Pero tienes más ideas?"_

"¿Qué hay de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos?" Rápidamente, esos momentos pasaron frente a sus ojos, todos esos años en su niñez, el reencuentro con ambos, las experiencias vividas hasta la fecha...

_"Tu." -Murmuraron Blue y el beisbolista al mismo tiempo. El chico alzó la mano, en un ademan para saludar, sin embargo el sonido de una corneta lo detuvo._

_"...Hola." -Murmuró el chico, casi en un susurro. Tanto así que fue una maravilla para Blue haberlo escuchado entre el barullo del restaurante. "Hola." -Respondió ella, aún perdida en sus ojos. Tardo un par de segundos en salir de su trance y extenderle la mano.- "Soy Blue."_

_"¿En qué momento te di la impresión de que eramos amigos?" -Preguntó el castaño, con la mirada hundida en las paginas de su libro. Blue infló las mejillas, en un falso gesto de enojo. Después estiró la mano y le quitó las gafas.- "...¿Te diviertes?" -Gruñó molesto. "Sip." -Respondió la ojiazul, modelando las gafas de Green.- "¿Por qué tan amargado, Green?_"

_"Entonces es cierto..." -Murmuró, mas para si mismo que para ella.- "No lo recuerdas." "¡Ayudame, Red!" -Gritó ella, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del muchacho.- "La incertidumbre me esta volviendo loca. Todo acerca de él me parece familiar. Reconocí la voz de su hermana, supe su apellido, se que tenía un apodo para conmigo, ¡Pero eso es todo! ¡No puedo recordarlo a él!"_

_Green le miró por encima de su hombro; era una mirada nueva, diferente a las que estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir. Era calida, suave, casi como si estuviese sonriendo con los ojos. Blue ya no pudo contenerse; se levantó y lo tacleó en un abrazo, sollozando en su espalda. Green sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por su piel, pero no se dio la vuelta, no respondió al gesto de ella._

_"Blue, sabes que yo nunca-" "No digas nunca." -Le interrumpió de nuevo, sonriendo engreídamente.- "Algún día voy a despertar algo en ti, y gracias a mi será que escribas las cosas mas hermosas que nadie jamas haya leído. Entonces, cuando publiques tu primer libro, tendrás que darme credito al final."_

_"Me das asco." -Espetó Green, desviando la mirada. "Te gusto." "No te soporto." "Y te gusto." "Eres molesta." "¡Y te sigo gustando!" "...Niña odiosa."_

_"...Te he dicho que hablas demasiado."_

_"Promete..." -Murmuró ella, solo para el oído del muchacho.- "...Promete que no volverás a irte de mi lado." -Al principio, Red no supo qué hacer, pero una vez que su mente procesó las palabras, sus brazos rodearon a su amiga y la acercó más a sí mismo. "Lo prometo."_

_"Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero cuando eramos niños..." -Comenzó Red, dudando un poco a la mitad. Quizá preguntandose si era correcto decir lo que iba a decir.- "Tú tomaste una decisión. Hubo un punto en el que pudiste escoger entre Green o yo, y lo escogiste a él. A partir de ese instante, era su destino estar juntos algún día. Y yo estoy feliz por eso, porque mientras ustedes estuvieran felices, yo también. Pero..."_

_"Te amo." -Murmuró Red, en medio de besos y sonidos indecentes. Pasaron varios segundos, pero ella no respondió.- "Blue..." -Rogó el ojirojo, separandose de ella, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria, y aquel rostro enrojecido por el acto que estaban a punto de cometer.- "Yo-" "Te amo." -Le cortó ella, aparentemente al borde del llanto.- "Te amo mucho." -Y eso fue todo lo que Red necesitó para proseguir. No se dijo nada más esa noche, puesto que nada más necesitó decirse._

"Eso tampoco funciona." Murmuró Blue.

_"Lanza una moneda"_

"Esa es una salida cobarde." Gruñó la castaña, visiblemente molesta. "Y yo soy muchas cosas, pero no soy una cobarde. Si no tomara plena responsabilidad por mi propia decisión, no merecería tener a ninguno de ellos, así que me haré cargo de esto, y no renunciaré a la carga. Viviré con el resultado de mi elección."

_"Bravo, muy impresionante. Ahora, elige."_

"Elijo... elijo a-"

* * *

><p>"Esto es tán..." El rubio jugaba con la pajilla de su refresco, como esperando a que ésta le diera la palabra que estaba buscando. "Bizarro."<p>

"Osea, ¿Raro?" Preguntó la pelirrosa, y Pearl tuvo que morderse la parte interna de su mejilla para no decir nada. "¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?"

"No, no es eso." Confesó el chico, sin levantar la mirada. "Pero fuiste _tu_ quien me invitó a salir. La pregunta es _"Por qué"_"

"Porque..." Pasaron varios segundos, durante los cuales Pearl comenzó a preguntarse si acaso había puesto a trabajar demasiado a su cabecita, y probablemente se le fundieron una o dos neuronas. "Porque no te gusto."

"¿Disculpa?" Genuinamente no entendía la respuesta.

"Si, exactamente eso." Reiteró Whitney, determinante, seria, algo completamente contrastante con su usual actitud. "Porque no te deslumbras por mi apariencia, o por las cosas que hago o tengo. Porque fuiste capaz de querer a mi hermana cuando pocos la veían como una mujer, y pienso que tal vez..." Nuevamente, el silencio, y la muchacha agachó la mirada, con el rostro enrojecido notablemente. "Quizá tú... puedas verme como soy, y averiguar si hay algo debajo... esto." La muchacha se señaló, timidamente. "Quiero saber si hay una verdadera yo, detrás de lo que soy. Y pienso que tu puedes ayudarme con eso."

"Ya veo." Murmuró Pearl. La verdad era que no entendía del todo a lo que se refería, pero no había razón por la que no pudiesen ser amigos. Es decir, Pearl ya había aceptado que sus oportunidades con Maylene se habían esfumado como espuma de capuchino barato, así que no había nada que lo detuviera.

Y quién sabe, quizá lograría descubrir a esta "Whitney verdadera" y descubra que es una persona muy agradable, tal vez sea simpatica y llegue a gustarle. Después de todo, no podía descartar esa posibilidad, y Pearl siempre se abría a las oportunidades.

* * *

><p>"¡Sapph, ya se que no quieres verme pero abre la puerta!" Era la quinta vez que llamaba a su apartamento, pero la maldita no quería abrirle. ¿A quién se le ocurrió este sistema con los complejos de departamentos? Aún que pudiera entrar al edificio, estaba seguro de que Sapph no le abriría la puerta. "¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué hacer? ¡Ah!"<p>

Guiado por nada más que pura desesperación, el muchacho corrió al costado del edificio, llegando a un pequeño claro rodeado por árboles, y el costado del edificio. Fue en éste lugar en el que...

_"Si tu no estas dispuesta a llorar, entonces yo lo haré por ti."_

Si. Después de la muerte de Wally, éste fue el lugar en el que encontró a Sapphire. Tenía que verla; tenía que hablar con ella antes de que perdiera el valor y no se atreviera a decir lo que quería decir. Ruby examinó sus alrededores, y su mirada se topó con un árbol, que resaltaba por sobre todos los demás. Lanzó una última mirada al edificio: Sapph vivía en el 7° piso...

"No es tán alto."

Y con una habilidad que haría parecer a Spinarak Man como un acrobata de circo barato, el Artista se trepó al árbol y comenzó a escalar, sin embargo, éste solo pudo elevarlo al 5° piso, por lo que tuvo que subir los dos pisos que restaban por medio de ventanas y puro instinto de supervivencia. Quizá no planeó esto tan bien como debía.

Finalmente, llegó a la que suponía era la ventana de Sapph, y rogó a dios por que no se hubiera equivocado de lado, y terminar en el departamento de algún desconocido. Golpeó ligeramente la ventana, y al no obtener respuesta, golpeó con más fuerza, desesperadamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, las cortinas se corrieron para dejar ver a Sapphire, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, abiertos como platos. La castaña se apresuró a abrir la venta.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Preguntó la ojiazul, obviando el hecho de que Ruby aún seguía colgado al vacío. "Una persona normal se hubiera largado cuando lo ignoran."

"Si, pero yo no soy normal: soy extraordinario." Fanfarroneó el ojirojo, antes de adoptar un semblante más humilde. "¿Me permites subir?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella, ignorando su petición.

"Vine a decirte que terminé con Marge y no pienso volver a verla. Dejame subir, por favor." No había parafraseado eso correctamente, pero no pensaba claro. ¡Estaba al borde de la muerte, dios santo!

"No te preocupes, no tenía intención de delatarte con nadie." Siseó Sapph, de brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada. "No puedo creer que arriesgues tu vida para proteger tu... relación con esa tipa."

"No, no, no, no. ¡No es por eso!" Exclamó el muchacho, entrando en pánico. "No me trepé hasta aquí por Marge, me trepé aquí porque tenía que hablar contigo."

"¿De qué? ¿De esto?"

"¡No! Jesucristo, bailarín de rock. ¡Dejame subir!" Había empezado a sudar. Eso no era bueno.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"¡A ti! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Te quiero a tí!" Sapph le miró confundida por un instante, durante el cual Ruby pudo reformular sus ideas. "Sapph, me gustas. Siempre me haz gustado, pero era demasiado estúpido como para notarlo. Necesito pedirte perdón por permitir que lloraras, aún cuando prometí que no tendrías que volver a hacerlo."

"No lloré."

"Tus ojos dicen otra cosa." Cantó el moreno, temblando en su lugar. "De verdad lo siento, y no- ¡Wow!"

"¡Ruby!"

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos: un instante, Ruby estaba abriendole su corazón a la castaña, y al siguiente se desplomaba al vacío y se perdía en las ramas de los árboles. Sapphire no perdió el tiempo, y salió de su departamento a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras, pensando solo una cosa:

"¿Por qué no lo dejé subir? ¿Por qué no lo deje subir? ¡¿Por qué no lo dejé subir, estúpida?"

En menos de dos minutos, Sapph ya había salido del edificio, y ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vegetación de su camino para adentrarse al claro al que cayó Ruby, mucho menos le importó que aún seguía en su ropa de dormir y que sus piernas se rasparon y un par espinas se clavaron en ellas. Casi al instante, la castaña vislumbró a su amigo, tendido en el suelo, sobre un par de ramas, con sus ropas severamente rasgadas.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue su frente, más especificamente su cien derecha. Había sangre, mucha sangre, incluso un trozo del estúpido gorro que siempre llevaba se había desgarrado. Era horrendo, verlo en ese estado le causaba tantas cosas...

"S-Sapph..." Murmuró Ruby, e inmediatamente, la muchacha se lanzó al piso junto a él. Y completamente de la nada, el ojirojo comenzó a reirse. No una estruendosa carcajada, sino más bien una pequeña risa para obviar el dolor. "Auch, eso... no fue cuchi."

"Espera aquí, te llamaré una ambulancia." Pero mientras ella se levantaba, la mano de Ruby se lanzó a atrapar la suya.

"No, espera, no es para tanto." Y como pudo, el ojirojo se incorporó y quedó sentado en el suelo, aún con esa herida sangrante en su rostro. "Las ramas de los árboles amortiguaron mi caída, lo peor fue el golpe en mi frente."

"¡Por eso! Necesitas-"

"Lo que necesito es que me escuches." Le interrumpió el chico. "...Necesito saber... qué es lo que sientes." Murmuraba él, y ella se perdía en sus ojos, en esa convicción suya, por dar por sentado el asunto de una buena vez, esa determinación que lo llevó a escalar hasta el septimo piso solo para poder hablar con ella. "Sapphire, yo... me gustas mucho. Siempre fue así. Siempre lo he sabido."

"Lo dices solo porque estás herido." Siseó ella, apretando la mandibula. "Primero te llevaré al doctor y después, si todavía tienes deseos, podrás decir lo que quieras decir."

"No, no, no. Esto no tiene nada que ver con este estúpido rasguño." Instintivamente, Ruby se llevó una mano a la herida, la cual ardía como mil demonios. "Oh, eso me va a dejar una marca. Sapph, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que me gustas?"

"Oh, por favor. ¡Mirate!" Exclamó ella, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse del muchacho. "Eres Ruby, por dios. A ti te gustan las cosas finas, frágiles y hermosas. Te iría mejor estar con alguien como, no sé, las modelos, alguna estúpida cantante o bailarina de ballet."

"Yo no quiero nada de eso, te quiero a tí. ¡Creeme, maldita sea!" Y, a raiz de pura desesperación e impulso, el ojirojo se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la castaña, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la impactó con el edificio detrás de ellos y atrapó sus labios con sus dientes, antes de besarla de lleno.

Sapph trató de quitarselo de encima, pero Ruby había sacado fuerzas de quién-sabe-donde y le impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, el cuerpo de la ojiazul comenzó a perder rigidez, sus manos cayeron y sus labios respondían timidamente al beso. Pronto, las manos del muchacho abandonaron el rostro de Sapphire y comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus hombros, hasta sus brazos.

La castaña, por su parte, llevó sus manos a la cabeza del muchacho, y lentamente y con cuidado retiró su gorro, para poder acariciar su cabello. Sus dedos lentamente bajaron por los costados de su rostro, evitando tocar la fresca herida en su cien derecha.

La mente de ambos viajó a aquel día en Sketch, el primer beso que compartieron.

Nada que ver con esto.

* * *

><p><strong># <strong>Todos se habían marchado, incluso Emerald. Bueno, más bien fue como que Gold lo corrió a patadas, alegando que quería estar solo. Y ahora, mientras acariciaba perezoso las teclas de un piano que no podría volver a tocar nunca más, no podía evitar sentirse nostalgico, deprimido, triste. Esto marcaba tremendamente su destino, el camino que debía tomar y el que tomaría se habían convertido en dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué se sentía triste? Porque era justo como lo había dicho esa mañana; si no podía estar en la orquesta, no había nada más en esa ciudad para él, se marcharía al graduarse de la academia. Quizá eso no era tan malo; finalmente podría alejarse de su padre.

Pero también se alejaría de todo lo bueno en su vida. Red, Crys, Emerald, su madre, sus amigos, el béisbol, todo lo que alguna vez apreció. Le aterraba salir al mundo real, dejar su zona de comfort para salir al mar abierto y explorar el mundo, ampliar sus horizontes, dejar de ser el pez grande en un estanque pequeño y convertirse en un pecesillo en un oceano lleno de tiburones.

Entonces, mientras analizaba su vida, su destino y cientos de cosas más, al ritmo de la melodía que salía del piano, apareció frente a sus ojos Crystal, sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa de lástima, era su sonrisa. Una sonrisa genuina que no hacía nada sino darle esperanza, animarlo a seguir adelante. La ojiazul caminó hasta el piano, y después se sentó sobre él, admirando a su novio mientras tocaba, sonriendo durante el trayecto.

Para Crys era hipnotizante ver a Gold tocando el piano, siempre había sido lo que más la maravillaba acerca de él. Porque cuando Gold presionaba las teclas de ese instrumento, era una persona completamente diferente, era todo y al mismo tiempo era nada, era la vida, era su muerte, era el aire en sus pulmones, era la dulce agonía que la hacía enamorarse una y otra vez de él, era la esperanza de cumplir sus metas y sueños, era la luz que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Recordaba claramente aquella tarde en que entró al auditorio de la Academia, y lo encontró tocando el piano. A él, ese chico vulgar, coqueto y sinvergüenza que causaba tantos problemas. Y eso la convenció de que quizá no era un chico tan malo. Crystal siempre estaría agradecida con el piano, porque de no haber sido por su intervención, nunca le habría dado una oportunidad al muchacho de ojos dorados, y de no ser por el piano, quizá Crys hubiese pasado toda su vida pensando en Gold como lo que aparentaba ser antes, y no en lo que se ha convertido, de nuevo, gracias al piano.

Aún admirandolo, mirando directo en aquellas orbes doradas, Crys se inclinó hacia el frente, Gold hizo lo propio, y demostrando una destreza que no sabía que tenía, la besó, mientras no perdía una sola nota, no fallaba un solo movimiento: golpeaba la tecla correcta, pedaleaba en el momento preciso, sus manos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, mientras él se encargaba de lo que más le importaba en ese momento. Por ese instante, se olvidó de la competencia, de su pasado y de su futuro, y lo único que cabía en su mente eran sus labios, su nombre, sus ojos, su escencia, su todo. Toda ella era perfecta para él, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera sacarla de su corazón.

"Te amo." Murmuró Crys contra su boca, y una sonrisa se dibujó el rostro del muchacho. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía animarlo tanto al decir palabras tan simples? La ojiazul se separó un poco de él, aún sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, mirandole tiernamente, con una sonrisa de entendimiento agraciando sus facciones. Lenta y tortuosamente, ella le dejaba ir, y el ojiambar sentía un enorme peso en su interior, como si alguien hubiese dejado caer una pesa en su estomago. Era un gesto tan... simbolico, tan trascendente, tan amargo. Ella... le dejaba ir. Ella le daba permiso de marcharse. "No lo olvides."

"Nunca." Susurró Gold, mirando directo a sus ojos.

"¿Sigues aquí?" Preguntó una voz, ajena a cualquiera de ello, antes de que ambos voltearan hacía un extremo del escenario, donde un sereno maestro de orquesta les miraba, detrás de sus pequeñas gafas oscuras, cruzado de brazos y con semblante sereno. "Creí que ya te habrías marchado."

"Me cuesta trabajo dejar este lugar." Anunció el ojiambar, rehusandose a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba dolido, aún cuando sabía que no era culpa de Blaine. El hombre hizo una educada reverencia hacía Crys, y ella respondió de igual forma, pero un poco aletargada.

"Gold, ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté el primer día que entraste aquí?" Preguntó el hombre, e inmediatamente, el pianista se dedicó a rememorar.

"Me hizo escuchar The Other Promise, y después me preguntó que sentía." Afirmó, seguro. Era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Sin embargo, Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"Después de eso." Dijo el hombre de las gafas. "¿Qué fue lo siguiente que te pregunté?" ¿Qué fue? El ojiambar repasó aquella tarde en su mente, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que intercambiaron, y entonces aquella escena tomó lugar frente a sus ojos.

"Me preguntó qué instrumentos tocaba." Murmuró Gold. Antes de levantar la mirada y encarar a Blaine.

"Así es." El hombre asintió, sonriendo por debajo de su peculiar bigote. "Recuerdo muy bien tu respuesta: "Relevantes a este lugar, solo el violín y el piano", o algo en ese efecto. La razón por la que te pusimos a tocar el violín, fue porque el piano estaba, y está, firmemente ocupado."

"Si, lo sé. He visto tocar a Reiji." Dijo el muchacho. Honestamente, Reiji, el viejo pianista, tocaba maravillosamente, y era infinitamente mejor que Gold. Él lo sabía, y no había forma de discutirle eso.

"En efecto. Sin embargo..." Comenzó el anciano, antes de desviar la mirada hacía los asientos del público, todos y cada uno de ellos vacíos. "Reiji prontó será promovido a un puesto más alto, lo cual dejará su lugar vacante."

"Eso significa que..." Susurró Crys, rápidamente girandose hacía Gold, quien lucía la misma mirada de estupefacción en su rostro.

"No se me ocurre otro pianista que pudiera siquiera anhelar a llenar su lugar." Anunció el hombre, para después girarse hacía el moreno, quitarse las gafas y sonreir de forma descarada. "¿Te interesa?"

"¡Si!" Gritó Ongaku, una y otra, y otra vez. Lo había logrado: era parte de la orquesta, tocaría con los mejores músicos en toda la región, estaría bajo la tutela de... ¿Qué? De pronto, toda la alegría en el cuerpo de Gold se escapó por sus oídos, mientras analizaba las palabras de Blaine. Un puesto más alto... "¿Qué hay más alto que ser un pianista?"

"Ser Director de Orquesta, por supuesto." Explicó el calvo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y probablemente lo era.

"Pero ese es su puesto." Señaló Crys, pendiente de como se estaba desarrollando todo. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ya estoy viejo, señorita." Exclamó. paseandose por el escenario. "Debí haberme jubilado hace más de una decada. Y creo que éste es el momento perfecto para hacerlo." Los ojos rojizos del señor se posaron sobre Gold, quien lucía algo... triste. "No te preocupes, Ongaku; no dejaré de venir aquí."

"No tiene que renunciar a ésto solo para abrirme un lugar." Murmuró Gold. Sin embargo, Blaine se comenzó a carcajear.

"No tienes por qué sentirte triste, muchacho. Es mi decisión." Afirmó el señor. "Es lo mejor para tí, para mí, y para la orquesta. Necesita talento joven, y se que tu y Elesa algún dia tomarán el mando, y la harán subir a otro nivel. Dejaremos de ser la mejor orquesta de la región, y serán la mejor orquesta del mundo. Tengo fé en ustedes, en su futuro."

"Estoy segura de que Gold no defraudará su confianza, señor." Afirmó Crys, antes de mirar a su novio por encima de su hombro. "¿Cierto, Gold?" El ojiambar intercaló su mirada entre ambos, el hombre que después de esto se ganó un espacio en la mente, la memoria y el corazón de Gold, y a Crystal, la chica con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida de ser posible.

"Cierto."

* * *

><p>Green no era un maniatico de la limpieza, pero le gustaban sus cosas ordenadas y que fuera fácil encontrar las cosas. Entonces, entenderan su propio desconcierto al ver su habitación hecha un completo desastre, que él mismo logró hacer en cuestión de un par de horas. Tan pronto llegó a su casa, al castaño le entró la nostalgia, y buscó uno de sus tesoros debajo de su cama.<p>

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí. En fín, paso toda la tarde buscando el maldito articulo por todos lados, le preguntó a todos en casa si alguien lo había visto, buscó en el último rincón de su departamento y no obtuvo ningún resultado.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó el ojiverde, antes de soltarle una patada al buró junto a su cama. Sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle la espina, pero estaba demasiado encabronado como para darle importancia. Entonces, una idea surcó por su mente. Tomó el teléfono de la casa, marcó una larga serie de numeros y escuchó el timbre dos veces.

"¿Alo?"

"¿Daisy?" Gruñó el menor de los Oak. "Mi caja, ¿La moviste de lugar antes de irte?"

"¿Tu caja? ¿Cúal caja?"

"¡Tu sabes muy bien cúal caja!" El muchacho tensó su cuerpo, en su totalidad. No ganaría nada si le gritaba a su hermana, así que respiró profundamente y trató de nuevo. "Lo siento. La caja que siempre guardo debajo de mi cama, ¿Acaso tu la moviste?"

"Caja... Creo haberla visto un día que estaba limpiando tu habitación. ¿Era una caja de zapatos?"

"¡Si!"

"Me parece que la puse al fondo de tu armario. Parecía importante, así que la escondí detrás de un cartón del mismo color que el resto del armario. Me pareció ingenioso. Creí habertelo dicho." Antes de que pudiera seguir con eso, Green colgó el teléfono y corrió directo a su cuarto, abrió el armario, y justo allí en un rincón, estaba el doble fondo, como su hermana lo explicó. Rompió el cartón de un puñetazo y sacó la vieja caja de zapatos de su escondite.

Su habitación estaba hecha un completo asco, pero no le importó y simplemente se sentó en su cama y abrió la caja: en ella había fotos viejas, de cuando era niño en Pallet Town, diarios, hojas sueltas, juguetes. Toda su niñez estaba allí. Tomó el diario más grande y lo abrió en la primera página.

_"Llegué a Goldenrod hace dos semanas. Los extraño." _Leyó en voz alta. El diario estaba lleno de pequeñas anotaciones como esa. Cada una tenía fecha, y eran muchas, muy esporadicas y de poca relevancia, pero Green logró rescatar un par que merecían ser leídas en voz alta. _"Hoy lo vi de nuevo. Lo vi llorar... no me gusta verlo llorar. "Ambos la extrañamos." "Odio el béisbol" "Ella también vino aca... no me recuerda." "¿Por qué no me recuerda?" "No ha cambiado nada" "Mentí; ahora es más molesta... y más hermosa." "Me hace ser mejor escritor. No me explico por qué." "Creo que hoy me quizo decir algo cantando. No lo entendí." "Ella me quiere. Y eso me asusta." "Tengo miedo." "Finalmente lo acepté. Soy feliz." "Red se marchó de nuevo. Lo extraño." "Entré a la Universidad, y la tengo a ella. No podría ser mejor." "Últimamente solo discutimos." "La odio... lo odio a él. Los odio a ambos." "Me besó... ¿Por qué? No importa, él es raro." "No puedo odiarlos." "Los quiero ambos por igual." "¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?"_

Green tomó una pluma de la caja, la destapó, y escribió una nueva linea, al final de diario.

_"Hoy termina todo."_

* * *

><p>"¡Qué bonito estar así!" Exclamó Skyla, tendida en el cesped, con N a un lado y Black al otro, todos ellos con la mirada perdida en el cielo. "¿Acaso no les encanta?"<p>

"Um..." Gruñeron ambos. La de cabellos magenta se levantó sobre sus codos, y les miró fulminantemente a ambos.

"Oh, por todos los cielos. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Preguntó ella. Black y el peliverde se miraron entre sí, y después a ella.

"Nos estabamos preguntando..." Comenzó Black, para después mirar a N, quien se rehusaba a mirar a cualquiera de ellos. "Oh, vamos."

"Tú te preguntabas, yo me sigo negando hasta ahora." Gruñó el ojiverde. Black rodó los ojos y suspiró desganado.

"Me preguntaba si podías enseñarnos a actuar." La ojiazul arqueó una ceja ante la petición, pero sonrió, un tanto sorprendida y otro tanto emocionada.

"Vaya, vaya. Yo pensé que lo tuyo era la música." Dijo ella, refiriendose a Black. Él solo se encogió en hombros.

"¿Por qué no hacer ambas cosas?"

"¿Y cúal es tu excusa, Verdito?" Bromeó Skyla, sonriendo burlona a N, quién aún no se dignaba a mirarla. "No importa. Está bien, les ayudaré."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Black, extrañado ante la facilidad con que accedió.

"Seguro. Cualquier cosa para hacerlos un poco más humanos a ustedes dos."

Esa sería una ardua tarea.

* * *

><p>Los había llamado a todos, aquí, al Cuartel, el lugar que los vio crecer, y desarrollar una increible amistad. Uno a uno, todos llegaron. Dia, Pearl, Black, N, Gold, Ruby y Sapph llegaron, y se reunieron frente a esa casucha que usaron como punto de reunión por tantos años.<p>

"Gracias por venir." Dijo Red, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. "El motivo por el que los llamé, es algo que quizá muchos de ustedes ya habían visto venir desde hace tiempo."

"¿Podrías explicarme qué hace el güero aquí?" Preguntó Gold, refiriendose a N. El aludido solo guardó silencio y agachó la mirada.

"Una vez DH, siempre DH." Afirmó el ojirojo, sonriendo en dirección del peliverde. "Como sea. Ya habrán notado que algunos de nosotros partiremos de aquí en poco tiempo. Gold, Ruby, Sapph y yo nos graduamos de la Academia en unas semanas, y N también saldrá de Golden High. Estoy seguro de que cada uno de nosotros estará muy ocupado con sus propios proyectos y-"

"Estás diciendo..." Interrumpió Sapphire, mirandole incredula. "¿Quieres deshacer el equipo?"

"No se trata de lo que yo quiero."

"No es imposible mantenernos unidos si-"

"Tiene razón, Sapph." Interfirió Ruby, ganandose las miradas de todos. "Éste último año ha sido prueba de ello. Es mejor darle un cierre concreto a esto, antes de que se desvanesca poco a poco, y nadie se explique qué pasó."

"Gracias, Ruby." Murmuró Red, sintiendose entendido. "Y... para hacerlo un poco más simbólico, los cité aquí, en el Cuartel... Este lugar que ha visto tantas cosas suceder..." El ojirojo se giró, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y los demás DH solo vieron un chispazo antes de que Red lo lanzará al interior de la morada.

Lentamente, todo el grupo presenció como el interior se iluminaba, en cuestión de minutos, las llamas habían alcanzado el exterior, y los muchachos retrocedieron, mirando estupefactos como aquel lugar que tanto significaba para ellos, era devorado por el fuego.

"Gracias, chicos." Dijo Red, antes de darle la espalda al edificio, y dejarlo arder detrás suyo. "Por ser los mejores amigos que alguien podría pedir."

"¿Realmente era necesario quemarlo?..." Murmuró Pearl, intimidado, ante la facilidad con la que Red había hecho semejante acto. Dia le dió un pequeño golpe en las costillas, y no se dijo nada más entre ellos.

"Supongo que esto simboliza como dejamos atrás el pasado." Comenzó Gold, mirando nostalgicamente la estructura en llamas. "Y como nuestro futuro luce brillante."

"Cierto. ¡Todavía tenemos muchas cosas por delante!" Exclamó Dia.

"Y aunque ya no seamos un equipo, todavía somos amigos, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Ruby, mirando de lleno a Sapph. La castaña aclaró su garganta, agachó la mirada y golpeó a Ruby en el brazo, todo en un desesperado intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

"¡Cierto!" Exclamó Red.

"¡¿Quién domina?" A la pregunta de Gold, todos levantaron un puño, y en una sola voz, en un grito que resonó por toda la ciudad de oro, mientras el humo se llevaba aquel mensaje a los cielos.

"¡Diamond Holders! ¡Auh, Auh, Auh!"

* * *

><p>"Supongo que éste es el final, ¿No?" Preguntó Red, llegando al punto de encuentro con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Green estaba sentado bajo el árbol, su eterno roble verde, con las gafas puestas y un libro en sus manos. Casi como una fotografía.<p>

"Creo que si." Murmuró Oak, con la mirada fija en su libro. "¿No estás nervioso?"

"Me muero de miedo." Anunció Red, sin embargo sus palabras no embonaban con la manera en que las dijo, ni con su semblante de absoluta felicidad. El ojirojo se sentó junto a su amigo, tratando de leer un poco del libro que tenía en las manos. "Pero supongo que tú estás igual."

"Supones..." Iba a mentir, pero escuchó la carcajada silenciosa del moreno, cerró su libro y se quitó las gafas, para lanzarle una mirada aguda por sobre su hombro. "Cierra la boca."

"Vaya, es bueno ver que alguien puede sacarte de tu bendito libro." Ambos miraron al frente, a la causante de sus constantes enfrentamientos, mirandoles sonriente con ambas manos descanzando en sus caderas. "Y también es bueno verte leyendo de vez en cuando, béisbolista."

"¡Yo siempre leo!" Se quejó Red, cual niño pequeño, cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. "Solo que nunca me ves haciendolo."

"Mentiroso." Murmuró Blue, antes de dirigir su mirada a Green, quien se había vuelto totalmente serio. Y eso fue suficiente para que todos cayeran en cuenta de la razón por la que estaban aquí. Blue juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo aún, pero de manera cansada. "Escuchen... no fue fácil tomar una decisión, y realmente... realmente tengo miedo de llegar a arrepentirme. Porque ustedes dos son las personas más importantes en mi mundo." La castaña aclaró su garganta y parpadeó un par de veces. No iba a empezar a llorar.

"Lamentamos... ponerte en esta situación." Murmuró Red, agachando un poco la mirada, antes de girarse a ver a Green a los ojos. "Y también lamento haberme interpuesto en lo que ustedes ya tenían."

"Era inevitable." Susurró Green, sin darle mucha importancia. De nuevo, los muchachos dirigieron toda su atención a la chica. Blue sintió de nuevo los ojos sobre si, y respiró profundamente.

"Traté de verlo de manera objetiva, calculando friamente las ventajas que tenía uno sobre otro; fallé miserablemente." Ella rió, divertida ante la idea de que realmente pensó que eso funcionaría. "Traté de basarme en las cualidades de cada uno, para saber quizá si amo más a uno de ustedes que al otro. No funcionó, eran demasiado parejos."

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Green, impaciente. "¿No pudiste elegir a ninguno?"

"No, si lo hice." Afirmó ella, segura, confiada, decidida. "Por fín elegí a uno de ustedes, basandome en todos esos factores, en todas esas cualidades, en todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Finalmente... he tomado una decisión."

El silencio reinó entre ellos por lo que parecieron ser siglos. Los corazones de todos se habían sincronizado, y latían todos juntos a una velocidad desenfrenada. El alma casi se escapa de sus cuerpos, cuando la castaña pronunció esas palabras.

"Red..." Los ojos del aludido se abrieron como platos, y su corazón literalmente se paró en seco. "Siempre serás alguien muy especial para mi. Serás mi compañero de baile, mi mejor amigo... el primer hombre con el que alguna vez he... tu sabes." El ojirojo sabía lo que venía. Lo sabía, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir que su corazón colpasara de dolor. "Pero... quiero estar con Green."

"Entiendo."

"De verdad lo siento."

"No." Intervino Green, y estuvo a punto de levantarse, sin embargo, la mano de Red capturó su muñeca y le impidió moverse.

"Yo perdí." Murmuró el moreno, apretando con fuerza su agarre sobre el castaño. "Tu ganaste, ella te escogió... se un buen ganador. Si no lo haces, te odiaré el resto de mi vida."

La mirada, el tono con que lo dijo; era un lado de Red que Green nunca había visto. El chico de ojos verdes dirigió su atención hacía Blue, quien finalmente había dejado de luchar para retener sus lagrimas, y la descubrió mirando sorprendida la escena frente a ella. Red soltó a su mejor amigo, y este avanzó hacía la castaña.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" Exclamó Red, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. "¡Besala!"

Y alentado por su mejor amigo, Green finalmente consumo varios meses de inusual agonía, atrapando los labios de Blue con los suyos, ante la mirada de Red. Por su parte, el ojirojo observaba con una sonrisa melancólica, sufriendo por dentro, pero feliz por sus amigos. Después de todo, si ellos eran felices, él... no, no podría. Pero podía aparentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, esto daba pie a muchas eventualidades más, aquí se habría un universo de posibilidades.

Justo como con cualquier otra _Decision._

_Fin_


End file.
